Me and Mr Darcy
by dominique1028
Summary: What if Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet met in 2013 how would their story have gone? This is an inside look at how i imagined them as a couple. i would like for everyone to give my story a shot;-)) It's my first so please be kind :-))) BOOK ONE IS NOW COMPLETE - BOOK TWO STARTS AT CHAPTER 19
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Elizabeth sat inside of her bedroom in silence. She watched as her older sister Jane got dressed. She looked at Jane in awe of her. Jane was without out a doubt the most beautiful out of their parents 5 daughters. She was tall, slim and blonde. Jane turned to Elizabeth and smiled at her.

"aren't you excited?" she asked.

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders and gave Jane a half smile.

"I guess." she replied.

Mrs. Bennett walked into the bedroom and looked at her daughters. She smiled and rubbed her hands together. She could barely keep her composure. She had just heard that Mr. Bingley owner of a fortune 500 company would be coming to her dear friend Mrs. Lucas memorial day party. Mrs. Bennet wanted desperately for her daughters to marry rich. Mrs. Bennet herself came from money but her home was now in jeopardy of being lost and that was a stress she wanted her daughters to never feel. She breathed in through her mouth and out through her nose to calm her self down.

"Jane and Elizabeth I just heard from Mrs. Lucas herself that she is expecting very important people to come to her memorial day party. She said she's invited the owner of a fortune 500 company by the name of Mr. Bingley to attend. He's also bringing his two sister's and his brother-in-law. I want you two to be on your very best behavior. Your younger sisters Mary, Kitty and Lydia aren't my concern right now. I need for you two to get married. "

Mrs. Bennet smiled and looked at Jane.

"you look lovely dear I know he will be just smitten over you."

Jane smiled and touched her white linen dress.

"do you think he will like it?" she asked.

Elizabeth looked at Jane and frowned.

"as long as you like it, that's all that matters."

Mrs. Bennet looked at Elizabeth and shook her head. Her second oldest daughter could really get up under her skin at times.

"oh Lizzy don't you get it? That smart mouth of yours is not going to you a husband. Get dressed Elizabeth and please bring a pleasant attitude with you to this party."

Mrs. Bennet smiled and walked out of the bedroom.

"get dressed?"

Elizabeth looked down at her brown dressed in confusion.

"I thought I was dressed." She whispered.

Jane looked at Elizabeth and they both laughed. Jane smiled and touched Elizabeth's arm.

"you look fine to me."

Elizabeth smiled.

"thank you and so do you."

Mrs. Bennet walked into her bedroom and looked at her husband. He sat in his chair with his eyes glued on the television. She frowned and rolled her eyes. She plopped down on the bed and he continued to watch television. Mrs. Bennet sighed and he continued to watch television. She picked up a pillow and fluffed it incredibly loud. Mr. Bennett frowned and turned around.

"Yes dear, what is it?" he asked.

"Mrs. Lucas and Mr. Lucas is having their annual memorial day party tonight. Why aren't you dressed? She asked.

Mr. Bennet frowned.

"Because I'm not going. I've had a long day and partying with them is not on my to do list. You and the girls can go and have fun." He replied.

Mrs. Bennet sighed and shook her head.

"were definitely going to go. Mrs. Lucas has invited a Mr. Bingley and he is very wealthy. He owns a fortune 500 company and is bringing in at least 400,000,000$ a year. That is big and Jane could be the lucky wife of a millionaire. I love my girls and I want nothing but the best for them."

Mr. Bennet snorted and looked at his wife.

"Jane! What about Elizabeth?" he asked.

Mrs. Bennet laughed and quickly shook her head no. Elizabeth was beautiful in her own kind of way. She never wore makeup or curled her hair, books was her interest. Elizabeth would disappear in a room until she opened her mouth. Mrs. Bennet thought about her daughter's smart mouth and shook her head.

"You've always favored Lizzy over the rest of our girls." she said.

Mr. Bennet shook his head no.

"Elizabeth is beautiful and bright. She's so smart and any man would be lucky to have her as a wife."

"yes but wouldn't Jane be a beautiful bride?" Mrs. Bennet asked.

Mr. Bennet smiled.

"yes she would. Go and enjoy your party dear please send them my apologies for not attending."

Mrs. Bennet smiled and walked to Mr. Bennet. She looked down at him and smiled.

"I will and hopefully one of our daughters will be one step closer to becoming a wife."

Elizabeth sat in the backyard of the Lucas's home at a table by herself with a book in her hand. Party goers filled their huge backyard. Soft music was playing and everyone was talking with one another. Charlotte joined Elizabeth and smiled. Her best friend was always reading a book.

"you have to stop reading about love and find it Lizzy." she said with a smile.

Elizabeth smiled and closed the book.

"what am I going to do here? Everyone is going crazy over the rich guy and his entourage."

Charlotte laughed and swept her hair out of her face.

"Lizzy you know were not getting any younger and quite frankly he is following your sister around like a puppy dog. Jane always gets the good ones."

Elizabeth looked at her sister and smiled. She looked happy as she talked with Mr. Bingley.

"let's get some punch Lizzy." charlotte said with a smile.

Elizabeth sighed.

"okay, let's go."

She stood and followed charlotte to the bar. Elizabeth and charlotte stood behind two gentlemen dressed impeccably in white linen shirts and dark jeans.

Mr. Hurst turned to his good friend Mr. Darcy and smiled.

"nice night and the music here is good."

Mr. Darcy looked around and sneered.

"it's okay."

Mr. Hurst shook his head as he patiently waited for the bartender to make his drinks.

"Fitzwilliam relax and enjoy the party. Ask one of these beautiful young women for a dance. You could use some excitement in your life. All you do is work. I know being the heir to a oil company must be hectic but the life of a billionaire should also be fun." he expressed.

Mr. Darcy laughed.

"This party would be great for a 15 year old and please tell me where the beautiful women are. All I see is a bunch of women that is in serious need of a makeover. This is not my kind of party."

Elizabeth frowned at the gentleman in front of her comment. She wasn't coming to the party in hopes of finding a husband and so his comment really hurt her. She stepped in front of Charlotte and tapped Mr. Darcy's shoulder angrily. He turned around and looked down. Elizabeth looked up into his dark brown eyes and sighed. _Oh he's handsome. _

She thought. Elizabeth pinched her leg and found her voice.

"I overheard you complaining about the lack of beautiful women at this party and I just wanted to ask you a question." she said.

Mr. Darcy rolled his eyes.

"and what is that?"

"have you not seen my sister? She's dancing with your friend as we speak and she is extremely beautiful." Elizabeth replied.

Mr. Darcy looked over to the dance floor and smiled.

"Yes she is but she seems to be taken and so what is every other man at this thing you call a party to do?" he asked.

Elizabeth's blood boiled and her pale skin flushed crimson red.

"leave!" she yelled.

Charlotte grabbed Elizabeth's arm and led her to the table.

"Elizabeth calm down. You know we don't behave that way." She scolded her.

Elizabeth looked at the handsome yet very rude man and frowned.

"I know charlotte and I apologize."

Jane joined the women seconds later all smiles. She sat down and looked at Elizabeth's flushed face.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

Charlotte put her finger up to Elizabeth's mouth and smiled.

"Lizzy just got into it with Mr. Darcy."

Jane frowned.

"Mr. Bingley just invited me to his house next week for dinner and I want you to go with me Elizabeth. I need for you to go with me. You know I cant take Kitty, Lydia or Mary. Will you go?" Jane asked.

Elizabeth looked at her older sister that she loved so much and saw just how much she liked Mr. Bingley. She smiled and shook her head yes.

"of course I'll go with you."

_Even if that rude but insanely handsome jerk is going to be there. _Elizabeth though to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

3 days had passed and Mrs. Bennet was still in happy spirits concerning Mr. Bingley and Jane. She sat at a table with her dear friend Mrs. Lucas and their daughters Charlotte and Elizabeth. They were having lunch and of course discussing Mrs. Lucas's memorial day party.

"Mr. Bingley was such a gentleman and his sisters were lovely as well. Didn't he ask you for a dance Charlotte?" Mrs. Bennet asked.

Charlotte smiled as she put her tea cup down.

"Yes he did but I'm sure Jane won him over. He danced with her twice and followed her around the whole night like a lost puppy."

Mrs. Bennet smiled and looked at Mrs. Lucas.

"Yes he was quite fond of my Jane." She said proudly.

Mrs. Lucas smiled at Mrs. Bennet and then thought of Mr. Darcy. She rolled her eyes in disgust.

"So what do you think of Mr. Darcy?" She asked Mrs. Bennet.

Mrs. Bennet frowned.

"Nothing. He's a rude, uptight, inelegant man. I cant believe he talked to my Lizzy that way." Mrs. Bennet replied.

Mrs. Lucas looked at Elizabeth and gave her a empathetic smile.

"Yes he was very rude for making those comments. Do you think you would have danced with him if he had not made those comments?" She asked.

Mrs. Bennet shook her head no and looked at Mrs. Lucas.

"Heir to a billion dollar company or not he was still very rude. If I was Elizabeth I wouldn't give him a dance for all the money in the world. He was so pretentious. Did you see the way he walked around the party with his nose up in the air?" She asked.

Mrs. Lucas giggled and sipped her tea. She could see the steam radiating off of Mrs. Bennet's face.

"Yes he was full of himself but I think him and Lizzy would make a fine pair."

Mrs. Bennet frowned and shook her head.

"No not my Lizzy. What did you think about Mr. Darcy Elizabeth?" Mrs. Bennet asked.

_That he was beyond gorgeous and not interested in me. _Elizabeth though.

She sat up straight in her seat and looked at her mother.

"I thought he was very arrogant and quite rude."

Mrs. Bennet smiled and looked at Mrs. Lucas.

"Mr. Darcy was awful but that Mr. bingley was a delight. He owns so much and could really give my Jane a nice life. She would want for nothing. He's invited her to a dinner party he is having and she is going to take Elizabeth."

Charlotte looked at Elizabeth and smiled.

"That should be exciting. Maybe you will meet someone there." She said.

Elizabeth frowned.

"I'm going with Jane for support. I have no intentions on meeting anyone there. And I hope Mr. Darcy isn't there."

Mrs. Bennet looked at Elizabeth and touched her arm.

"Lizzy if Mr. Darcy is there don't argue with him. Jane really likes Mr. Bingley and a dispute with his friend at his home would just put a bad taste in his mouth."

Elizabeth frowned but shook her head okay. The last thing she wanted to do was mess up Jane's chances at finding a husband.

Hours later Elizabeth and Charlotte sat with Jane in her bedroom. Jane brushed her hair as she told them about Mr. Bingley and his sisters.

"Their very wealthy and well mannered people. Mr. Bingley or Charles as I call him is very sweet and charming. He owns a lot of property and is a big philanthropist. He loves his sisters very much and I can tell he values their opinion."

Elizabeth closed her book she was reading and looked up at Jane.

"But do they seem like nice people?" She asked.

Jane smiled and shook her head yes.

"I know you had a bad run in with Mr. Darcy but they are really good people." She replied.

"How do you know?" Elizabeth asked.

Jane smiled.

"Because I do. I talked with them longer than you did and so I have a better understanding of who they are."

Elizabeth smiled.

"Charlotte did they seem nice to you as well?" She asked.

Charlotte shifted in her seat and looked at Elizabeth.

"they were polite."

"Would you date any of the men that was there?" Elizabeth asked her.

Charlotte smiled and eagerly shook her head yes.

"Why would you?" Elizabeth asked.

Charlotte frowned and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, I guess to see if I could possibly marry one of them."

Elizabeth frowned at her best friends revelation. She didn't think about marriage and definitely didn't feel like she had to throw herself at the first rich man she saw. She couldn't understand why her sister and best friend felt that way.

"So you two would date men that you didn't know and consider marrying them just because their rich?" Elizabeth asked.

Jane rolled her eyes and looked at Elizabeth.

"We would consider it because we want to be wives. We want to be married to a man and live a comfortable life Elizabeth. That doesn't make us bad people." Jane replied.

Elizabeth smirked and opened her book.

"No it doesn't but it does make you two look very dimwitted."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Elizabeth sat in silence with Jane as they rode to Mr. Bingley's estate. The pulled up to big wrought iron gate and stopped. Jane leaned out of the car window and pressed the intercom button. The camera that sat in the right corner of the gate turned towards the car and minutes later the gate suddenly opened. Jane looked over at Elizabeth and smiled.

"Rumor has it a director and Oscar winning actress lives in this neighbor hood. Mother would be in love with this estate." She said.

Elizabeth only smiled. The estate was beautiful and it was also very large. Much bigger than their home.

They were greeted at the door by the butler. He led them to the dinning room where Mr. Bingley and his guest were seated.

"Miss Jane and Elizabeth Bennet." He announced.

Mr. Bingley smiled and stood up.

"Thank you Stewart." He said.

Mr. Bingley looked at Jane and Elizabeth with a warm smile. He helped them to their seat before taking his own. He manners were impeccable and Elizabeth took notice instantly. She liked that he was in his early twenties and didn't let that stop him from acting like a gentleman. She felt a genuine kindness from him and begin to see why Jane favored him so much.

Mr. Bingley sat at the head of the table and Jane sat to the left of him. Mrs. Hurst, Mr. Bingley's older sister sat to the right of him and next to her sat her husband Mr. Hurst. Elizabeth sat next to Jane and next to Elizabeth sat Miss. Bingley, Mr. Bingley's youngest sister. Mr. Darcy sat across from Miss Bingley.

Dinner went by without a hitch and Elizabeth had managed to not look at Mr. Darcy the whole time. As they finished the dessert Jane turned to her. Elizabeth looked at Jane's flushed face and frowned.

"what's wrong?" she asked.

Jane sighed and touched her stomach.

"I think I ate something that didn't agree with me because I feel terribly ill."

Jane turned to Mr. Bingley and touched his arm.

"Do you have a room I can go in and maybe lay down for a while?" She asked.

Mr. Bingley shook his head yes and stood up. Jane turned to Elizabeth.

"Will you be okay with staying here for awhile? Just until I feel better. A nap should heal me." She said.

"Along with some medicine." Mr. Bingley interjected.

Elizabeth gave Jane a smile.

"Yes I'll be fine." She answered.

Jane smiled warily at Elizabeth and slowly stood up. Mr. Bingley grabbed her hand and walked with her out of the room. Mrs. Hurst looked at Elizabeth and smiled.

"I do hope she feels better. Does she have any allergies?" She asked.

"No she doesn't." Elizabeth replied.

Mr. Hurst finished off his cup of vintage Brandy and smiled.

"Would any of you like to play me in a game of pool?" He asked.

Mr. Darcy smiled.

"I'll take that challenge." He said.

Mr. Hurst stood up and held his hand out to his wife.

"Then a game we shall play and let's grab another bottle of that vintage Brandy."

Elizabeth watched from the front of the large playroom as Mr. Hurst and Mr. Darcy shot pool. She looked at Miss Bingley and studied her. Miss Bingley was attractive and well dressed. She had on a pink sundress with very high heels and her hair was pulled up into a curly up do. You could look at her and tell she came from money.

Miss Bingley sat as close as she could to the pool table and near Mr. Darcy. Mrs. Hurst sat at the table with Elizabeth. She watched her brother walk in and smiled.

"How is she Charles?" Mrs. Hurst asked.

He looked at Elizabeth and smiled.

"I gave her some medicine and she should be fine in about an hour or two. She is in one of my guest rooms should you want to check on her."

Elizabeth smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Bingley for taking care of Jane."

Mr. Bingley smiled and touched his chest.

"It was my pleasure." He said.

Elizabeth smiled and watched him take a seat by the men. He was very different than she had imagined him to be.

"So Charles have you heard of that football player that is going to lose everything do to his divorce?" Miss Bingley asked.

Mr. Bingley looked at his sister and shook his head yes.

So what do you think about that?" She asked.

Charles smiled.

"I think nothing of it." He replied.

Miss Bingley rolled her eyes and turned to Mr. Darcy.

"How do you feel Mr. Darcy? This gentleman worked his whole life to make it to the NFL and for him to loose a fortune do to a bad marriage just isn't right. Wouldn't you agree?" She asked.

Mr. Darcy made a shot and looked at Miss Bingley.

"I'm not understanding what your saying." He replied.

Mr. Darcy looked over at Elizabeth and their eyes met. Miss Bingley rolled her eyes in jealousy. She walked towards Mr. Darcy and stopped in front of him.

"I was just simply saying if he would have married a woman of wealth he wouldn't have ran into this problem. No he's due to loose everything. From what I understand she does nothing. To live a great life a woman should be the whole package. She should take very good care of her outer appearance and she should also have many things that she brings to the table. She should know how to speak a few languages, she should also know how to play some type of instrument. In my opinion." She said and looked at Elizabeth.

Mr. Darcy looked at Miss Bingley and frowned.

"So a good heart is something you can leave at home as long as your bringing your designer purse and ballet shoes to the table?" He asked.

Elizabeth giggled and Mr. Darcy looked at her. His eyes were dark and intriguing. She couldn't tell what he was thinking because he never looked at her longer than a millisecond.

"I never said a heart was something a woman should not bring to the table Mr. Darcy. How is your sister Georgiana? Is she still in Paris?" Miss Bingley asked.

"Yes she is." Mr. Darcy quickly replied.

Miss Bingley smiled.

"Oh I've missed her so. She is by far the most talented young woman I've ever seen. Will you please tell her I said hello?" She asked.

Mr. Darcy shook his head yes and continued to play pool. Miss Bingley looked at Elizabeth and smiled.

"California is really nice Elizabeth but its nothing like London. Its so much going on here, it doesn't look peaceful at all."

Mr. Bingley sat down his magazine and looked up at his sister.

"I stay her whenever I'm not in London and I rather enjoy it." He said.

Mr. Darcy looked at Mr. Bingley and smiled.

"I'm sure you enjoy it but I'm not convinced you'd be able to live here full time. You don't seem like the club type of guy Charles." He said.

Mr. Bingley looked at Mr. Darcy and smiled.

"Fitzwilliam I'm not sure you now what fun is."

Everyone in the room erupted with laughter except Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth. She could tell the comment Mr. Bingley made did not sit well with him. Miss Bingley looked at Elizabeth and smiled.

"Don't fret for Mr. Darcy. He doesn't have a life. He works and that's it so Charles would be right in saying he doesn't know what fun is." She said.

Elizabeth looked at Mr. Darcy and smiled. It was the first smile she had given him and it caught them both by surprise. She looked at him as he stood tall in a grey suit with a grey shirt and black tie. He might not knew how to have fun but he sure knew how to dress. She watched him run his hands through his auburn colored hair and her heart skipped a beat. He smoothed out his thick eyebrows as he ran his hand across his face and licked his full lips. _Speak Elizabeth speak. _She told herself.

"I wont join in on your joke about Mr. Darcy only because I to know how it feels to be the outcast. He doesn't seem to appreciate the joke as well." Elizabeth said.

Miss Bingley smirked and crossed her arms.

"Oh he doesn't? What else do you think you know about Mr. Darcy?" She asked.

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders.

"Not a lot, he's very reserved and he looks like he could have a temper at times. He's also very prideful.' She replied.

Miss Bingley smiled and looked at Mr. Darcy.

"What type of person do you think Elizabeth is?" She asked.

Mr. Darcy looked at Elizabeth.

"I think your witty, very intelligent and I believe you also prejudge people."

Elizabeth looked at Mr. Darcy and smiled. Miss Bingley rolled her eyes.

"Charles maybe you should go check on Jane? I'm sure she's feeling better now." She suggested.

Mr. Bingley smiled and stood up.

"I sure hope she is." He said before walking out of the room.

Miss Bingley looked at Mr. Darcy and smiled.

"We went by your castle before we left London and I was just blown away it really is breathtaking." She said.

Mr. Darcy smiled.

"Thank you It's been with my family for many years now."

Mr. Bingley walked into the room with Jane following behind him. She looked noticeably better.

"How are you feeling?" Mrs. Hurst asked.

Jane smiled.

"I'm feeling much better. Charles gave me some anti nausea medicine and it worked wonders. Elizabeth are you ready to go?" Jane asked.

"It's been such along night. I know your body is yearning to get into your own bed Jane. We will see you at my brothers fundraiser party, won't we?" Miss Bingley asked.

Jane smiled and shook her head yes. Elizabeth looked over at Mr. Darcy and waited for him to say goodnight. He continued to look at his cell phone without looking up. He had actually been nice to her the whole night and now he didn't even want to bid her goodnight. She was beyond confused.

"Thank you for having us." Jane said.

Elizabeth smiled and with that they exited the room.

Elizabeth sat with her mother at their dining room table. Mrs. Bennet wanted to know all the details about the dinner.

"So Jane was absent after dinner until it was time to go?" She asked.

"Yes she was very sick mother."

Mrs. Bennet laid her head on the table in frustration. She hoped Jane's chances weren't ruined at impressing Mr. Bingley.

"He's having a fundraiser party for a charity that he works with an his sister invited Jane to it." Elizabeth said to her mother.

Mrs. Bennet took a deep breath and smiled. All was well for now. She looked up at Elizabeth with hope in her eyes.

"Jane must impress him then or some other lady might. He is a very good catch and we would be fool to think other young lady's are not biding for his affection." Mrs. Bennet said to Elizabeth.

She took a sip of her tea and frowned.

"Was Mr. Darcy there?" She asked.

"Yes he was." Elizabeth replied.

Mrs. Bennet shook her head in disgust.

"You're a very good sister for dealing with such a man after he showed his lack of manners. Did he talk to you?" She asked.

Elizabeth thought about Mr. Darcy and smiled.

"Yes actually he did. He was much more respectful this time."

Mrs. Bennet ignored Elizabeth's smile and snorted.

"He should have been to ashamed to even speak. How was Mr. Bingley's estate?"

Elizabeth smiled.

"It was beautiful and extremely big mother. You would have loved it."

Mrs. Bennet smiled and took another sip of her tea.

"Perfect Jane should be a wife in no time. Also your father is having a guest over in a few days by the names of Mr. Collins and I want you girls on your best behavior."

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head.

"Of course mother."

Was all Elizabeth could manage to say as she thought about Mr. Darcy and why he didn't bid her goodnight.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN/ __This is my version of Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice and so it follows the story line somewhat but it wont be exact. Just wanted to give you guys a heads up. I do hope you guys is enjoying the story__J _

Chapter four

Mr. Bennet sat at his dinning room table along with his daughters, Mrs. Bennet and house guest Mr. Collins. They listened as Mr. Collins talked about his home and life back in London. Elizabeth smiled politely but was caught up in her own thoughts of Mr. Darcy. Days had passed since she had last seen him yet he was very much on her mind. She watched as Mr. Collins joked with her father and she smiled. Mr. Collins was average in his looks. Nothing to boast about. He was tall and had a large build to him.

Mr. Collins looked at Mr. Bennet and smiled.

"In London I'm a minister and my patron is the ever so elegant Lady Catherine de Bourgh. I've eaten over at her home twice and it was just lovely. Her daughter is a real beauty as well. I lavish them with complements just to see the smile on their face. It's only right you know. I tell Lady Catherine de Bourgh that her daughter is like a rare gem that hasn't been discovered yet and she just giggles. It's the little things that she appreciates."

Mr. Bennet looked at Mr. Collins and smiled.

"Is that sort of talent natural or is it thought out?" He asked.

Mr. Collins only smiled and looked at Mr. Bennet.

" I have one more story shall you wish to hear it." He said.

Lydia sat up in her seat and looked at Mrs. Bennet.

"I met a great friend doing Fleet Week and he is in town. I would love to pay him a visit in San Diego and perhaps visit our aunt at her restaurant." She said.

Mr. Bennet looked at his youngest daughter and frowned.

"You must excuse my youngest daughters manners. Please precede with your story Mr. Collins." He said.

Mr. Collins smiled and waved his hand in the air.

"No I wouldn't want to bore Lydia. Shall we watch the game that is on in your library?" He asked Mr. Bennet.

Mr. Bennet smiled and shook his head yes even though he would have preferred to watch the game by his self. Mr. Collins smiled and they exited the dinning room. Lydia looked at her mother and smiled.

"Can we go to San Diego tomorrow and see my friend and also my aunt?" She asked.

Mrs. Bennet looked at her youngest and favorite daughter whom she saw so much of herself in and smiled.

"Lydia that is over 2 hours away If you go you must take Elizabeth and also take Mr. Collins. I'm sure your father would very much appreciate that." She replied.

Lydia smiled and looked at Mary.

"Yes that shouldn't be a problem. I'm sure Mary would like to come as well."

Mary only smiled and continued to read her book.

The next day the girls rode with Mr. Collins to San Diego. Once there they headed for their aunt's restaurant where Lydia's friend was to meet them. Lydia and Mary led the group as they walked down the sidewalk. Lydia smiled and waved at every man in uniform she saw. As they approached their aunts restaurant Mr. Collins spotted a very beautiful and expensive Mercedes Mclaren driving towards them. The car stopped and parked in front of where they was standing. Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy got out of the car looking as if they stepped out of a GQ magazine. Elizabeth's tried her best to hide her smile. She looked at Mr. Darcy as they approached her. He was wearing a blue collard shirt with a dark blue tie and blue slacks. Elizabeth looked at his wheat collard fedora and smiled. _Does he ever dress regular but man he looks good. _She thought.

"Hi Miss Bennet, how are you today?" Mr. Bingley asked.

Elizabeth smiled.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm great, is your sister feeling better?" He asked.

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head yes.

"Yes much better, have you not talked to her?" She asked.

Mr. Bingley smiled and shook his head no. Mr. Darcy looked at Mr. Bingley and shook his head at his reply. Elizabeth looked up at Mr. Darcy and wondered if he was going to speak to her. Mr. Darcy looked past Elizabeth and a icy cold stare appeared on is face. Elizabeth turned to see what had made Mr. Darcy so upset.

Lydia was standing with her friend Mr. Denny and a very handsome man dressed in a Navy uniform. Elizabeth blushed as she saw the man and Mr. Darcy looked down at her.

"This is my friend Mr. Denny and his good friend. Mr. Wickham." Lydia said.

Elizabeth smiled and waved.

"Hi."

Mr. Bingley held out his hand and shook Mr. Denny and Mr, Wickham's hand.

"Hello nice to meet you two gentleman. Thankyou for your service." He said.

The two navy men smiled.

"Hi." Mr. Darcy said acidly.

Mr. Wickham looked at Mr. Darcy and gave him a . He looked down at Elizabeth and smiled.

"Hi." He said to her.

Elizabeth smiled and was caught in his gaze. Mr. Darcy frowned and looked down at Elizabeth.

" Can I talk with you for a moment?" He asked.

"Yes." Elizabeth replied.

Elizabeth excused herself and followed Mr. Darcy to the Mercedes. He leaned against the car and looked down at her.

"You look lovely today." He said.

Elizabeth smiled and looked down at her sundress peach dress and white cardigan that she was wearing. She looked up and Mr. Darcy and he wasn't smiling in fact he looked angry. She was beyond confused.

"Can I have your cell phone number?" Mr. Darcy asked.

Elizabeth smiled but then remembered she didn't have a cell phone.

"I don't have one?" She replied.

Mr. Darcy smiled and let out a little laugh flashing his pearly white teeth.

"I didn't mean to laugh. I just haven't came across anyone who didn't have a cell phone in quite awhile. I'll see you at Charles fund raiser dinner then. Will you save me a dance?" He asked.

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head yes. Mr. Bingley approached the Mercedes and looked at Elizabeth.

"Please tell Jane I said hello and enjoy the rest of your day." He said with a smile.

"Thank you and I will."

Elizabeth looked at Mr. Darcy and smiled.

"Enjoy your day Fitzwilliam." She said.

Mr. Darcy chuckled as he was caught off guard by Elizabeth calling him by his first name. He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes.

"I will Elizabeth," He replied.

Elizabeth felt something she had never felt before and quickly snatched her hand away from Mr. Darcy's. She smiled and walked away. Elizabeth walked into her aunts restaurant and took a seat next to Mr. Wickham as everyone was already seated. She looked at her aunt Mrs. Phillips and smiled.

"So good to see you." She said.

"You to Elizabeth you look lovely dear." Mrs. Phillips said with a smile.

Elizabeth sat in between Mr. Collins and Mr. Wickham. She looked at Mr. Wickham and smiled. He opened his mouth to speak and was cut of by Mr. Collins.

"Mrs. Phillips the resturant is just lovely and your hospitality is impeccable. I stay on the same grounds as the great Lady Catherine de Bourgh. For she is my patron and you are welcome to visit whenever your in London." Mr. Collins said to Mrs. Phillips.

Mrs. Phillips smiled.

"Thankyou for the invite Mr. Collins for my husband and I go home to London often and will definitely take you up on your offer."

Mr. Collins looked at Mrs. Phillips and smiled.

"Let's shoot some pool or play a game of Darts?" Lydia suggested.

Mr. Denny looked at her and smiled.

"Sure."

Everyone left the table except for Elizabeth and Mr. Wickham. Mr. Wickham turned to Elizabeth and smiled at her. Elizabeth blushed and looked away. Mr. Wickham's handsome features was a lot to take in.

"Miss Bennet it is?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes it is. Where are you from if you don't mind me asking?" She replied.

"London, in fact I know Mr. Darcy the gentleman you was talking with outside."

Elizabeth though back to the way they looked at each other and nodded her head.

"Yes, Fitwilliam. How do you know him?" She asked trying not to sound to nosey.

Mr. Wickham frowned and rubbed his chin. Elizabeth looked at his handsome face as she waited for him to reply. Mr. Wickham truly was a sight to see. His olive colored skin with thin lips and almond shaped eyes would win the heart of any woman. He coughed and it brought Elizabeth back to reality.

"How did you say you knew Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth asked again very anxious to hear his response.

"I grew up with him, in fact I'm his father's God son. The late great Mr. Darcy Sr."

Mr. Wickham smiled warily and looked down.

"My father meant a great deal to him and before my father passed Mr. Darcy Sr. promised that he would take care of me. Fitzwilliam found a way to write me out of the will and I could never forgive him for that. I won't he is a prideful, spiteful man. He was quite jealous of me as well Elizabeth. It's unfortunate but its true. I was robbed of millions that should have been mine. His aunt is Lady Catherine de Bourgh that Mr. Collins speaks of and she is not to nice herself. Very arrogant and full of herself. I never liked her or his sister for that matter. She was nice as a child but as a teenager she grew to become just as prideful as Fitzwilliam. I do hope I'm not ruining your day by bringing this up." Mr. Wickham said.

Elizabeth managed a smile and shook her head no. She felt like she had been hit by a freight train. Once again Mr. Darcy was doing what he did best. Being evil and she felt so stupid for falling for him. _How could she like a man that did such evil things? _She thought to herself.

"Do you know Mr. Bingley?" She asked.

"No and I'm sure Mr. Darcy has him fooled like he's fooled everyone else. He really isn't a good man but I wont run his name through the mud. I'm not that type of man." He replied.

Elizabeth looked at Mr. Wickham and smiled. He was handsome and honest things she respected in a man.

"Would I be wrong if I asked you out on a date?" He asked.

Elizabeth smiled.

"No a date would be lovely. What did you have in mind?" She asked.

"I thought we could go out for dinner tomorrow."

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head yes. Mr. Wickham was very handsome and she felt flattered that he would want a date with her.

"We could meet here tomorrow at 8." Elizabeth suggested.

Mr. Wickham smiled.

"8 is perfect."

She smiled and they enjoyed the rest of their stay at her aunts restaurant.

The next day Elizabeth brushed her hair as she prepared to meet Mr. Wickham at her aunts resturant. Jane walked into her bedroom holding a small box. She smiled and handed it to her. Elizabeth grabbed the package and looked up at Jane.

"What is this?" She asked.

Jane smiled and sat on the edge of Elizabeth's bed.

"It's from Mr. Darcy. His assistant brought it here."

Elizabeth frowned and opened the box. Inside was a white Iphone 5 and a white Ipad mini. It had a card on top that read. ( I thought you would benefit from a cell phone since it is 2013. I do hope you like them.) Elizabeth rolled her eyes and placed the items on her vanity. Jane looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Lizzy what is the matter with you?" She asked.

Mr. Wickham told me that he was Mr. Darcy Sr.'s God son and that he loved him very much. He also said that he was to inherit millions after he died and Fitzwilliam found a way to keep him from getting the money."

Jane gasped and touched her chest.

"Lizzy that is awful but how do you know its true?" She asked.

"Because Jane Fitzwillam is a impertinent man."

Jane stood up and grabbed the Iphone off of the dresser.

"Rude men do things like send nice gifts?" Jane asked.

Elizabeth frowned and continued to brush her hair.

"I don't understand him Jane. He doesn't speak to me one day and then the next time I see him he acts like were best friends. It has to be a reason for this and one I don't want to know. I will return those items to him as soon as I can. Maybe I can take them to the fundraiser that Mr. Bingley is throwing." Elizabeth replied.

Jane laughed and shook her head.

"Please don't insult him like that Lizzy. He is a billionaire I'm sure he doesn't care what you do with the Ipad and Iphone."

She shook her head once more and walked out of the room. Elizabeth looked over at the items in disgust. The last thing she wanted was for Mr. Darcy to be nice to her now so he could be mean to her later. She continued to brush her hair so that she could meet Mr. Wickham for their date.

A week had went by and Elizabeth and Mr. Wickham had went on two more dates. She was quite smitten with him. She looked at herself in her full length mirror and frowned. Elizabeth looked beautiful but wished she was using her outfit for another date with Mr. Wickham. Her long brown hair was spiral curled and fell effortlessly down her back. She wore a cream corseted gown that complemented her fair skin and brought out her hazel eyes. She had no wish to go to Mr. Bingley's fundraiser dinner and she definitely didn't want to see Mr. Darcy. Elizabeth looked over the box that contained the items he sent her and rolled her eyes. She hadn't even turned them on because she felt no reason to use them. Elizabeth only had thoughts of Mr. Wickham and hoped they would soon be a couple. She thought he would be upset at her for going to the fundraiser but he was okay with it and told her to have fun. Elizabeth grabbed her purse and exited her room.

Mr. Bingley's fundraiser was held the Elite Fleur De Lys Estate in Beverly Hills. The estate was breathtaking and was also known for being the worlds most expensive home in the states. Elizabeth sat at a table along with Jane, her best friend Charlotte and Mr. Collins whom was invited by Miss Bingley herself. Elizabeth watched as Mr. Darcy approached the table and rolled her eyes. Charlotte looked at her and smiled.

"Lizzy you would be crazy to trade in a billionaire for a handsome face." She said.

Elizabeth ignored her and continued to scowl at Mr. Darcy. Mr. Darcy walked to the table and stopped.

"Hello everyone. Elizabeth can I have that dance now?" He asked.

Elizabeth wanted to scream no but she couldn't find her voice. She looked into Mr. Darcy's dark intriguing eyes and stood up. She grabbed his hand and followed him to the dance floor. Mr. Darcy pulled Elizabeth to him and begin to Dance with her. They danced for minutes without saying a word. Song after song went off and they continued to dance. Elizabeth looked up and Mr. Darcy and he smiled at her.

"Did you receive my gifts" He asked.

"Yes and thank you. Why did you send them to me?" She asked.

Mr. Darcy frowned.

"Because I wanted to be able to talk with you. Was the gift that awful?" He asked with a disappointed look on his face.

Elizabeth frowned.

"The gift wasn't the problem."

"Then what was?" He asked.

"Do you know a man by the name of Mr. Wickham?" Elizabeth asked.

Mr. Darcy frowned.

"Yes I do."

"Then you know what I'm going to say next. If I may ask is it true?" She asked.

"This is something I don't wish to discuss Elizabeth." He replied.

Flizabeth stopped dancing and looked at Mr. Darcy. He stood before her in a black tuxedo with a black bow tie looking ever so handsome. She could see the hurt in his dark eyes and she was upset as well. He wasn't a nice man and she didn't want to be hurt.

"Please excuse me." Elizabeth said.

She walked off the dance floor quickly. Elizabeth walked through the estate and found herself in the front of the massive home. She rested against a pillar and looked up at the sky.

"Elizabeth have you ever been kissed before?"

Elizabeth turned and Mr. Darcy was standing next to her. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"No I haven't. Do you think that's sad as well it being 2013 and all?" She replied.

He smiled and shook his head no. He leaned in closer to her and gently grabbed her face.

"Please don't." Elizabeth whispered.

Mr. Darcy looked at her and frowned.

"I'm not the monster you think I am."

"I can only go by what you show me."

Mr. Darcy looked at Elizabeth and smiled. He licked his lips and bent down close to her ear.

"You look very beautiful tonight Elizabeth. Thank you for the dance and could you please use the gadgets I got you. I think you would rather enjoy them. I wont keep you from the party. Enjoy the rest of your night."

Mr. Darcy grabbed her hand and planted a soft kiss on it. He looked at her once more before walking off. Elizabeth was left speechless and upset with him. _How could he do that to ? He's to evil for me. _She thought. Elizabeth got herself together and walked back to the party. Mr. Collins smiled at her as she sat down at the table.

"Would you like to dance Elizabeth?" He asked.

Elizabeth looked at Mr. Collins and smiled. She was in no mood to dance but she didn't want to be rude. Jane looked at her and shrugged her shoulders. Elizabeth sighed and stood up.

"I'd love to." She replied.

Mr. Collins smiled and quickly stood up. He tripped over his foot and he stepped away from the table.

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked him.

He smiled and shook his head yes. Elizabeth grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor. Mr. Collins wasn't the best at dancing and Elizabeth instantly regretted saying yes. She glanced over to her right and Mr. Darcy was standing with Miss Bingley at a nearby table talking with her. She rolled here eyes and quickly looked away. _Why does he have to look so good and why did I tell Mr. Collins I would dance with him. He has no idea what dancing is and he keeps stepping on my foot. I wonder what Mr. Wickham is doing._ She thought.

Mr. Collins looked down at Elizabeth and smiled.

"You look very beautiful Elizabeth." He said.

"Thankyou."

"Are you seeing anyone Elizabeth?" Mr. Collins asked.

Elizabeth felt very uncomfortable. She had no type of romantic feelings for Mr. Collins.

"Would you excuse me? I really must use the ladys room." She said.

Mr. Collins smiled and stopped dancing.

"ofcourse I'll be waiting for you at the table." He replied.

_Why you only asked for one dance. _Elizabeth thought to herself as she walked off.

"Eizabeth, can I talk to you for a moment?" Miss Bingley asked as she walked up behind her.

Elizabeth frowned she stopped walking and turned around.

"Hi Miss Bingley." She said with smile.

Miss Bingley put her hands on her hips and pressed her lips together.

"Whatever Mr. Wickham told you was a fib. He has done nothing but hurt Mr. Darcy and I'm shocked you would believe a man you know nothing about. Fitzwilliam has done nothing to him."

Elizabeth glanced over at Mr. Darcy and he was talking with Mr. Bingley. She rolled her eyes and looked at Miss Bingley who stood before her in a skin tight satin gown.

"In the words of your great friend Mr. Darcy. I do not wish to discuss this right now. Do enjoy your night."

Elizabeth smiled and walked off. She felt like she was on some sort of soap opera and just wanted to go home.


	5. Chapter 5

_a/n to kmart92 thank you so much for the reviews they mean so much to me! I'm really enjoying writing this story I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do! Thanks for reading it!_

Chapter Five

Weeks had passed since Elizabeth last saw Mr. Darcy and she was fine with that. She still hadn't cut on her cell phone or Ipad even though Charlotte and Jane insisted she did. She sat next to Mr. Collins in her backyard by the pool. She pretended to read her magazine as she watched him out the corner of her eye stare at her. Mr. Collins sat up in his seat and smiled at Elizabeth.

"Is my father not home?" Elizabeth asked Mr. Collins.

"He's in his study and so I decided to catch some sun. It's such a beautiful day. Elizabeth may I ask you a question?" Mr. Collins asked.

"Yes." Elizabeth replied.

"I see you have gone on quite a few dates with Mr. Wickham but I think I would be a more suitable partner for you. I'm established and I have your mothers blessing to pursue you."

Elizabeth sat her magazine on a nearby table and looked at Mr. Collins. She didn't know what to say but she knew yes wouldn't be a word that she was going to use.

"Mr. Collins I'm flattered that you would like to date me but that's something that I'm not interested in. You are very nice and I'm sure your going to find a young lady to make you very happy." Elizabeth replied.

"That young lady could be you. I thought I felt something when we were dancing at the fundraiser was I wrong?" He asked.

_Yes you were, I only feet pain in my feet from you stepping on them. _Elizabeth thought.

"I'm sorry Mr. Collins but I think it would e best for us to stay friends." She replied.

Mr. Collins smiled and stood up. He walked away with his head down. Elizabeth sighed and closed her eyes. She figured a nap would make her feel better and give him time to get over the sting of rejection.

Elizabeth opened her eyes an hour later and her mother was standing over her. Her hands was on her hips and she looked upset.

"Is something wrong mother?" Elizabeth asked.

Mrs. Bennet frowned.

"Yes something is wrong. Did you turn down Mr. Collins when he asked you out?"

Elizabeth sat up in her seat and looked into her mother's eyes.

"Yes I did."

Mrs. Bennet put her hand on her head and looked up at the sky. She was at a lost for words.

"Elizabeth, Mr. Collins is a well respected minister in London. He could provide a great life for you. Why cant you see how good this would be for you? Mrs. Bennet asked.

"I don't like him mother and I won't entertain us being together. I just won't"

Mrs. Bennet sighed and walked off. Elizabeth grabbed her things and followed her mother into the house.

"Elizabeth come with me." Mrs. Bennet said angrily.

Elizabeth frowned and followed her mother into her fathers study. Mr. Bennet sat in his leather chair with his eyes fixed on the television. Mrs. Bennet walked to the television and stood in front of it. Mr. Bennet sighed and looked at her.

"Yes dear." He said.

"Mr. Collins is interested in our Elizabeth and she has shot him down. He is packing his things to leave as we speak and going to a hotel for the rest of his stay here in California. Please talk some sense into her." Mrs. Bennet replied.

Mr. Bennet looked at Elizabeth and smiled.

"Elizabeth is this true?" He asked.

Elizabeth slowly shook her head yes. Mr. Bennet stood up and walked to Elizabeth. He pulled her to his side and looked down at her.

"I'm proud of you for following your heart. Go enjoy your Saturday." He said to her.

Elizabeth smiled and walked out of the study. Mrs. Bennet looked at Mr. Bennet and frowned.

"What has gotten into you. You always favored Elizabeth and you continue to baby her. If she doesn't give Mr. Collins a chance I may never speak to her again. She's not a child anymore her clock is ticking. She should be a wife. I want that for all of my girls and Mr. Collins is a good man and can provide for her."

Mr. Bennet groaned and took his seat. He looked up at Mrs. Bennet and smiled.

"If she goes against what her head tells her to do, I'll never speak to her again. She isn't a child so you should stop treating her as such."

Mrs. Bennet rolled her eyes and quickly walked out of the room. Mr. Bennet shrugged his shoulders and started back watching the television.

Two weeks later Elizabeth waited patiently for Charlotte inside of a restaurant in Beverly Hills. 20 minutes went by and Charlotte came walking in. She gave Elizabeth a quick hug and sat across from her.

"Did you order for me?" Charlotte asked.

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head yes.

"Great, how have you been Lizzy?" She asked.

"I've been great. How is Mr. Wickham?"

Elizabeth smiled wide and exposed her dimples.

"He's great."

Charlotte smiled and giggled.

"Should I dare ask about Mr. Darcy?"

Elizabeth sighed and gave Charlotte a small smile. She thought about how handsome he looked at the fundraiser dinner then she remembered how cruel he had been to Mr. Wickham. She took a sip of her lemon water and looked at Charlotte.

"No I haven't talked to him nor seen him since the fundraiser dinner and no I didn't turn on the cell phone or Ipad. I just know that when I do he can contact me." Elizabeth replied.

Charlotte looked at Elizabeth and laughed.

"And that is bad?" She asked.

"Yes if you don't want to be contacted. I don't want to be tricked. He scares me Charlotte. I don't like his Dr. Jekyll, Mr. Hyde personality."

Charlotte fiddled with her napkin and watched as the waiter approached them. He sat down two salads in front of them and walked off. She looked at her salad and frowned.

"I have something to tell you Lizzy. I just don't know how your going to take it. I value your friendship and would never want to loose that." Charlotte said.

Elizabeth sat down her fork and looked at Charlotte.

"What is it Charlotte?" She asked.

Charlotte sighed and looked away.

"I'm with Mr. Collins. He likes me very much and has asked me to come back to London with him. We are to be married."

Elizabeth looked at Charlotte and didn't know how to feel. She knew they knew nothing about each other yet Charlotte was leaving her home and country to go be with him. It was insane.

"Lizzy please say something." Charlotte begged.

"What am I suppose to say? Congratulations on marrying a man you know nothing about." Elizabeth replied.

Charlotte looked at Elizabeth and shook her head.

"I'm sorry but I don't have billionaires chasing me. I come from little money and I want more for my life. He can give me that and maybe the love will come later. Please be happy for me Lizzy this may be my only shot at securing my future." Charlotte pleaded.

Elizabeth picked over her salad and went minutes without saying a word. She looked at her friend whom she loved so much and sighed.

"Congratulations Charlotte I hope you and Mr. Collins share many years of happiness together. I really do mean that." She said.

Charlotte smiled and began to talk about their wedding plans and when she would be moving. Elizabeth smiled but couldn't help but to feel bad for Charlotte. She was okay with being seconds best to a man she didn't even love just because he could provide for her.

Once at home Elizabeth, found Jane in her bedroom crying and very upset. She sat near her on the bed and rubbed her back.

"Are you okay Jane? What's the matter?" She asked.

Jane stopped crying and rubbed her eyes.

"Mr. Bingley is going back to London for business and may not be returning to the states for quite some time. I really thought he liked me." She replied.

Elizabeth smiled at Jane and moved her hair away from her face.

"I'm sure he is going to come back and swoop you off of your feet."

"And what if he doesn't?" Jane asked.

"Then another prince charming will. I know your going to have your happily ever after.." Elizabeth replied.

Jane laughed and looked at Elizabeth.

"I hope so."

Elizabeth hugged Jane and left her room. She went into her bedroom and sat at her vanity. She couldn't help but wonder if Mr. Darcy was going back to London as well. She looked over at the box filled with the items he sent her. Reluctantly she grabbed the box and sat on her bed. Elizabeth turned on the Ipad and Iphone. It took a minute for the items to cut on and Elizabeth was instantly impressed. She looked at all of the cool apps that were on the Ipad and smiled. She looked at the Imessages on the Ipad and she had two from Mr. Darcy. She paused afraid to open them. Elizabeth took a deep breath and clicked on the Imessages.

June 22,2013 3:30pm

I do hope you like the items I sent you Elizabeth. You've bewitched me and that is something that has never happen to me.

Elizabeth put her hand on her head and went to the second Imessage.

July 26, 2013 1:00am

Elizabeth you looked beyond beautiful tonight. I really wish you would have let me kiss those delicate lips of yours. I'm not the monster you think I am.

(Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control angel face)

Elizabeth sat the Ipad down beside her and shook her head. She had just got down to thinking about Mr. Darcy once a day and here he was back like he left something. _I wonder if he left his number in the cell phone? _Elizabeth thought. She grabbed the phone and looked through it and there it was 20 area code and all. Elizabeth closed her eyes and dialed the number.

"Hi Elizabeth." Mr. Darcy answered.

"Hi."

"I must say I was not expecting a call from you today or any other day for that matter. "How are you angel face?" He asked.

Elizabeth smiled.

"I'm fine, are you going back to London with Mr. Bingley?" She asked.

"...Yes I am. I have a bunch of business meetings I have to tend to. Can I see you before I go?" He asked.

Elizabeth thought about Mr. Wickham and how she was to meet up with him tomorrow and felt guilty. "

"I've gone out on quite a few dates with Mr. Wickham." Elizabeth said as she felt the need to confess.

"I see, do you love him?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"No, I don't but I do like him. He's different from you. I don't like the things you've done." Elizabeth answered.

"I'm not what you think I am but the past is the past and I don't want to discuss it. A date with me is nothing like a date with Mr. Wickham. Please let me take you out Elizabeth before I go." Mr. Darcy pleaded.

Elizabeth looked up at her door and Jane was standing in the doorway nursing a box of Kleenex.

"Okay when do you suppose we meet up?" Elizabeth asked.

Mr. Darcy chuckled on the other end of the phone.

"Elizabeth you shall be swept off of your feet whenever you are to see me. I will pick you up in two hours. Is that okay?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"Yes do you need my address?" Elizabeth asked.

"No I know where you stay I will see you then angel face."

"Okay."

Elizabeth ended the call and Jane walked into the bedroom. She sat next to Elizabeth and smiled.

"Mr. Darcy?" She asked.

"Yes and I know what your thinking but its not like that. He is leaving with Mr. Bingley tomorrow and he just wants to say goodbye. Oh Jane what am I doing? I really like Mr. Wickham but I get this sensation when I'm around Fitzwilliam and it scares me."

Jane looked at Elizabeth and smiled at her.

"Is it love?" She asked.

Elizabeth frowned and shook her head no.

"It can't be love, he's to arrogant and rude for me to love him."

"Then why did you call him just now?" Jane asked.

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"Because In a weird way I'm drawn to him but enough about my issues with Fitzwilliam. How are you doing?" Elizabeth asked Jane.

"Elizabeth I'm going to go away for awhile." Jane replied.

"Away where?"

"Our uncle Mr. Gardiner has offered for me to come to London and I happily accepted. I might be able to spend some time with Charles there. We haven't been home in so long and I miss London. I'll come back I promise unless I get married to a handsome, wealthy man by the name of Charles Bingley."

Elizabeth smiled and hugged Jane tightly.

"I'll miss you so very much. Please make sure you call me every chance you get." Elizabeth whispered into Jane's ear.

Jane smiled.

"I will."

Elizabeth opened her front door and Mr. Darcy stood on the other side of it wearing a smile and holding a dozen red roses. Elizabeth smiled and took the roses. She quickly put them into the kitchen and exited her house. She did not want her mother to know Mr. Darcy was taking her out.

Elizabeth walked out of the house and Mr. Darcy grabbed her hand. He looked down at her and smiled.

"You look beautiful angel face." He said.

Elizabeth smiled and looked at Mr. Darcy. He was dressed in blue jeans with a collard shirt, blue vest and tie. He looked very handsome.

"Can you please call me Elizabeth or Lizzy? The angel face is to much for me. Were just friends Fitzwilliam."

Mr. Darcy smiled and looked down at Elizabeth.

"Ofourse Elizabeth."

Mr. Darcy led Elizabeth to a red Bentley Continental GT and opened the car door for her. Elizabeth smiled and got in. She sighed and took a deep breath in through her nose and out through her mouth. Elizabeth was extremely nervous and she didn't even know why. Mr. Darcy got into the car and pulled off.

Mr. Darcy took Elizabeth to a very exclusive restaurant on Rodeo Drive that he rented out for the rest of the night. Elizabeth sat across from him quiet and impressed. She hated to admit it but she was enjoying herself. She looked down at her foie gras and smiled. It was delicious the best she had ever had.

"The food is delicious. Thank you for this it was really un expected."

Mr. Darcy smiled and continued to look at her.

"How old are you Fitzwilliam?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm 28 Elizabeth." He replied.

Elizabeth took a sip of her drink and looked at Mr. Darcy.

"Why do you that? She asked.

He smiled.

"Do what?"

"One minute your all smiles and the next your so serious. What are you thinking about?" She asked.

Mr. Darcy got out of his seat and walked to Elizabeth's side of the table. He bent down in front of her and smiled.

"You." He whispered.

Elizabeth's heart jumped out of her chest and onto the table. She didn't know what to say so she smiled. Mr. Darcy brushed his nose against hers and softly kissed her on the lips. A small moan escaped Elizabeth's mouth. She opened her eyes and looked at Mr. Darcy.

"Please don't I'm not ready." Elizabeth whispered.

Mr. Darcy licked his lips and smiled at her.

"You wish is my command angel face."

Elizabeth sat with Mr. Darcy inside his car outside of her home. She looked over at him and wondered what he was thinking.

"You don't talk to me." She said to him.

He ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

"I told you Elizabeth you bewitched me. I don't know what to say to you. I just know I want to be around you." He replied.

"How long will you be in England?" Elizabeth asked trying to change the subject.

Mr. Darcy frowned and looked out of his window.

"For a while I have a lot of business I have to tend to. Will you visit me? I can send my jet or airplane to pick you up."

"I don't know Fitzwilliam. I am still seeing Mr. Wickham." Elizabeth replied.

Mr. Darcy frowned and looked over at Elizabeth. He gazed into her eyes and smiled.

"I will miss you Elizabeth. Please make sure you keep the cell phone and the Ipad powered on. I'll be forced to send you another one if you don't." He said.

Elizabeth smiled and let out a light giggle.

"I will Fitzwilliam. I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you all so much for the reviews! I really do enjoy this story! It's the first of many__J_

Chapter Six

Three weeks had passed since Elizabeth last saw Mr. Darcy. She sat in the study with her father bored out of her mind. Her mother walked into the room and looked at her.

"I just talked with Mrs. Lucas and they are to leave in the next week to check on Charlotte in London. She has married Mr. Collins and made a home near his parish. Do you wish to go with them?" Mrs. Bennet asked.

Elizabeth reluctantly shook her head yes. She had no ill feelings for Charlotte and truly did want the best for her.

"Yes I would love to go with them." She replied.

Mrs. Bennet smiled and put her hands on her hips.

"I do wish one my daughters were married right now. Lucky Mrs. Lucas. I know she is proud and happy."

Mr. Bennet looked at Mrs. Bennet and frowned.

"Let's be happy for The Lucas's and know that one day our daughters will be wives as well. Is that to much to ask my dear?" Mr. Bennet asked Mrs. Bennet with a smile.

Mrs. Bennet shook her head and walked out of the study. Elizabeth looked at her father and they laughed.

"Is she really upset with me?" Elizabeth asked her father.

Mr. Bennet smiled at Elizabeth and shook his head no.

"Lizzy I will deal with your mother. You just live your life because its your own. Are you serious with this Mr. Wickham fellow?" Mr. Bennet asked.

Elizabeth looked at her father and smiled.

"Were dating." She replied.

"Your aunt Mrs. Gardiner told me that he has a bad reputation in London and also feels you could do much better than him. She said he doesn't have any money." Mr. Bennet said.

Elizabeth looked at her father and frowned.

"I don't want to pursue a man just because he is rich father."

"I know dear I just want the best for you. Can you just make sure you are seeing Mr. Wickham for what he is and not what you want him to be?" He asked.

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head yes.

"If you will excuse me father, I have to meet with Mr. Wickham for lunch." Elizabeth said.

Mr. Bennet smiled.

"Of course dear have fun."

Elizabeth walked into her bedroom and glanced over at her cell phone. Mr. Darcy had not called her and she kind of missed him. She fought the urge to pick up the phone and went into her walk in closet. Elizabeth put on a white maxi dress with a blue jean jacket. She grabbed her Chloe sunglasses and walked out of her bedroom.

Elizabeth walked into a steakhouse restaurant off of Robertson blvd. She looked around and spotted Mr. Wickham sitting at the bar. She smiled and walked towards him. He looked incredibly handsome in a black collard shirt with dark jeans. Mr. Wickham looked at Elizabeth and smiled.

"You look beautiful." He said to her.

Elizabeth smiled and gave him a quick hug.

"Thank you. Do we not have a table?" She asked.

Mr. Wickham smiled and took a sip of water.

"I wont be able to stay long but I do need to talk with you."

"Okay."

Elizabeth smiled and took a seat next to Mr. Wickham he looked at her and smiled.

"I really care for you Elizabeth so I want to be honest with you. I'm seeing a young lady by the name of Miss King and I care for her deeply as well. She is considerably wealthy and has offered to take me to Paris with her."

Elizabeth stopped smiling.

"And what did you say?" She asked.

Mr. Wickham looked away.

"I said yes. I am truly sorry and I do hope your not to mad at me." He replied.

Elizabeth shook her head in disappointment. She stood up and put on her sunglasses that sat on top of her head.

"I'm hurt yes but I don't hate you. Have fun in Paris."

Mr. Wickham said nothing and Elizabeth walked off.

Once home Elizabeth rushed upstairs to her bedroom and closed the door. She sat down on the edge of her bed and began to cry. She was completely caught off guard by Mr. Wickham's confession and didn't see it coming. Her cell phone began to ring and she looked at her vanity. Elizabeth stopped crying and smiled. _Now he decides to call me. _Elizabeth thought. She grabbed her phone and sat back down on the bed.

"Hello." She answered.

"Angel face are you alright?" Mr. Darcy asked with concern.

Elizabeth frowned and looked at herself in her vanity. She was anything but alright. _How does he know I'm upset? _Elizabeth thought.

"I couldn't be better. How is London?" She asked.

Mr. Darcy sighed.

"It's the same as it was when I left. A meeting here, a meeting there. I miss you. How are you, you sound upset?"

"You haven't called me since you left and you decide to call today Fitzwilliam. May I ask why?" Elizabeth asked.

"I could feel you needed me. Is something wrong with that?" He asked.

"No it isn't."

"Do you miss me?" Mr. Darcy asked.

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip in contemplation and looked at herself in her vanity. She had just been hurt by Mr. Wickham and couldn't take another heartache but she couldn't deny how she was feeling either.

"A little I suppose." She replied.

Mr. Darcy chuckled.

"I cant stop thinking about you Elizabeth. Have you considered

coming to see me?"

"Actually I'm coming with The Lucas's to visit Charlotte and Mr. Collins in a few days." Elizabeth replied.

"Mr. Collins that stays near my Aunt Catherine de Bourgh?" He asked excitedly.

Elizabeth smiled.

"Yes. "

"You don't know what that means to me. I shall come to see you as soon as you arrive. Are you sure your alright?" Mr. Darcy asked.

Elizabeth sighed and laid back on her bed.

"Yes I'm fine Fitzwilliam. Thank you for calling to check up on me. Has Mr. Bingley asked about Jane?" Elizabeth asked.

After several minutes of silence Mr. Darcy replied.

"No."

Elizabeth shook her head and smiled. His mood swings were all over the place.

"And here we are again with the silence." She said to him.

"I know and I'm trying I really am. I just don't know what to say to you. Hearing you breathe is enough for me Elizabeth. Will you call me once you have arrived. The phone will be set up today for you so you can make calls while your in London."

"Yes Fitzwilliam I will call you."

"Elizabeth."

"Yes."

"I can't wait to kiss you again. Do call if you need me. Have a safe flight angel face."

Elizabeth smiled.

"I will."

She ended the call and rolled over onto her stomach. The last thing she needed to do was fall in love with Mr. Darcy. _Maybe it's to late._ She thought to herself.

Elizabeth and The Lucas's arrived in London and stopped by her aunt Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner's home to visit Jane. Elizabeth sat with Jane at the dining room table. Jane looked happy but Elizabeth could sense she was still very sad over Mr. Bingley.

"How are you really Jane?" Elizabeth asked.

Jane smiled and pulled her long hair into a ponytail.

"I'm okay. I could be better. How is Mr. Wickham?" Jane asked.

"Yes, how is he?" Mrs. Gardiner asked as she sat next to Elizabeth.

"He's left for Paris with a woman by the name of Miss King. Mother says she is to inherit millions and so I don't blame him. He lost his father and never received what was rightfully his so I can understand why he is determined to be rich."

Mrs. Gardiner looked at Elizabeth and frowned.

"Sweetheart he is a scoundrel and I'm very sorry he did that to you. Are you alright?" She asked.

Elizabeth looked at her aunt and smiled.

"Yes I am."

Mrs. Gardiner nodded and took a sip of the tea. She looked at Elizabeth and smiled.

"Dear before you leave London you must come with me and your uncle on a tour. We would love to show you the lakes."

Elizabeth smiled and quickly shook her head yes. That sounded very exciting to her.

"I would love to thank you for asking." She said.

Mrs. Gardiner smiled.

"Thank you for coming."

Elizabeth and the Lucas's left the next day en route to Mr. Collins and Charlotte's home. Elizabeth's cell phone beeped and she smiled. She looked down at her text message and clicked on it.

August 14,2013 8:30 am

"Angel face are you hiding from me?"

Elizabeth smiled.

"I thought we talked about the angel face nickname and I forgot to call you. I'm sorry. I stopped to see Jane she is staying with my aunt and uncle."

Elizabeth text back to Mr. Darcy.

August 14,2013 8:33 am

"Did you have a safe flight? I can't wait to see you. We need to talk."

Mr. Darcy text back.

"Yes I did and I'm delightfully surprised to hear you want to talk. I'll call you when I arrive."

Elizabeth responded.

August 14,2013 8:37 am

"I'll be waiting angel face. Sorry I can only call it how I see fit."

Elizabeth frowned as she put the cell phone in her purse. Mr. Darcy was making it impossible for her not to like him. Mrs. Lucas looked back at her and smiled.

"Are you alright dear?" She asked.

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head yes.

"Great because were here."

Elizabeth walked with Charlotte through her yard. Her home was quite lovely and Elizabeth was very happy for her. Charlotte turned to Elizabeth and smiled.

"I was told just before you arrived that Mr. Darcy is joining us for dinner tomorrow and he is to bring his cousin Colonel Darcy as long as well. He must like you Lizzy are you still with Mr. Wickham?" Charlotte asked.

Elizabeth walked to a nearby bench and sat down. Charlotte joined her.

"No I'm not. He left for Paris with a woman by the name of Miss King. I wish him nothing but the best." Elizabeth replied quickly.

Charlotte looked at Elizabeth and smiled.

"Lizzy you are so very stubborn and blind might I add. Cant you see how much Mr. Darcy likes you?" She asked.

Elizabeth looked at Charlotte and frowned. She didn't want to offend Charlotte by saying that she wasn't going to grovel at Mr. Darcy's feet just because he was rich so she smiled.

"I don't want to get hurt again Charlotte. He still has done things that I don't agree with and how do I know he will not do that to me?" Elizabeth asked.

"Do what?" Charlotte asked.

"Hurt me." Elizabeth replied.

Charlotte grabbed Elizabeth's right hand and smiled at her.

"Lizzy take a chance. How will you know if you don't? I took a chance and here I am. Married and happy. Lizzy don't you want that for yourself? Your so beautiful, you should be a wife. Your in great shape, a little short but that's fine. You've grown your hair down your back and your beautiful almond shaped eyes hypnotize every man you come across. Lizzy I want you to be happy because you deserve it." Charlotte said with a smile.

Later on in the evening Lady Catherine de Bourgh held a dinner for The Lucas's, The Collin's and Elizabeth. Lady Catherine de Bourgh home was not a home but more like a castle. It was grand and The Collin's along with Elizabeth were in awe of it. Elizabeth watched Mr. Collin's complement Lady Catherine de Bourgh every chance he got. She was forced to hold in her laugh for it was quite funny. Lady Catherine de Bourgh looked at Elizabeth and smiled.

"So Elizabeth what instruments do you play?" She asked.

Elizabeth smiled.

"I play the piano adequately." Elizabeth replied.

Lady Catherine de Bourgh frowned.

"Did you not learn how to fully play it from your lessons?" She asked.

Elizabeth giggled.

"I only had a few, my sisters and I weren't forced to play instruments. It was my choice to learn."

"Well did you take dance lessons?" Lady Catherine de Bourgh asked.

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head no. Lady Catherine shook her head in disgust.

"Your mother would have been doing you girls great justice had she insisted you take instrument and dance lessons. My daughter knows three different languages. She plays the flute along with piano and she also took ballet when she was a child. Men want a accomplished woman."

"I agree however I don't feel I missed out on anything because I don't speak 10 languages. I've lived a very good life and so has my sisters." Elizabeth replied.

Lady Catherine de Bourgh sneered and continued on with her meal.

Hours later Elizabeth sat inside of Charlotte's living room. Charlotte walked in and smiled at her.

"Mr. Darcy is here to see you. He's outside." She said excitedly.

Elizabeth smiled and stood up.

"Is he alone?" She asked.

"It looks like he as a driver. Remember what I said Lizzy. Give him a chance."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Elizabeth had never been so nervous in her life. Maybe when she got her period but that didn't even compare to how nervous she was now. She rushed to Charlotte's bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was still perfectly pulled into a curly updo and her peplum dress was surprisingly wrinkle free. She quickly applied a light coat of lip gloss to her plump lips and smiled. Elizabeth looked at herself in the mirror and laughed. "_It's just Fitzwilliam calm down Lizzy". _She said out loud.

Elizabeth pulled herself together and walked out of the bathroom. She walked down the stairs and out of the house. Elizabeth gasped when she looked at Mr. Darcy. The sun was going down and his eyes glared at her as he leaned against a white Mercedes Maybach Landaulet. Dressed in a grey suit with a white shirt open at the collar he looked incredibliy handsome. Elizabeth smiled and slowly walked off of the porch. Mr. Darcy met her half way and looked down at her.

"You are a sight for sore eyes. May I hug you?" He asked in a low raspy voice.

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head yes. Mr. Darcy smiled and leaned towards elizabeth. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed the top of her head. Elizabeth closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest. He smelled so good it made her smile. She looked up at him and licked her lips.

"You said you wanted to talk." She reminded him.

Mr. darcy looked down at her and smiled. He let go of her and grabbed her hand. As they walked to the Maybach an older gentleman exited the car and looked at them.

"elizabeth this is my driver Mr. Dunkin. Mr. Dunkin this is my angel face."

Elizabeth blushed and smiled at mr. dunkin. He noded his head and opened the car door for them. Elizabeth climbed into the car that was the size of a small room and took a seat she put on her seat belt and looked up at the sky for the sun roof on the car was down. She watched Mr. Darcy climb in and smiled at him.

"I see you love a nice car." She said to him.

He smiled and bit his lip.

"That I do. I'm very picky about what I do and don't like."

Elizabeth squirmed alittle in her seat and looked at Mr. Darcy.

"What do you like?" She asked in a low voice.

Mr. Darcy smiled and touched the side of Elizabeth's face. He leaned towards her and whispered in her ear.

"You angel face."

Elizabeth felt sensations in her lower body that she had never felt before. She quickly sat back in her seat and put her hand on his chest.

"Where are you taking me Fitzwilliam?" She asked with a smile.

Mr. Darcy smiled and grabbed Elizabeth's hand. He kissed the back of it and sat it in his lap on top of his hand.

"To my restuarnt. I havent eaten all day and I'm starving. How was your day?" He asked.

"It was great. Jane is doing well and Charlotte seems happy with Mr. Collins. I'm so very happy for her." Elizabeth replied.

"How was my aunt? Not to snobbish I hope."

Elizabeth giggled and he looked at her.

"What is it?" She asked.

Mr. Darcy shook his head.

"Nothing I'm just so happy to see you. I want to touch you but I don't want offend you." He replied.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and the thought made her blush. She smiled and quickly shook her head no. She didn't trust herself with Mr. Darcy and that scared her. Her virginity was something she wanted to hold on to and give to her husband. "The most valuable gift you can give". She could hear her mother saying.

"I'm not ready for your touch Fitzwilliam. You cloud my judgment and I'm not the kind of girl that sleeps around if you know what I mean."

Mr. Darcy instantly let go of Elizabeth's hand. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at her.

"I would never imply that and I apologize if I offened you in any kind of way. I know you're the purest kind of lady." He replied.

Elizabeth arched her eyebrow. _How in the world does he know? _She thought to herself suddenly feeling very embarrassed. He looked at her and smiled.

" It's nothing to be ashamed about. I feel as if I came across a diamond that hasn't been formed yet. All you need is the right amount of pressure angel face."

Elizabeth bit down on her bottom lip and looked out of the window. She felt like she was going to pass out. No one had ever talked to her that way and her virgin ears didn't know how much more they could take.

Elizabeth sat across from Mr. Darcy inside of his resturant. It was very beautiful and romantic. She quietly watched him eat with a smile on her face. He looked at her and smiled.

"What is it angel face?" He asked.

She smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing, how much property do you own?" She asked.

Mr. Darcy chuckled and took another bite of his steak.

"A lot." He replied.

"What do you do exactly?" She asked.

Mr. Darcy stopped eating and looked at Elizabeth.

"My father left me a oil field that has generated $200 billion dollars since it was first gushed. I have side companies that I handle as well." He replied.

"Wow that sounds like it keeps you very busy."

Mr. Darcy smiled.

"It does but I make time for what's important. What do you want to do with your life Elizabeth?" He asked.

Elizabeth smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. Is that bad?" She asked embarrassed.

Mr. Darcy smiled and shook his head no. The waiter approached the table, the only other person in the restaurant besides the staff and smiled.

"Would you like anything else Sir or Miss's Bennet?" He asked.

Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy smiled and shook their head no in unison. The waiter smiled and walked off. Elizabeth looked at Mr. Darcy.

"I thought you wanted to talk." She said to him.

Mr. Darcy sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"I want to be with you angel face. I cant stop thinking about you and I know you like me to you're just scared. I was scared at first to I must admit. We come from completely different back grounds but I couldn't fight it anymore. I have to be around you. Not a day goes by that I don't think about those beautiful eyes or those juicy lips. When I think about that hair of yours that falls down your back to your waist I nearly loose it. You are the most beautiful woman ive ever seen. Do you feel the same way?" He asked.

Elizabeth looked at Mr. Darcy and before she could reply he was out of his sit and standing behind her. She breathed hard as he turned her chair around and kneeled before her. He pulled her face to his and gentley kissed her lips. Elizabeth closed her eyes as Mr. Darcy's tongue invaded her mouth. Slowly he swirled it around her tongue and then without warning sucked her tongue into his mouth. Elizabeth monaed and Mr. Darcy slowly sucked her tongue while looked into her eyes. She clentched her thighs together as her body began to ache for his touch. Elizbaeth pulled back her tongue and looked at Mr. Darcy. He smiled and licked his lips.

"You taste so good." He whispered.

"I told you Fitzwilliam, I'm not that kind of girl. I know you're a billionaire and can have whom ever you want but you cant have me until I tell say you can."

Mr. Darcy eyes widened and he laughed. He stood up and sat back down in his seat. Elizabeth turned her chair around and looked at Mr. Darcy.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing, I've never been talked to like that before. Who knew such a fiesty personality could come out of someone so small. I promise I wont kiss you again until…you allow me to."

"I don't know if we could be together." Elizabeth said in a low voice.

Mr. Darcy frowned.

"Please don't tell me you and Mr. Wickham are still together. Trust me when I say my feelings for your run deeper than his. Have you kissed him?" Mr. Darcy asked.

Elizabeth frowned.

"You and I are not a couple yet so I don't have to answer but no I have not kissed him." She replied.

Mr. Darcy smiled.

'How many men have you kissed?" Mr. Darcy boldly asked.

"That is none of your business. I haven't asked you about your bedroom activities so please don't insult me by prying into mine." Elizabeth replied angrily.

Mr. Darcy smiled.

"I wasn't trying to insult you even though I do love the pissed off angel face. I was just simply wondering. In a perfect world I'm your first everything but surely you've been kissed before."

He smiled at Elizabeth and began to eat the rest of his now cold steak. Elizabeth sat back in her seat speechless. She had indeed been kissed before but not like that and then she had the sudden urge to get back to Charlotte and Mr. Collins home. She knew she would need a fresh pair of underwear.

The next day Elizabeth sat at Lady de Bourgh's piano with Colonel Darcy seated next to her. Mr. Darcy sat on a nearby sofa with his Mac Book Air in his lap while Mr. Collins and Charlotte talked amongst each other. Charlotte's parents left earlier that morning having to return to the states to handle business. Elizabeth decided to stay so that she could tour the lakes with her aunt and uncle.

Elizabeth played the piano as best she could. Colonel Darcy looked at her and smiled. He was indeed a Darcy. Tall and attractive with dark brown hair and light brown eyes.

"You play the piano beautifully." He said.

Elizabeth smiled and glanced over at Mr. Darcy he did not look up instead he continued to type. She rolled her eyes and started back playing the piano.

"So how do you know my dear cousin?" Colonel Darcy asked.

Elizabeth stopped playing the piano and Mr. Darcy looked up at her.

"I met him at Charlotte's parents memorial day party. He insulted the party and insulted me." She replied.

Colonel Darcy touched his chest in disbelief.

"I've known Fitzwilliam's to have high standards but you my dear is as good as good gets."

Elizabeth blushed and Mr. Darcy smiled.

"I'm not a perfect man but I do learn from my mistakes." Mr. Darcy said in his defense.

Colonel Darcy smiled and looked at Mr. Darcy.

"Is she not the most beautiful woman you've ever seen?" He asked.

Mr. Darcy bit his bottom lip and looked into Elizabeth's eyes.

"She is indeed. She would put many to shame." He replied.

Elizabeth blushed and quickly stood up. She held her head down as she walked out of the room. If she looked into Mr. Darcy's eyes just for just a second longer she might come undone and that would be very embarrassing. She didn't like the power he had over her.

Elizabeth sat in the park two days later deep in thought. She was loosing all control when ever she got around Mr. darcy and that scared her a lot. She wanted to stay friends for awhile only because she had never been so sexually attracted to a man like she was with Mr. Darcy and she didn't want that to cloud her judgment. She had already been hurt by one attractive man and didn't want that to happen again. She looked up and saw Colonel darcy running towards her. He was wearing a grey hoodie and grey jogging pants. He smiled and took a seat next to her.

"Hi Colonel, how are you?" Elizabeth asked.

Colonel caught his breath and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"I'm great Elizabeth, you look lovely today. How are you?"

"I'm great have you spoken with Fitzwilliam?" Elizabeth asked.

Colonel smiled and shook his head yes.

"He's having lunch with his friend Mr. Bingley a fine fellow might I add."

Elizabeth looked at Colonel Darcy.

"Really, I talked with him this morning and he didn't mention that to me." She said with an attitude.

"I'm sure it was not on purpose. I know he and Mr. Bingley are great friends. He told me awhile back how he saved him from a bad realtionship so they must be close for Mr. Bingley to take Fitzwilliams advice."

Elizabeth became so angry she could barely sit still. She didn't know for certain it was pertaining to Jane but she figured it was. That was what Mr. Darcy did. She felt a sudden urge to cry as she thought about all she had the fun she had recently experienced with him. Colonel Darcy looked at her and touched her hand.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Elizabeth quickly wiped her tear away and stood up.

"Please excuse me." She said in a low voice.

Colonel Darcy smiled and Elizabeth quickly walked away. As she approached Charlotte and Mr. Collin's home she spotted Mr. Darcy pulling up in his Maybach. She rolled her eyes in disgust. He was the last person she wanted to see. Mr. Darcy emerged from the car seconds later with a dozen red roses and holding a Tiffany's bag. He was dressed casually in a blue polo shirt with dark blue jeans and black Louis Vuitton loafers.

Mr. Darcy walked onto the porch and looked down at Elizabeth. He handed her the flowers and she threw them onto the porch. He looked at her and frowned.

"Did I miss something?" He asked.

"You really had me fooled Fitzwilliam! Sending me nice gifts being all affectionate and in then in the same breath you bad talk my sister to Mr. Bingley. I found a way to let go of what you did to Mr. Wickham because I never heard your side but this is unforgivable. How could you do that? I watched my sister fall apart before my very on eyes because he did not pursue a relationship with her."

Mr. Darcy reached for Elizabeth but she snatched away from him.

"I only told him that she did not seem like she liked him as much as he liked her. I was being a friend to him Elizabeth. It had nothing to do with me not liking Jane. Oh and Mr. Wickham tried to elope with my little sister just to get our money and so that is why I don't deal with him anymore. I'm not a monster. Please angel face don't give up on us." He pleaded.

Elizabeth began to cry. She wanted to run to his arms and hug him tight but she was just to angry with him. Once again he had let her down with evil ways. She wiped away her tears and frowned.

"I don't trust myself with you Fitzwilliam. You'r going to hurt me, I just know it. Plese leave me alone and pretend I never existed."

Fitzwilliam stepped towards Elizabeth and looked down at her. He wiped her tears away and pulled her face up to his.

"I love you elizabeth. I cant just let you go. I want to wake up next to you and I lie down next to you."

He dropped the Tiffany's bag onto the porch and pulled her to his chest.

"I want to make love to you. I want to give you whatever you heary desires just to see a smile come on that pretty face."

Elizabeth closed her eyes as he leaned down and slowly kissed her. She imagined Jane siting on the edge of her bed with a box of Kleenex and opened her eyes. She stepped back and looked at him.

"I cant keep doing this with you. I'm sorry Fitzwilliam but our story doesn't have a happy ending. Goodbye."

Elizabeth held in her tears and quickly walked into the house. She leaned against the door once it was closed and began to cry. Not only had Fitzwilliam hurt her but he also aided in Jane's pain. He was not the man she thought he was.


	8. Chapter 8

_I just want to say thank you all for the reviews please keep them coming! _

Chapter Eight

Elizabeth sat in silence on the patio of a bistro restaurant in Beverly Hills while her sisters Lydia, Kitty and Jane chatted away. She glanced over at Jane and smiled. Jane was back to her beautiful self. Her face was radiant and she looked beautiful in her spaghetti strap dress. She was so very happy that Jane decided to return home with her. Elizabeth hoped she was finally getting over Mr. Bingley. After recently ending her friendship with Mr. Darcy she herself knew it was easier said then done to get over someone you cared for.

The Gardiners informed Elizabeth that they wouldn't be able to take her on a tour of the lakes until next month because they had business they had to tend to. Elizabeth was disappointed but agreed she would come back in a month for her tour.

Elizabeth looked down at her plate and frowned. She had no appetite and regretted coming with her sisters but Jane insisted she get out of the house. A week had passed since Elizabeth last saw Mr. Darcy and she was a mess. She had different emotions running through her everyday. She would miss him and grab her cell phone but then she would remember what he did to Jane and would quickly put it down. She couldn't find the strength to throw it out yet. Elizabeth had received 10 text messages from Mr. Darcy and refused to check them. She needed to stay strong and contemplated finally throwing away the cell phone and Ipad. Elizabeth knew that the longer she kept them the harder it would be to let him go. Jane sneezed and Elizabeth was brought back to the present.

"Kitty and me has had so much fun since you girls have been gone. We've also met so many Navy men. Don't you just love a man in a suit?" Lydia asked and smiled at Kitty.

Jane looked at Elizabeth and rolled her eyes. Elizabeth giggled.

"Oh and have you heard about Mr. Wickham and Miss King?" Lydia asked.

Jane and Elizabeth shook their head no. Lydia sat up in her seat and smiled.

"He and Miss King are no more. She left for Paris without him and he hasn't spoken to her since then. She is a moronic fool to leave such a handsome man. He is sure to get picked up by another lady very soon. You should see how the women throw themselves at him."

Jane smiled.

"After what he did to Lizzy I have no sympathy for him." She said.

Lydia ignored Jane's comment and looked down at her manicured finger nails. She shook her head and smiled.

"Mr. Denny and Mr. Wickham is back packing through Europe and we would love to go. The only problem is how do we convince mother and father to let us. Remember father's dear friend Colonel Foster? Their son and daughter is going as well and I'm sure that is me and Kitty's ticket to going. I will tell mother tonight for we must purchase our ticket soon and I do hope she says yes. I couldn't imagine being here while everyone else I know is backpacking through Europe. "

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders not caring at all about what Lydia was talking about and put on her Fendi sunglasses. Lydia looked at Elizabeth and then looked at Jane.

"What exactly happened in London? Lizzy you haven't said more than three words since you've been home and Jane you are just now staring to look like your old self again. I mean if you would have come home with your hair in that dreadful tomb raider braid that you wore for 3 weeks. I was going to kill myself. Can you two please tell us what's the matter?" Lydia asked.

"Nothing Lydia. Lizzy is great and so am I. Also you gossip more than anyone I know so I'm sure you've talked with mother many nights about me and Lizzy's man trouble." Jane replied.

Lydia laughed and clapped her hands.

"I do love a juicy story. Shall we go?" She asked.

Elizabeth sighed and shook her head yes.

"Please I'm very tired." She said.

Lydia rolled her eyes and looked at Kitty.

"I wasn't talking about going home. I was thinking we could go looking for looking for some men in some suits. Might make you girls feel better." Lydia said.

Jane placed her credit card onto the table and looked up.

"No Lydia were going home."

Elizabeth walked into her bedroom and rolled her eyes when she spotted a brown package sitting on her bed. "_I told him to pretend I never existed"._ She said to herself and sighed. She walked around her bed for a few minutes and before she knew it she was ripping the package open. Inside the box sat a small Tiffany's box. Elizabeth heart began to beat fast as shakily opened the Tiffany's box. A small note card sat on top of the cushion that covered the jewelry. It read. **I love you angel face. Please answer my calls or I will have no choice but to come get you.**. Elizabeth took a deep breath and looked at the card again. Her eyes had to be deceiving her. She opened eyes wide and carefully read "**or I will come get you."** Elizabeth dropped the card and sat down at her vanity. The thought of Mr. Darcy coming to get her nearly made her expire. Elizabeth took a deep breath and looked into the box that she was still holding. She gasped at the platinum flower diamond bracelet that sat inside the box. It was exquisite. Elizabeth picked the bracelet up and shook her head. It looked very expensive and it was definitely the best gift she had ever received in her life. Her cell phone began to ring and she frowned. "_How does he always know when to call?"_ She asked herself out loud. Elizabeth grabbed her phone and answered it.

"Fitzwilliam."

"…Angel face. It feels so good to hear your voice. Did you get your gift? My assistant Patricia said it was delivered today."

Elizabeth looked at the bracelet and smiled.

"Yes and it's beautiful. I'm sure it was very expensive and I couldn't dare keep it." She replied.

"Angel face I would ship the Tiffany & Co store to you if that would bring you back to me so please don't care what the cost was. I miss you baby."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and licked her lips. Mr. Darcy had just threw a weeks worth of progress out of the window.

"Please Fitzwilliam, we have no future together and so I would appreciate it if you left me alone. Like I asked you to do in London. How much do you care for me?" Elizabeth asked.

"Very much. I'm in love with you Elizabeth."

Elizabeth heart fluttered. She closed her eyes and when she opened them tears slid down her face.

"Fitzwilliam you hurt me. I love my sister dearly and you hurt her. You don't do that to someone you love. If you really care about me then you will do what I ask and that is to leave me alone. Goodbye."

Elizabeth ended the call and rested her head on her vanity. It hurt her deeply to say that to Mr. Darcy but she was scared to give him another chance. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle him hurting her again.

Elizabeth walked into her backyard an hour later and took a seat next to Jane at the patio table. Her parents was having a barbeque and their family and friends were amongst them. Mrs. Lucas and Mrs. Bennet joined them at the table. Mrs. Lucas looked at Elizabeth and smiled.

"I love those shades Lizzy, what brand are they?" She asked.

Elizabeth smiled Mrs. Lucas was always very nice to her.

"Thank you there Prada." Elizabeth replied.

"Prada oh yes one of my favorite labels. How have you been?" She asked.

"Great." Elizabeth replied in a high pitched voice trying to mask hurt pain.

Mrs. Lucas smiled.

"Charlotte was so very happy to see you. Thank you again for coming with us." Mrs. Lucas said with a smile.

Mrs. Bennet scowled at Elizabeth. Elizabeth ignored her mothers stare and smiled.

"Thank you for inviting me. I had a lot of fun." Elizabeth replied.

Mrs. Bennet shifted in her seat and sighed.

Everyone at the table looked at her.

"I do wish my girls could become wives soon." She whimpered.

"I do as well."

Elizabeth looked up and locked eyes with Mr. Darcy. She almost fell out of her chair. He flashed his million dollar smile at her and he looked down at her mother.

"Can I talk with you and your husband for a moment?" He asked.

Mrs. Bennet frowned and reluctantly stood up. She followed Mr. Darcy as he approached her husband as he stood by the grill. Elizabeth watched in shock. Jane and Mrs. Lucas smiled at her.

"I always knew you two would be a great pair. He called Sir Lucas and informed us he was coming to town. I then told him he should come to the barbeque. He has it bad for you Lizzy." Mrs. Lucas said with a smile.

"Were not together and we never will be. I'm furious with him for coming here."

Elizabeth stood up and quickly walked into her home. She rushed upstairs and went into her bedroom. Elizabeth sat down on her bed and crossed her arms. She was beyond mad at Fitzwilliam. She heard a knock on her door and seconds later Jane walked in. She smiled and walked to Elizabeth's bed. She took Elizabeth's sunglasses off of her. Jane than released her hair from the hair clip that was holding it up. She grabbed a hand mirror off the nightstand and held it to Elizabeth's face.

"Lizzy you are so very beautiful. From your beautiful eyes to those freckles that dance on the top of your cheeks. Your lips are so perfectly shaped when you wear that red lipstick you love and I swear you look like a young Elizabeth Taylor. I truly believe that is why mother gave you that name once she saw your face with those thick eyelashes I want. Mr. Darcy loves you isn't it obvious?" Jane asked.

"Jane you don't know the things he's done. He's a very bad man."

Jane looked at Elizabeth's vanity and her eyes widened. She stood up and grabbed the Tiffany's bracelet off of the box it was sitting on.

"Did he give this to you?" She asked in a low voice.

Elizabeth slowly shook her head yes. Jane shook her head and playfully fell onto the floor.

"Lizzy are you insane? Do you know what I would give to have Charles pursue me like this and he wouldn't have to chase me to another country dear. I would happily give myself to him. Please tell me why you are so angry with Mr. Darcy?" She asked.

"He did something that not only hurt me but it also affected you. His cousin came with him when he came to visit me and he was quite fond of me. I of course only had Fitzwilliam on my mind but I continued to be cordial to him. He told me one day how Fitzwilliam bragged about preventing Mr. Bingley from making a big mistake. I asked him what the mistake was and he replied that Fitzwilliam talked him out of getting into a bad relationship. I was very upset and stunned. I confronted Fitzwilliam and he said he was just looking out for Mr. Bingley and that it was in no way to hurt you. He also told me the reason behind him and Mr. Wickham's feud. He said Mr. Wickham tried to elope with his sister just to get their money. I felt awful for believing Wickham but I still couldn't bring myself to forgive Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth replied.

Jane sat on the bed next to Elizabeth and smiled at her.

"Charles and I never really connected. I was so busy trying to impress his sisters that I forgot to build a relationship with him. I could feel him pulling away from me and once I realized what I was doing wrong it was to late. Mr. Darcy is a good friend for seeing what was true and protecting his friend. Please forgive him Lizzy. Charles is a grown man and no one can force him to do anything he doesn't want to do. I want you to be happy even I'm not Lizzy because I love you. You are a very good sister and also my best friend."

Jane hugged Elizabeth and looked at her.

"Now let's go downstairs. Mother most be thinking of a million things Mr. Darcy could give her for Christmas. They share a laugh and exit the room.

Elizabeth slowly walked into the backyard. The party was still going strong and everyone was having a good time. She spotted Mr. Darcy sitting at a table with Lydia and Kitty. Elizabeth shook her head as she walked to the table. She sat next to Mr. Darcy and looked at Lydia.

"Could you two give us a moment?" She asked.

"Yes but did you hear the good news? Mother and father have agreed to let me go on the backpacking tour. Kitty cant go because she is starting school but I made it." Lydia said in almost one breath.

Elizabeth smiled.

"That's great, can we please have some privacy? She asked again.

Lydia looked at Kitty and they smiled. They giggled and quickly left the table. Elizabeth looked at Mr. Darcy and shook her head.

"I don't know whether to smile at you or hit you." She said to him.

Mr. Darcy smiled but it did not connect to his eyes. Elizabeth grabbed his hands and placed them into her lap.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't want to lose you angel face."

Elizabeth looked at Mr. Darcy and felt silly for treating him so bad. He looked so vulnerable and empty as he sat before her in a another one of his tailored suits. His hair sat perfectly on his head a little longer than it was the last time she saw him. Elizabeth ran her hands through it and he smiled.

"Do you forgive me?" He asked in a whisper.

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head yes.

"I'm sure my mother and father was very puzzled by you being here." Elizabeth said with a laugh.

"Yes they were. I told them how our love affair began and that I don't want it to ever end."

Elizabeth smiled.

"I'm shocked that you were so open with my parents. How did they receive it?" She asked.

A smile appeared on Mr. Darcy's face and he leaned into Elizabeth's ear. She took a deep breath and clenched her thighs together. The attraction they shared for each other was so strong it nearly pulled them together.

"They gave me their blessing." He replied.

Elizabeth giggled and looked at Mr. Darcy.

"To do what?" She asked.

Mr. Darcy got down on one knee and looked up at Elizabeth.

"To do this."

Elizabeth's mouth fell open and heart began to beat fast. She looked around and her family was standing behind her with her mother and father in the front. Elizabeth turned to Mr. Darcy and he was holding a Tiffany's ring box. Inside it sat a 5 carat platinum ring with a round center stone diamond. Elizabeth bit her bottom lip out of excitement. She looked into Mr. Darcy's eyes and smiled.

"Elizabeth I have never felt feelings for a woman. Until I met you. You changed the way I look at life with your carefree spirit and I admire you. I've stared at you many of times wondering how God could make such a perfect creature. There is no flaw in you and I cannot let another day go by without having you in my life. Will you please marry me?"

Elizabeth smiled and slowly shook her head yes.

"I would love to."

Everyone clapped as Mr. Darcy put the ring on Elizabeth's ring finger. Elizabeth at a loss for words began to cry. Mr. Darcy pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight. He pulled her face up to his and smiled.

"I love you baby."

Elizabeth smiled.

"I love you too Fitzwilliam."

Mr. Darcy closed his eyes and sighed with relief. She had never told him that before. He looked down at her and gently kissed her on the lips. Mr. Darcy remembered her parents were near and loosened his grip on her. He leaned towards her ear and smiled.

"I'll give you a real kiss later." He whispered.

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head okay. She walked to her father and hugged him tightly. She looked up into his eyes and noticed he had been crying.

"Is everything okay father?" Elizabeth asked.

Mr. Bennet smiled and shook his head yes.

"I love you so much Lizzy. Does this man make you happy?" He asked.

Elizabeth thought about the sweet text messages Mr. Darcy sent her and that sweet kiss they shared. She blushed at the though of his lips on hers.

"Yes he does."

Mr. Bennet smiled.

"Good you've always been my favorite even though you should keep that between us. I just want you to be happy and its bittersweet to know that I'm going to have to let you go."

Elizabeth looked up at her father and caressed the side of his face.

"I will always be your sweet dear Lizzy and remember you had my heart first father." Elizabeth said with a smile. Mrs. Bennet walked up and gave Elizabeth a quick hug. She smiled at Mr. Bennet and he walked off.

"Lizzy I'm at a loss for words. I had no idea you were on good terms with Mr. Darcy let alone in love with him. This is confusing but my friends will die of envy when the news spread. He is a really good catch. I was for sure Jane would be a wife first. Congratulations baby."

"Thank you mother."

"I must start preparing for the wedding as soon as you pick a date. You wont move to London will you? He can surely build you a home here near us."

Elizabeth sighed.

"Mother I just got engaged. I have no answers for you right now. Please excuse me." Elizabeth replied.

Elizabeth quickly walked away. She snuck into her house and sat at the island in her kitchen. She felt strong hands massage her back and she smiled. Elizabeth leaned back against Mr. Darcy's chest and looked up at him.

"Sorry for leaving you out there. I needed a break from my mother."

Mr. Darcy kissed the top of her head and smiled.

"Your family is lovely and your father is very fond of you. I assured him that I'm going to take very good care of you."

He turned her around and picked her up. Elizabeth wrapped her legs around his waist and looked into his eyes.

"You promise not to hurt me?" She asked.

"I promise."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and kissed Mr. Darcy passionately. Her tongue slid into his mouth and his sweet tongue caressed hers. Elizabeth moaned with pleasure. She bit Mr. Darcy's bottom lip and smiled at him.

"How long have you been in California?" She asked out of curiosity.

Mr. Darcy smiled.

"A week." He replied.

Elizabeth shook her and leaned in to kiss him again.


	9. Chapter 9

_This chapter will focus on Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy. I always wondered how they were as a couple. I hope you enjoy!_

_Chapter 9_

Elizabeth sat inside of the manicure and pedicure salon inside of The Ritz Carlton hotel. Two days had passed since she and Mr. Darcy had gotten engaged and against her fathers wishes she chose to leave with him the night he proposed. He was leaving in 3 days so she wanted to spend as much time with him that she could. She reassured her father that they would be in separate rooms and not worry for he raised her up with good morals. Mr. Darcy's Ritz Carlton suite was suite was over 2,000 square feet and was more like a apartment rather than a hotel room. They had managed to sleep separately first the first two nights and Elizabeth hoped they could keep it up. The sexual tension was building up and almost to a head. Elizabeth spotted Mr. Darcy exiting the bathroom after a shower and nearly had a panic attack. The white cotton towel could barely hide his member as it swung back and forth as he walked into the bedroom. She knew that if she had stayed a second longer they would have shared a secret. So Elizabeth jumped out of bed and went to the spa.

She waited patiently as her toe nails to dried for her finger nails were dry already. Elizabeth sat next to two older women that hadn't stopped talking since they sat down. She looked down at her pink nail polish and smiled. She loved the color it was a very soft pink. A tall beautiful red head sat down next to her and looked at her engagement ring.

"Beautiful ring, I'm Gwen by the way." She said.

Elizabeth smiled.

"Thank you, I'm Elizabeth."

"How long have you been married? I've just recently gotten divorced and so it feels so weird to have my wedding ring off after wearing it for ten years."

"Wow ten years, I am so very sorry to hear it came to an end."

Gwen laughed and shook her head.

"I'm not he was sleeping with every long legged whore he came across. He got my daughters art teacher pregnant and he lost all of our savings to online gambling. I'm just now starting to recover."

Elizabeth smiled tightly. She had no words of wisdom for Gwen only a good doctor could help her. _Maybe Dr. Phil._ She thought. Elizabeth held back her laugh and looked down at her toe nails. Surely they were dry now.

"So how long have you been married?" Gwen asked.

"I'm not I just got engaged." Elizabeth replied.

Gwen smiled.

"Congratulations! Marriage is a beautiful thing for the first nine months. I'm just joking. Who's the lucky fellow?" She asked.

Elizabeth looked at Gwen and wondered why she was asking her so many questions. She remembered Mr. Darcy telling her that her life would never be the same._" Your engaged to a billionaire oil tycoon, angel face your life is never going to be the same. Don't trust strangers for they could be reporters trying to make up a story about us or worse. I have a lot of money that you too will inherit and that has made you a target." _Elizabeth touched her toe's and smiled. _Thank God there dry._ She thought. She quickly stood up and looked at Gwen.

"Have a great day and good luck to you."

Gwen smiled.

"You do the same Elizabeth."

Elizabeth walked out of the salon and back to the room. As she entered she could hear Mr. Darcy talking on his cell phone. She walked into the living room and he was sitting on a sofa with his Mac book in his lap and his cell phone to his ear. Elizabeth smiled and walked towards him. He looked very sexy in his black v-cut t-shirt with dark jeans. Mr. Darcy looked up at Elizabeth and smiled.

"Patricia I will call you back the future Mrs. Darcy has returned. Also I wont all final copies of the contract sent to me before being sent over to Alexander."

Mr. Darcy ended the call and looked up at Elizabeth. She moved his laptop to the table and straddled his lap not caring that she had a dress on. Mr. Darcy put his arms around her and looked into her eyes.

"Do you like your nails?" He asked.

Elizabeth ignored his question and ran her fingers across his thick eye brows along with lightly touching his long eye lashes. She traced the outline of his soft lips and grabbed his face. Elizabeth closed her eyes and kissed him passionately. Mr. Darcy squeezed Elizabeth's back and ran his hands down to her backside. He gently squeezed her butt and playfully hit it. Elizabeth smiled at looked at him.

"You should go down to that spa everyday if your going to come back home to me like this." Mr. Darcy said with a smile.

Elizabeth laughed and looked away. She remembered they was in a hotel room and frowned.

"But this isn't our home and your leaving me soon." She whined.

Mr. Darcy smiled and kissed Elizabeth on the lips.

"My home is wherever you are. Do you want to come back with me angel face? I do have many people I want to introduce you to. More importantly you have to meet my sister."

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip and wondered if his sister would like her. Mr. Darcy smiled.

"Georgiana is going to love you."

"How do you know?" She asked.

Mr. Darcy pulled her face to his and their lips met.

"Because I love you."

He slid his tongue into her mouth and slowly circled it around her tongue. Elizabeth let out a soft moan. She could feel their tension hit the top. Mr. Darcy's manhood swelled and began to pierce Elizabeth in her most sensitive part of her body. The sensation sent shivers down her back. She arched it and began to slow grind on his lap. Mr. Darcy looked at Elizabeth with passion in his eyes. He ran his hands slowly up her back and caressed her skin. He pulled the top to her chiffon maxi dress down and her breast were exposed. Elizabeth blushed and felt very timorous. No one had ever seen her chest that she often complained about because she felt it was to big. Mr. Darcy licked his lips in admiration. He leaned Elizabeth back and slid his tongue from the top of her neck down to her breast. His tongue slid over to her nipple and he gently clamped down on it. Elizabeth moaned and she could feel her innocence slip through her finger as it began to throb. She looked at Mr. Darcy and shook her head no.

"Fitzwilliam please I want to wait and I can't fight the urge to make love to you when you're doing this to me. Sorry if I led you on but my virginity is something special and I want our first time to be magical. Can you promise me it will be?" Elizabeth asked.

"Mr. Darcy chuckled and quickly pulled the top of her dress up.

"If I have to take you to Disney World and have you in Cinderella's castle to make it magical I will. I'm sorry angel face."

Elizabeth smiled and kissed him on the lips.

Elizabeth's new Louis Vuitton sunglasses covered her eyes and her long hair blew in the wind as she sat next to Mr. Darcy. He had the top down on his Bugatti Veyron as they drove down highway 46. Elizabeth looked at Mr. Darcy and wondered just home many cars did he have. Her hair blew in her face and hit against her cheek hard. She rolled her eyes and decided enough was enough. She grabbed her hair and put it in a loose fishtail braid. Mr. Darcy looked over at her and smiled.

"I love you braid." He said.

Elizabeth smiled and touched her hair.

"Thank you. How many cars do you have?" She asked.

Mr. Darcy looked at her and smirked.

"A lot."

"You don't like sports cars?" He asked.

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders. She never really cared to much for them. People was always getting hurt in them.

"Sports cars are okay when the owner drives responsibly. This is a very nice car. My father would love it." She replied.

Mr. Darcy looked at her and smiled.

"If you want to stay here I will build you a house."

Elizabeth looked at Mr. Darcy and smiled. She was so happy with him.

"Isn't your company based out of London?" She asked.

"That wouldn't be a problem. When I travel you travel. I will of course have a building set up here if we stay. What do you want to do?" He asked.

"I don't know. I would love to visit your home in London."

Mr. Darcy reached over and grabbed Elizabeth's hand. My home is now your home. You wont have to visit it because you will live their as I do. What I have belongs to you as well angel face."

Elizabeth smiled and looked out of the window. She felt uncomfortable talking about things he acquired before they were together. It didn't matter to her that he was a billionaire. She wanted to be with him because he made her feel loved and no other man had ever made her feel that way. She knew he had whatever he wanted and whatever he didn't have he could get but she hoped her virginity would be the best gift he ever received. She smiled and squeezed her legs together as she thought about how their wedding night would be.

"I would like for us to pick a date." She blurted out.

Mr. Darcy smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Okay the sooner we get married the sooner you will be my wife. Do you have a date in mind?" He asked.

Elizabeth thought about the question and smiled.

"Yes I do. May !2." She replied.

"The weather will be perfect. Is there any reason in particular why you picked that date?" He asked.

Elizabeth looked at Mr. Darcy and smiled.

"It's my birthday. That way every year you can be my present."

Mr. Darcy smiled and licked his lips.

"Don't talk to me like that again until your last name is Darcy."

Elizabeth laughed and caressed his hand.

Mr. Darcy pulled up to a ranch style home and parked. Elizabeth looked out the window and smiled at all of the beautiful horses she saw. She quickly got out of the car and walked hand in hand with Mr. Darcy up to the house. A older gentleman walked out of the house as Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy approached the steps.

"Hi I'm Mr. Chapman the owner are you Mr. Darcy?" He asked with a smile.

Mr. Darcy smiled and shook his head yes.

"Yes I am and this is my fiancée ang…Elizabeth." He replied.

Elizabeth looked at Mr. Darcy and shook her head. _He has forgotten my name because he always calls me angel face. _She thought to herself.

Mr. Chapman smiled and walked off of the porch. He quickly shook Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy's hand. He looked over at the car and a big grin appeared on his face.

"That's a beautiful car you got there. What was it 800,000$?" He asked.

Mr. Darcy looked at Elizabeth and then looked at Mr. Chapman.

" Two million." He replied in a low voice.

Elizabeth's jaw dropped and she shook her head. Her ears had to be deceiving her. She couldn't understand why on earth he would spend that kind of money a car. She looked up at him and he squeezed her hand tight. He looked at Mr. Chapman and smiled.

"May I have a moment with my fiancée?" He asked.

"Sure I'll be with the horses."

Mr. Chapman smiled and quickly walked away. Mr. Darcy turned to Elizabeth and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

"Why do I feel like I'm in trouble?" He asked her and laughed.

"Because you are. Fitzwilliam that is a awful lot of money to spend on a car."

Mr. Darcy smiled and nodded his head.

"I know and I never had to discuss my spending with anyone so please bare with me. Money is not a issue and so yes I purchased the car when I got here a week ago. Maybe If my sweet angel face would have taken me back a week ago. I could have two million dollars in my bank account."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Fitzwilliam what am I going to do with you?" She asked.

He smiled and looked into her eyes.

"Love me."

Elizabeth smiled and rubbed her nose against his.

"That I can do Fitzwilliam."

Mr. Darcy put Elizabeth down and she fixed her jeans. She grabbed his hand and they walked to the back of the ranch. She looked at the horses and smiled.

"I love horses Fitzwilliam. My mother would take me and my sisters to a ranch every Saturday." She said with a smile.

Mr. Darcy looked down at Elizabeth and smiled.

"Then I must buy you the most beautiful horse you've ever seen."

Elizabeth smiled and looked at Mr. Darcy.

"I love you."

Mr. Darcy leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you to angel face."

The next morning Elizabeth slept peacefully in bed. Her cell phone began to ring and she groaned. Her cell phone rang again and she picked it up with her eyes still closed. She groaned again and answered the phone.

"Hello." She answered.

"Angel face I'm a meeting in San Francisco. I didn't want to wake you because you looked so peace full. I have to leave earlier than expected."

Elizabeth frowned and sat up in the bed.

"Is everything alright" She asked.

"Yes my sister is returning home and I have a lot to discuss with her. Please tell me you will come with me." He pleaded.

Elizabeth sighed and thought about her father. She needed to see him before she left.

"Yes Fitzwilliam but can I come near the end of the week. My father misses me a lot and I don't want to go out of the country without his blessing. Do you understand?" She asked him.

"Of course angel face. I'll be back in a few hours so we can share a meal together before I go."

"Okay…. Fitzwilliam." Elizabeth called out.

"Yes."

"I love you so very much and I cant wait to spend the rest of my life with you." She said as a tear slid down her face.

"I love you too angel face this is only the beginning."

Elizabeth ended the call and smiled. She closed her eyes and hoped she dreamed of the man she didn't want to live without. Fitzwilliam Darcy.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you all for the reviews!_

Chapter Ten

3 days had passed since Mr. Darcy left for London and Elizabeth missed him already. She walked with Jane and Kitty along the Santa Monica Pier and there he was. Mr. Wickham looked at Elizabeth and smiled. He got up from the bench he was sitting on and begin to walk towards them. Jane looked at Elizabeth.

"Is that Mr. Wickham?" She asked.

Elizabeth sighed and shook her head yes. He was the last person she wanted to see.

"Make sure you flash your ring so he can feel as stupid as he looks." Kitty said.

Elizabeth and Jane giggled.

"No I'll be nice." Elizabeth said to Kitty.

Mr. Wickham stopped in front of them and smiled. Shady or not he still was very handsome. He had on a black polo shirt with khaki pants. He smiled and looked at Elizabeth.

"You look very nice Elizabeth. May I speak with you for a moment?" He asked.

"Yes please excuse me girls." She said.

She smiled and Jane and Kitty before walking off. Elizabeth followed Mr. Wickham to the bench he was seated at and sat down. Mr. Wickham turned towards her and smiled.

"Have you did something different to your hair?" He asked.

Elizabeth smiled.

"Yes I got it cut to the middle of my back. It had grew to my waist." She replied.

"It still looks lovely. Are you upset with me?" He asked.

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head no.

"That's very noble of you. I was rather rude to you and for that I do apologize. I'm leaving in a few days to go backpacking through Europe and I would love to take you out before I go." He said.

"I'm engaged." Elizabeth blurted out.

Mr. Wickham looked down at her ring and smiled.

"Wow, I guess congratulations are in order." He said.

He grabbed her hand and got another look at her ring. Elizabeth pulled away from him and frowned.

"Is there a problem?" She asked.

Mr. Wickham smiled and shook his head no.

"I was just admiring your ring. It is exquisite and very expensive. I hope I'm not being to rude when I ask how much did it cost?"

Elizabeth gasped and shook her head.

"Rude you are for even I do not know the price and if I did I wouldn't tell you." She replied.

Mr. Wickham smiled.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a lover of nice things. Who is the lucky fellow?" He asked.

Elizabeth thought about Mr. Darcy and blushed.

"It's Fitzwilliam." She replied.

Mr. Wickham chuckled and threw his hands up in the air.

"Now it all makes sense. How did he win you over?" He asked.

Elizabeth frowned and rolled her eyes. She felt no need to explain her relationship to Mr. Wickham.

"The details don't matter. Were together and very much in love." Elizabeth replied.

"I'm happy for you Elizabeth. I just don't want you to get hurt."

_Like you hurt me?_ She thought to herself.

"I trust Fitzwilliam with my life. I love him and I know he would never do anything to hurt me." She replied.

Mr. Wickham bit his bottom lip and shrugged his shoulders.

"Is he not still a smug bastard full of pride?" He asked.

Elizabeth stood up and shook her head at Mr. Wickham.

"Fitzwilliam is still full of pride and can be smug at times but he is not a bastard. He gives me all the love and affection I need. Your jealousy of him is as visible as a candle in the night. I do hope you have a nice time in Europe."

Mr. Wickham quickly turned his head and Elizabeth walked away. She laughed as she thought about his bastard comment and decided she would not tell Mr. Darcy he said that.

Once home Elizabeth rushed to her bedroom to Skype Mr. Darcy. She changed into her Victoria's Secret pajamas and laid on her bed. She called his Skype number on her Ipad and smiled. Mr. Darcy answered and seconds later his face was on the screen. He smiled at her and blew her a kiss.

"Hi angel face. I miss you." He said and sighed.

Elizabeth smiled.

"I miss you to so much. How was your day?" She asked.

Mr. Darcy sighed again and ran his hands through his hair.

"Long. When are you coming?" He asked.

"Soon Fitzwilliam. I saw Mr. Darcy at The Santa Monica Pier today." She said nervously.

Mr. Darcy frowned and took of his collard shirt. Elizabeth looked at his chest and smiled.

"Did you meet him there?" He asked with an attitude.

Elizabeth quickly shook her head no.

"I was there already with Jane and Kitty. He asked me out on a date and I told him we were engaged. Can you believe he asked me how much my ring cost?"

Mr. Darcy chuckled and smiled.

"You should have told him it doesn't matter because he will never be able to afford it. Money isn't everything but to Wickham it is and I don't see him acquiring any anytime soon. Was he nice to you?" Mr. Darcy asked.

Elizabeth thought about his smug bastard comment and smiled. She wasn't going to upset Mr. Darcy with foolishness.

"Yes he was. I miss you so much Fitzwilliam."

Mr. Darcy sat up in his bed and smiled.

"I miss you too angel face. What are you wearing?" He asked.

Elizabeth blushed and looked down at her Victoria's Secret flannel onesie.

"Fitzwilliam you don't want to know. I'm dressed like a 12 year old." She whined.

Mr. Darcy laughed and licked his lips.

"Show me angel face."

"You're going to laugh."

Mr. Darcy shook his head.

"I promise I wont and I always keep my promises."

Elizabeth sighed and looked down at her black snowflake themed pajamas. She rested her Ipad on her vanity in its case so it stood straight up. She took a few steps back so Mr. Darcy could see her whole body. He whistled as she turned around.

"I love it angel face. You are the sexiest woman in the world."

Elizabeth turned to grab her water off of her night stand and Mr. Darcy gasped.

"Does it snap in the back?" He asked in amazement.

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head yes.

"Will you un snap it for me?" He asked in a low voice.

Elizabeth took a sip of water and thank God she didn't have granny panties on. She put her water bottle down and un snapped her pajamas pocket that covered her bottom. She turned her back to Mr. Darcy and flushed red.

"Are those black thongs you're wearing?" He asked.

'Yes." Elizabeth answered.

Mr. Darcy groaned and shook his head.

"Your body is so perfect baby. I love you."

Elizabeth turned around and smiled.

"I love you too Fitzwilliam."

Elizabeth grabbed her Ipad and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Goodnight Fitzwilliam, I'll call you tomorrow." She said with a smile.

Mr. Darcy smiled and rubbed his eyes.

"Goodnight angel face and I like your hair cut."

Elizabeth smiled and ended the call.

The next day Elizabeth helped her mother sit platters off fruit onto the tables in the backyard. Her parents were having a going away party for Lydia for she was leaving in a few days. Elizabeth sat the last platter down and walked towards her father. He stood at the grill with a beer in his hand and a smile on his. Elizabeth gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I need to talk with you father." She said.

"Yes dear, what is it?" He asked.

Elizabeth shifted from one foot to the other and bit her bottom lip. She sighed and looked up at her father. She knew what she was about to say was going to upset him.

"Father do you think it's best to send Lydia to another country and let her go backpacking with a bunch of men?" She asked.

Mr. Bennet frowned and sat his beer down.

"What are you saying Lizzy?" He asked.

Elizabeth looked at the ground and then up at her father.

"Lydia is quite wild father. I don't think she needs to be in another country with a bunch of men. That is to much temptation and I don't think she is mature enough to make wise decisions."

Mr. Bennet smiled.

"Lydia is a spitfire indeed. Has she upset you recently and you feel the need to seek revenge?" He asked.

Elizabeth frowned and shook her head no.

"Of course not I just feel she still need a lot of guidance and growth before venturing out on her own. Her actions will reflect this family." Elizabeth replied.

Mr. Bennet grunted and looked down at Elizabeth.

"Have your mother and I not guided her enough? What do you suppose we do Elizabeth? We cant keep her home forever. A girl like Lydia will go crazy if she does not get a chance to find herself. Lydia is her own person as you are. What she does will reflect her not you. Is that all Elizabeth?" he asked.

Elizabeth sighed and decided to let the Lydia discussion go. She looked at her father and smiled.

"Fitzwilliam wants to send for me Friday. He wants me to meet his dear sister. I wanted your blessing father."

Her father frowned and shook his head.

"You are not married yet Elizabeth. I don't know how I feel about this. I love you very dearly and I trust you. When you arrive your aunt and uncle are to stay with you at Mr. Darcy's estate. Is that clear?" He asked.

_Lydia is free to roam the country and I need babysitters. Just great!_ Elizabeth thought. She shook her head yes and quickly walked away.

Lydia's going away party came and went. Elizabeth, Jane and Mary was going to miss Lydia but welcome a quiet home. Kitty on the other hand took it very hard and cried because she wished she was going as well.

Elizabeth said goodbye the next day to her family and boarded Mr. Darcy's private jet. She arrived 10 hours later welll rested and eager to see her fiancee. Elizabeth stepped off of the jet and smiled. Mr. Darcy stood in front of his white Ferrari F430 in a black leather jacket with a white shirt and black jeans. He smiled at Elizabeth and walked towards her. Elizabeth rushed down the steps and into Mr. Darcy's arms. He hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head. Elizabeth rested her head against his chest and smiled. She was finally with him and all was well. She was finding it very hard to be apart from him. Mr. Darcy tried to pull away to grab Elizabeth's bag but she hugged him tighter. He rubbed her back and smiled.

"I missed you too angel face. We have to work something out because I cannot separate from you again. Also I talked with your aunt and uncle The Gardiners and they are to arrive at my home in the morning. We should go it's getting dark."

Elizabeth sighed and shook her head okay.

Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes and stretched as Mr. Darcy turned the car off. She looked out of the window and fell like she had fallen off a cliff. She turned to Mr. Darcy and smiled.

"This is not a house."

Mr. Darcy smiled and kissed Elizabeth's hand.

"Welcome home baby."

Elizabeth smiled and exited the car. She looked up at the castle and shook her head it was massive. Mr. Darcy grabbed Elizabeth's hand and led her to the castle. He opened the door and they were greeted by his housekeeper Glenda. Glenda smiled at Elizabeth and shook her hand.

"Mr. Darcy has told us so much about you. Congratulations on your engagement. I'll go get the staff we have been waiting to meet you."

Glenda rushed off and Elizabeth smiled and Mr. Darcy.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a castle. I'm speechless Fitzwilliam."

Mr. Darcy gave Elizabeth his million dollar smile.

"We have a castle and here is the staff."

Elizabeth smiled as 3 men and 3 women walked towards her led by Glenda. They stood side by side and smiled at Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy. Mr. Darcy let go off Elizabeth's hand and looked at her.

"I don't like a lot of traffic in my home so I don't want a lot of staff. I've known these great people for quite awhile and so I consider them family. Glenda is the housekeeper along with Marsha and Jenny. They will take care of the house and the laundry needs. Their schedule will be up for you in the kitchen until you are ready to take it down. Elizabeth smiled and felt relieved to see that Marsha and Jane were in there late forties along with Glenda. She trusted Mr. Darcy but she didn't want any young women walking around her soon to be house in some maid uniform. Mr. Darcy walked to the men and smiled. They were older as well.

"This is Rick he is the head of security. Marko is my chef and Stewart is my body guard. He has been with us everywhere we've went you just didn't see him. Stewart is training your body guard as we speak." Mr. Darcy said and looked at Elizabeth.

"Bodyguard?" Elizabeth asked.

Mr. Darcy looked at her and shook his head yes.

"Remember what I said angel face. People will do awful things for money. I want you safe." He told her.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded her head.

Mr. Darcy looked at Marko and smiled.

"You can get our dinner ready and we will be eating in the private dining room."

Marko smiled and shook his head okay.

"Nice to meet you Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiled and Marko walked off. Mr. Darcy grabbed her hand and led her upstairs. As they walked down the long hallway on the west wing of the castle, Elizabeth looked at portraits of Mr. Darcy's family and smiled. They were beautifully painted. Mr. Darcy opened the door to his master bedroom and walked in. Elizabeth sighed and looked around. It was the biggest master bedroom she had ever seen. She walked to the huge bed that sat in the middle of the room and fell back onto it.

"Fitzwilliam that was the longest walk ever. How many rooms do you have?" She asked.

Mr. Darcy grabbed her foot and took her riding boots off. He looked at her and smiled.

"50."

Elizabeth gasped and shook her head. It was very overwhelming for her. She watched Mr. Darcy lay down next to her and turn onto his side. She rubbed his face and gently kissed him on the lips.

"Fitzwilliam this to much. I never imagined I would be in a castle and marrying my prince charming. I'm a'little overwhelmed right now."

Mr. Darcy took of his shoes and climbed on top of her. He licked her lips and slowly slid his tongue into her mouth. Elizabeth moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist. His tongue tasted so good to her she sucked it slowly as she looked into his eyes. Mr. Darcy moaned and pulled his tongue back. He pushed Elizabeth's head to the side and began to gently kiss her neck.

"I missed you so much angel face." He whispered in her ear.

"You did?" Elizabeth asked.

Mr. Darcy slowly slid his tongue down her neck and she moaned. He reached between her legs and slowly massaged her sex. Elizabeth moaned and looked up at the ceiling. She had never been touched there before or than touching herself in the shower out of curiosity. The feeling was sensational. Mr. Darcy looked down at her and smiled.

"Can I show you how much I missed you without us having sex?" He asked.

Elizabeth sighed and shook her head no. She didn't want to risk them having sex. Mr. Darcy smiled and got up. He sat next to Elizabeth and kissed her on the lips. Elizabeth rolled onto her side and frowned.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked.

Mr. Darcy shook his head no and smiled.

"Of Course not and when our wedding night comes I'm going to make you cum so hard your going to cry."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and smiled.

"How about that dinner now?" She asked.

Mr. Darcy smiled.

"Let's go."


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you all for the reviews! To Janefanatic thank you for your review ;-) I chose for Elizabeth to call Wickham, Mr. Wickham because even though they went on a few dates they didn't have a real connection so she kept it formal. Also I wanted Mr. Darcy to be over Wickham and his schemes. He knew that Wickham hadn't changed and his true colors would come shinning through. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

_Chapter Eleven _

The next day Elizabeth walked with Georgiana as they traveled in and out of boutique's. Stewart followed closely behind them. Elizabeth was delighted to see how nice Georgiana was. Elizabeth was also delighted to see they liked a lot of the same things sense Georgiana was only a year younger than her. They handed their bags to Stewart and walked into a small café. They took a seat and ordered latte's. Elizabeth looked at Georgiana and smiled. Georgiana was very different from Mr. Darcy. He was confident and she was very shy. She was much taller than Elizabeth and larger as well but still beautiful.

"I've had so much fun with you Georgiana. I hope Fitzwilliam didn't make you go shopping with me." Elizabeth joked.

Georgiana smiled and shook her head no.

"So how do feel about your brother and I getting married?" Elizabeth asked.

Georgiana smiled and looked down. She shrugged her shoulders and giggled.

"Fitzwilliam has never been serious about anyone before and so I was quite shocked when I received the news about your recent engagement. I knew he had fallen for you once he found every reason to fly to California. I've never seen him talk about anyone as much as he talks about you. I do wish you two the best of luck." Georgiana replied.

Elizabeth smiled. The waiter sat down their latte's and walked away. Georgiana looked at Elizabeth and smiled.

"Did Fitzwilliam tell you about our company that is to arrive tomorrow?" She asked.

Elizabeth took a sip of her latte and shook her head no.

Georgiana giggled.

"The Bingley's. Fitzwilliam said you know them as well."

Elizabeth smiled. She hadn't saw The Bingley's in a quite awhile and she was fine with that.

"Yes I do." Elizabeth replied not having much more to say about them.

"Then you must know Caroline?" She asked.

Elizabeth sighed and shook her head yes. _How could I forget her? _Elizabeth thought to herself. Georgiana rolled her eyes and smiled.

"She likes Fitzwilliam its painfully obvious to everyone but him. He doesn't like her in that type of way and is only around her because of Charles. She tries to be nice but it's just not in her. I cringe every time she comes around. She's always on me like she is either my mother of Fitzwilliam's lady. What I do and who I'm with is none of her concern. I cannot wait to see how she is going to react to your engagement even though I'm sure she knows already."

Elizabeth smiled and took another sip of her latte. She kind of new all along Caroline like Mr. Darcy but hearing Georgiana say it really affected her. She also wondered how she would feel seeing Mr. Bingley after all this time.

"So are you and Fitzwilliam going to have children?" Georgiana asked.

"I would like to have at least 2 children in the future. I noticed you said or whom your seeing when In regards to Caroline being in your business. Does that mean you have a boyfriend?" Elizabeth asked.

Georgiana blushed and shook her head no. She ran her hands through her long brown layered hair and smiled.

"No but I do have a crush on someone. He's an actor over here and we went to grade school together. I went to a party last week and he was there. It's just he's so rich and handsome. I don't think he will want me. I don't know how to get his attention and he's also very cocky." Georgiana replied.

Elizabeth thought about she and Mr. Darcy and smiled.

"It sounds a lot like me and your brother's situation except your rich as well Georgiana. Don't down play yourself. You are to beautiful for that. Those beautiful blue eyes should get you any guy you want. Next time you see him start a conversation and see how it goes."

Georgiana put her head down and smiled. She reached across the table and grabbed Elizabeth's hand.

"My mom passed away when I was really young and I never really had a woman I could go to. I have an aunt but she isn't trying to give me guy advice. I hope we can become the best of friends Lizzy. Do you mind if I call you Lizzy?" She asked.

Elizabeth smiled.

"No all of my family calls me Lizzy." She replied.

"What does Fitzwilliam call you?" Georgiana asked.

Elizabeth blushed and looked at her latte.

"Angel face." Elizabeth whispered.

Georgiana stomped her feet on the ground and squeezed Elizabeth's hand.

"Angel face!" She squealed.

Elizabeth looked up at her and they laughed.

After shopping all morning Elizabeth and Georgiana walked into the castle with Stewart following close behind them. Elizabeth grabbed her bags from Stewart and looked at Georgiana.

"I had so much fun. I'm going to go take a nap to prepare myself for dinner with my aunt and uncle. They are to arrive in two hours. "

Georgiana smiled and looked down at the ground. She looked up at Elizabeth and frowned.

"If you and Fitzwilliam move to California and I welcome to come?" She asked.

Elizabeth dropped her bags and walked to Georgiana. She hugged her and looked up at her.

"You will always be welcome to stay with us. It was your home before it was mines Gigi. Yes I have given you a nickname. If you like you can come back with me to California."

"Your not going back to California angel face. I thought we discussed that."

Elizabeth looked at Mr. Darcy and sighed. Georgiana smiled and grabbed her bags from Stewart. Stewart smiled and they walked off together.

"Fitzwilliam my father is expecting me to come home. He wants us to spend as much time together as possible before I move out."

Mr. Darcy picked Elizabeth and walked towards the stairs. Elizabeth looked at him.

"My bags." She whined.

Mr. Darcy laughed and walked up the stairs.

"Glenda will get them. We need to talk."

Elizabeth pouted and Mr. Darcy laughed again. He carried her into their room and sat her down on the sofa. He sat next to her and smiled. Elizabeth looked at his grey pinstriped suit and smiled.

"You look very handsome Fitzwilliam." She said.

Mr. Darcy leaned towards her and kissed her on the lips. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"You look nice as well angel face. I love those jeans on you. I'm so use to seeing you in dresses. We have to talk."

"Is something the matter?" Elizabeth asked.

Mr. Darcy looked at her and shook his head yes.

"You cannot go back to California. I want you here with me angel face. You and Georgiana has hit it off and she wants you here as well."

Elizabeth looked at Mr. Darcy and smiled. If only he knew how hard it was for her to sleep in the same bed as him and not have sex. She didn't know if she could stay with him until the wedding and fight the urge. She also didn't want her father to be upset with her.

"Fitzwilliam I get on the verge of tears when I think about you leaving you for California but I don't know if I could sleep in the bed with you as well and we not have sex. I have this aching feeling in the pit of my stomach and I believe its from me clenching my thighs together so hard whenever your near. My body and my mind is at war right now and that is driving me crazy Fitzwilliam."

Mr. Darcy looked at Elizabeth smiled.

"I could really fix that pain for you but I know you want to wait. I can go to a guest room or I could sleep on the sofa in here. I just don't want you to go. I love you angel face and I cant concentrate on anything when your in another country away from me. How can we meet in the middle?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"I honestly don't know Fitzwilliam. If I stay here my father will be furious with me. Your going to have me for a lifetime can't he have me for a few months.?" Elizabeth asked.

Mr. Darcy chuckled and shook his head.

"He's had you for 19 years angel face. I love you so very much and I never want to hurt you. So its settled."

Elizabeth smiled and turned to Mr. Darcy.

"Thank you thank you thank you Fitzwilliam. My father is going to be so delighted with me coming back home."

Mr. Darcy chuckled and rubbed the side of Elizabeth's face.

"Your not going home angel face. I will rent out a suite at The Ritz Carlton and we will stay there until our wedding."

Elizabeth was angry but she couldn't help but to laugh. She knew Fitzwilliam wasn't going to take no for an answer. She crawled across the sofa and climbed into his lap. Elizabeth held his face in her hands and pulled it to hers. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his. He had made her so very happy and she hoped they would stay like that forever. Fitzwilliam looked at her and smiled.

"We also need to discuss Georgiana."

Elizabeth thought about all the fun she had with her earlier and smiled.

"Yes what about her?" She asked.

"She is going to live with us angel face." Mr. Darcy said as he looked at her.

"I know and I wouldn't have it any other way. Fitzwilliam can I ask you a question?" Elizabeth asked.

"Ofourse."

Elizabeth scooted off of him and looked into his eyes.

"Do you want me to sign a prenuptial agreement?"

It was a question that had been in her head since she saw his castle. She didn't know exactly how much money he had and she didn't care. Elizabeth wanted him to know it was not about the money. Mr. Darcy looked at her and frowned. He looked insulted.

"I would never ask you to sign one of those things. I plan of being with you for the rest of my life angel face. Why would you ask such a crazy question?" He asked.

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. You have so much money and I don't want you to ever think that I'm here for that because I'm not. My family isn't rich like you but were not broke either and so I can take care of myself Fitzwilliam." Elizabeth replied.

Mr. Darcy grabbed her hands and pulled her to him. She straddled him and looked into his eyes. He looked upset.

"Angel face. I want to take of you and give you the world. If I felt you were one of those type of women I would not have pursued you. I love you and if I was to pass I would want for you and Georgiana to be well taken care of. I wont have this discussion again. You are my future wife and what I have will be yours. Is that clear?" He asked with a stern look.

Elizabeth shook her head yes and rested her head against his chest.

"I have been thinking about what I want to do. I would love to open up youth centers for under privileged kids to go to. It has to have a library in it along with maybe a swimming pool and a park. What do you think about that Fitzwilliam?" Elizabeth asked.

Mr. Darcy rubbed Elizabeth's back and smiled.

"It sounds like a great idea angel face. I support anything you want to do. Let me know if you need any help with finding the right people to work with."

Elizabeth smiled.

"Okay I will."

Later that afternoon Elizabeth sat at the dining room table with her aunt and uncle The Gardiners. Mr. Darcy and Georgiana sat at the table as well.

"Mr. Darcy this is a spectacular castle. I've heard many people boast about how beautiful it is and they were correct." Mr. Gardiner said.

Mr. Darcy smiled and looked at Mr. Gardiner.

"Thank you any family of ang…Elizabeth is family of mine and so please come whenever you are near to visit and enjoy a stay. I have a tennis court here and anything else you can think of." He replied.

Mr. Gardiner smiled and looked at Mrs. Gardiner .

"That is very kind of you thank you. Were so very happy for you and our sweet Lizzy. When do you plant to wed?" He asked.

Mr. Darcy looked at Elizabeth and smiled.

"We are going to confess our love to God on her birthday."

Elizabeth looked at Mr. Darcy and blushed. She became very aroused at how romantic he was being. She flushed red and her aunt looked at her.

"Dear Lizzy are you alright?" She asked.

Elizabeth smiled and quickly shook her head yes.

"I'm fine." She replied.

Mr. Darcy looked at her and blew her a kiss when her aunt and uncle wasn't looking. Elizabeth blushed and clenched her thighs together.

"So do you and Lizzy plan to stay in London? That would be such a delight to have here close to us." Mrs. Gardiner said.

Elizabeth sat up in her seat.

"We haven't decided yet. I know mother and father would love to have me in California."

Mrs. Gardiner smiled.

"Yes I'm sure they would. They also have to respect that you are an adult and soon to be wife." She said.

Mr. Darcy smiled and shook his head in agreement.

"My sentiments exactly." Mr. Darcy said with a smile.

Elizabeth looked at him and frowned.

"Not far." She mouthed to him and he smiled.

"So do you plan to have children?" Mrs. Gardiner smiled.

"Yes I want at least 5 children." Mr. Darcy replied.

Elizabeth choked on her tea and looked at Mr. Darcy.

"I'm sure a boy and a girl would perfect for you two." Georgiana said to Mr. Darcy.

Elizabeth looked at her and smiled.

"Well see." Mr. Darcy said and looked at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked into his eyes and the words "well see" meant so much more to her. She bit down on her bottom lip hard and groaned. She was putting her body through hell. She looked up and smiled at her aunt. She could taste the blood from her lip and sighed. _Just great now I'm making myself bleed. _She thought to herself. Her uncle turned to Mr. Darcy and smiled.

"I just have one last question. Will you take care of our sweet Lizzy?" He asked.

Mr. Darcy smiled and looked at Elizabeth with love in his eyes.

"I was under her spell the first day I saw her. She is the only women to ever challenge me and steal my heart at the same time. I was going day to day before I met Elizabeth. She gave me something to hope for. I can now say I'm happy to wake up and I'm satisfied with life when I go to sleep. I will not only take care of her. I will love her. I will spoil her and I will give her the world. I want her to feel as good as she makes me feel. I love her."

Elizabeth looked down and when she looked up into Mr. Darcy's eyes she was crying. She couldn't believe he loved her so much and wondered what she had done in life to be so lucky. Mrs. Gardiner held back a tear and looked at Elizabeth.

"He adores you dear. I'm so very happy for you."

Elizabeth smiled.

"I adore him as well."


	12. Chapter 12

_Happy Mother's Day to all Mother's!_

_Thank you all so much for the reviews!_

_Will try to do another chapter tonight;-) _

CHAPTER TWELVE

The next day Elizabeth sat at the dining table with The Bingley's, Georgiana and Mr. Darcy. She smiled and picked over her dessert as Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley talked about sailing. Mr. Bingley looked at her and smiled.

"Elizabeth you would love his yacht. Has he shown you it yet?" He asked.

Elizabeth looked at mr. Bingley and shook her head no.

"No he hasn't."

Caroline looked at Mr. Darcy.

"How dare you keep her hidden in this castle Fitzwilliam. Shame on you." She said.

Mr. Darcy looked at Elizabeth and smiled.

"That couldn't be anything further than the truth. Ive taken her many of places and showed her a great deal of things. Look at her beauty Caroline why wouldn't I want the world to see how lucky I am?" He replied.

Caroline shifted in her seat and mumbled something under her breath. She looked at Mr. Darcy and smiled.

"Why ive never seen you so openly affectionate Fitzwiliam. Has she stuck you with cupids arrow? Who knew you had you could show emmotion?" caroline said with a smirk.

Mr. Bingley looked at Caroline and shook his head.

"Enough Caroline." He said.

Caroline laughed and took a sip of champagne.

"I'm just messing with Fitzwilliam. Is that a crime?"

Mr. Darcy looked at elizabeth and then at Caroline.

"No it isn't a crime. You've never been in love caroline so its hard for you to understand how I feel. I have been hit with every arrow that cupid has and in return my heart has been taken from me and is now in the palm of her hands." mr. Darcy replied.

Caroline's eyes widened and she finshed the rest of her champagne. Mr. Bingley looked at Elizabeth and smiled.

"How is Jane doing?" he asked.

_Sad and lost since you left her. _elizabeth though as she looked at him. She cleared her throat and smiled.

"She has been well. I must admit she does miss you."

Mr. Darcy looked at Elizabeth and quickly looked away. Mr. Bingley sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"ive missed her deeply as well Elizabeth. Would I be prying if I asked if she was still single?" He asked.

Caroline frowned and sat up in her seat.

"Yes you would be Charles. The past if the past." She quickly replied.

Elizabeth gaped at Caroline.

"I wouldn't say my sister is the past Caroline. I think she is very much the present and if your brother wises up she could be his future." Elizabeth told her.

Caroline raised her eyebrow and shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh what do I know? I'm just some mean girl whom has never been in love. Its not like I chase Navy men or lack manners as a woman. Speaking of Navy men how is Mr. Wickham Elizabeth?" She asked.

Mr. Darcy looked at Elizabeth and shook his head no. He looked at Caroline and smiled.

"She wouldn't know Caroline. I would like to not speak of such a man in our home." He replied.

Caroline snickered and looked at Georgiana.

"How have you been Georgiana? How are your lessons going? How is school?" She asked.

Gerogiana smiled and looked at Elizabeth.

"Everything is well Caroline."

Caroline smiled.

"I know it must very unusual for you to have a woman in your home on daily basis. Was that a hard adjustment?" She asked.

Georgiana shook her head no.

"Lizzy is great. She's like the sister I never had." She replied.

Caroline smiled and looked at Elizabeth.

"I bet she is indeed. She seems to have hit both Darcy's with cupid's arrow. I must leave at once before I'm hit as well. " Caroline said.

She stood up and looked at Mr. Bingley.

"Charles are you ready?" She asked with an attitude.

Mr. Bingley looked at Caroline and frowned.

"No I'm not."

Caroline pouted and sat back down. Elizabeth looked at her and smiled. She didn't like Caroline's attiude but didn't want her to feel as if anyone was picking on her.

"Caroline you do look lovely in your plum colored dress. Is that Herve Leger?" She asked.

Caroline smiled and looked down at her knee length dress.

"Yes it is Elizabeth thank you. You lovely as well. How are you liking London?" She asked.

Elizabeth smiled.

"It's as lovely as I remembered but very cold." She replied.

Caroline laughed and smiled at Elizabeth.

"So will you and Fitzwilliam stay her or reside in the states?" caroline asked.

Elizabeth looked at Fitzwilliam and smiled.

"I would love for us to stay here and just get a home in California so I can visit my family whenever I choose to."

Mr. Darcy smiled gleefully at Elizabeth.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. I am happy to see Fitzwilliam so in love. It is something Charles and I have never witnessed. I do hope you and I can become friends Elizabeth for we will be seeing each other a lot."

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head yes.

"I hope so as well Caroline."

After dinner elizabeth went to her bedroom to give Jane a call. She had so much to tell her. She dialed Jane's number and sat on the sofa in the bedroom.

"Lizzy why haven't you been answering your phone calls!" Jane yelled.

"jane I'm sorry I only used this thing to talk with Fitzwilliam. Is everything okay?" She asked.

"No it isn't. You must come home immediately. Lydia and Mr. Wickham have separated from the group and may have eloped."

Elizabeth stood up and shook her head in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Jane can you please repeat that?" She asked.

"Lydia and Mr. Wickham have separated from the group and may have eloped. No one knows where they are Lizzy. Mother is a mess and father is leaving soon for London to find them."

Elizabeth continued to shake her head in disbelief as she paced back in forth in the bedroom.

"Okay Jane I will come home as soon as I can. I love you."

"I love you to Lizzy."

Elizabeth ended the call and quickly stripped out of her dress. She was putting on a two piece Juicy Couture jogging suit when Mr. Darcy walked in. He looked at her suitcase on the bed and frowned.

"Is something the matter angel face? Please don't tell me Caroline has pushed you away." He said.

Elizabeth looked at him and shook her head no.

"No it isn't. No one will keep me from you ever again. It's Lydia she and Mr. Wickham have separated from the group and could have possibly eloped. I must go home and be with my family Fitzwilliam. They need me." Elizabeth replied.

Mr. Darcy walked to elizabeth and grabbed her pants out of her hands. He placed them on the bed and pulled her to his chest. He hugged her tight.

"I'm so very sorry this is all my fault. If I would have let it be known that Mr. Wickham is a trifling man your family wouldn't be in this situation." He said to her.

"No it's my fault Fitzwilliam. I should have told my family what Mr. Wickham did to you and Gigi. I let this happen." Elizabeth replied.

Mr. Darcy shook his head no and rubbed her back.

"No don't say that angel face. My jet can take you now but I will have to come in a few days. I have two important meetings I cannot miss. Will you be alright?" He asked.

Elizabeth looked up at Mr. Darcy and into his intoxicating eyes and smiled.

"Yes Fitzwilliam and you promise to come to me as soon as your meetings are over?" She asked.

Mr. Darcy smiled and shook his head yes.

"Of course angel face. I will miss you dearly."

Elizabeth smiled and brought her lips to his.

The next day elizabeth arrived home hungry and very jet lagged. She walked into her parents bedroom and her mother was sprawled out in the bed crying hysterically. Elizabeth rushed to her side and touched the side of her face. Her mother looked at her and smiled.

"Lizzy your home. Oh dear have you heard what Lydia has done!" She yelled.

Elizabeth shook her head yes and glanced at Mary as she sat quietly in the corner of the room looking very sad.

"Yes I have mother. Everything will work for the best. Is father home?" Elizabeth asked.

Her mother fornwed and shook her head yes. Elizabeth smiled and exited the room. She walked into her fathers study and looked at him. He was packing a bag and mumbling all kind of obscenity's under his breath. _If only he would have listened to me._ Elizabeth thought to herself as she walked towards him. Her father looked up at her and smiled. Elizabeth ran into his arms and hugged him tight.

"Father I have missed you so much. Are you leaving to go find Lydia?" She asked.

"Yes Lizzy. I trusted she would be safe and I have been betrayed. I shall never forgive them for letting her runway. How is Mr. Darcy?" he asked.

Elizabeth smiled and looked down at her necklace he gave her before she left. The locket had a picture of them together in front of Big Ben.

"He's great father. I cant begin to explain how happy I am with him."

Mr. Bennet smiled.

"If your happy then I'm happy. You must take care of the family while I am gone. Your mother is a mess and poor Mary hasn't spoken in days."

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head okay.

"I will father I promise." She said with a smile.

Her father smiled at her and left the room. Elizabeth went upstairs to Jane's room and knocked on the door. Jane opened it seconds later and smiled. She hugged elizabeth tight and pulled her into the room.

"Lizzy you here! How is Mr. Darcy?" She asked.

Elizabeth smiled.

"He is great. Guess what Jane?"

Jane smiled.

"lizzy you know I hate the guessing game. What is it?" She asked with a smile.

Elizabeth smiled and sat with Jane on her bed. She looked at Jane and was to happy to see she looked so well.

"I had dinner with Mr. Bingley and he said he misses you dearly."

Jane looked at Elizabeth and shrugged her shoulders.

"If he misses me why hasn't he come to see me? I cannot fall under his spell again Lizzy. I see what you and Mr. Darcy have and I want that." jane replied.

Elizabeth looked at her and smied.

"Maybe you should voice your opinion Jane and tell him how you feel instead of having him guess. You deserve to be happy and I know he can make you happy."

Jane looked at Elizabeth and smiled.

"Maybe I will Lizzy. Maybe I will."


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

A week went by and Elizabeth's father returned home with no Lydia. His return empty handed only made her mother more frantic. Elizabeth sat with Mr. Darcy in her living room along with Jane and Mary. They watched her mother pace back and forth in front of them. Mr. Darcy turned to Elizabeth and touched her hand. She looked at him and he nodded his head towards the kitchen. Elizabeth smiled and stood up.

"Mother Fitzwilliam and I will make you tea." Elizabeth said.

Mrs. Bennet looked at Elizabeth and smiled. She ran her hands over her messy hair and sighed.

"That would be lovely dear. Thank you." She said.

Elizabeth smiled and led Mr. Darcy into the kitchen. He sat at the island with her and looked into her eyes. He had been with her for 2 days and they hadn't spent any alone time together. Elizabeth rubbed the side of his face and looked at him. His almond shaped eyes stared at her with such intensity. She touched his broad tip nose and slid her finger down to his plump lips. He was very sexy to her.

"You look very handsome Fitzwilliam." Elizabeth said in a low voice.

Mr. Darcy looked at her intensely.

"What is it Fitzwilliam?" She asked.

Mr. Darcy sighed and rubbed his face. He looked at Elizabeth and gave her a weak smile.

"I've found your sister and Mr. Wickham. They are married and stuck in Sheffield with no income and nowhere to stay. I'm going to have Stewart take them 65,000 pounds and they are to make a life the best way they can. Do know this is for you angel face. It saddens me to give Mr. Wickham money but your happiness wins over any ill feelings I have for him. I only want for you to be happy."

Elizabeth looked at Mr. Darcy and smiled. She stood up and hugged him tight. She was speechless and very grateful. Elizabeth looked up at him and smiled.

"My family is going to be delighted Fitzwilliam. How ever I will I repay you?" She asked.

Mr. Darcy smiled and touched her engagement ring. He looked at her with great intensity and smiled.

"Marry me. Next month angel face. Please." He begged.

Elizabeth looked at him and smiled.

"Fitzwilliam If I could marry you right now I would. I will call the wedding planner tomorrow and let her know were moving the date up."

Mr. Darcy smiled and pulled Elizabeth into his arms. He hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

Two weeks later on a Saturday afternoon Lydia arrived with Mr. Wickham. Elizabeth sent Mr. Darcy back to the hotel earlier that day to avoid any confrontation they might have. Elizabeth sat in the living room with Jane, Mary and Kitty by her side. Mrs. Bennet sat next to Lydia very happy. Mr. Wickham sat quietly next to Mr. Bennet. Every so often he would glance at Elizabeth and she would roll her eyes at him. Lydia smiled like a girl in love and looked at Elizabeth.

"We fell in love overnight and George said I cannot live another minute without you being my wife. I melted and the next thing you know we were married." Lydia explained.

Elizabeth looked at Jane and rolled her eyes. They snickered and Lydia looked at them.

She smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"Elizabeth I am the youngest and I am a wife. It feels so good to have such a title at a young age. I do hope you and Darcy soon tie the knot. If that day comes also Jane how is your social life going?" She asked.

Jane smiled.

"It's going great. I talk to Charles everyday." She replied.

"You do?" Elizabeth asked delightfully surprised.

Jane smiled and shook her head yes.

"I took your advice and gave him a call. He is coming to see me this week. I can't hardly wait." Jane replied enthusiastically.

Mrs. Bennet looked at Jane and smiled.

"Oh dear that is wonderful news. I always knew you would be a wife. Just watch he will propose this time dear."

Mr. Bennet looked at Mrs. Bennet and shook his head.

"Let them take this at their own pace this time honey. Is that to much to ask?" He asked with a cigar in his hand.

Mrs. Bennet slowly shook her head yes and looked at Lydia.

"So dear where do you live and how big is your home?" She asked.

Lydia smiled and flipped her bouncy hair.

"We live in a beautiful brownstone in Sheffield. It is very big and such a nice neighborhood. We would love to come back to California but our funds wont permit it at this time." Lydia replied.

Elizabeth looked at her and shook her head. _Does she have any idea what she has put us through not to mention my Fitzwilliam over these past few weeks._ Elizabeth thought as she looked at Lydia. Mrs. Bennet looked at Mr. Bennet and smiled.

"I'm sure your father can write you and Mr. Wickham a generous check as a wedding gift." She said.

Lydia's eyes lit up and she looked at Mr. Wickham.

"I told you they would help us. It's only right dear they are my parents."

Elizabeth looked at Jane and they both shook their heads. Mr. Bennet looked at Mr. Wickham and put out his cigar.

"I need to speak with you in my study." He told him.

Mr. Wickham nodded his head and stood up. Mr. Bennet led him out of the room. Mary turned to Lydia and frowned.

"This family has been in turmoil since word spread you had gone missing from the group. I cant believe your acting as if nothing happened. This is to much." Mary said.

She stood up and ran out of the room crying. Lydia looked at Kitty and they began to laugh hysterically. Elizabeth turned to Jane and smiled.

"How long have you been talking to Mr. Bingley?" She asked.

Jane smiled.

"I called him the night you came home. He was ecstatic to hear from me and we talked for hours. I love him Lizzy and I think It might work this time. Thank you for telling me something I needed to hear." Jane replied.

Elizabeth smiled and gave Jane a quick hug.

Elizabeth walked into Mr. Darcy's hotel room later on that day and searched the suite for him. She walked into the dining area of the suite and was surprised to see him and Mr. Bingley playing a game of chess. She looked at them and smiled.

"Mr. Bingley I didn't expect to see you here." She said with a smile.

Mr. Bingley smiled and rose from the table. He gave Elizabeth a quick hug before sitting back down.

"I wanted to surprise Jane. I'm going to ask her to marry me Elizabeth."

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open in astonishment. She smiled and fanned her eyes as tears formed.

"I'm so very happy to hear that Mr. Bingley. Jane is going to be prettiest bride."

Mr. Darcy stood up and walked to Elizabeth.

"I'm not to sure about that Charles. My angel face is going to have to share that spot with Jane." He said.

Elizabeth looked up at Mr. Darcy smiled. She licked her lips and he groaned. He looked at Mr. Bingley and smiled.

"Charles I will have to finish this game another time. Are you getting a suite or staying with us in here? We have more than enough room." Mr. Darcy said to Mr. Bingley.

Mr. Bingley smiled.

"I can stay here. Thank you for the hospitality and Elizabeth not a word." He said with a smile.

Elizabeth smiled and put her index finger over her lip.

"My lips are sealed." She replied.

Mr. Bingley smiled and Elizabeth walked off with Mr. Darcy. She followed him into the bedroom and closed the door. Elizabeth ran into Mr. Darcy's arms and they fell back onto the bed. She sat up on his lap and looked down at him.

"Fitzwilliam you should have saw Mr. Wickham and Lydia. They are very much alike and that is not a good thing. Can you believe she had the audacity to ask my parents for money and they gave her some. Kitty said they wrote her a 40,000$ check. They care for no ones feelings but their owns. It's very embarrassing and quite sad."

Mr. Darcy looked up at Elizabeth and crossed his arms behind his head.

"You shouldn't feel embarrassed angel face. Their actions reflect them not you. I missed you today."

Elizabeth blushed.

"I missed you as well…a lot. My family knows nothing about what you did but I just want to say thank you for them because it was very big of you. I cant wait to show you just how much I love you." Elizabeth said with a smile.

Mr. Darcy smiled and pulled her down on to his chest. He grabbed the back of her head and kissed her deeply. Elizabeth moaned and looked into his eyes. It was at that moment that she realized just how much she loved him. He had shown her love in its purest form and she loved him with everything that she had. She begin to see that her heart was also in the palm of his hand.


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you all for the reviews! I love this story so much please let me know if you would like a follow up story to this one because this story is almost over thanks;-)_

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

A week later Elizabeth sat with Mr. Darcy and the wedding planner Judith Jackson at a small restaurant off of Rodeo Drive. Judith looked at Elizabeth and smiled.

"I have the date and that is October 26. That is on a Saturday and that is 34 days from today. It's a lot of hard work but it is very doable. Elizabeth you have given me all the information that I need and so I say to you two congratulations. I will meet with you again in two weeks. I will reserve the estate that you requested to have it at and I will get all the necessary permits. If you two have any questions do call me. I will check up with you two in a week."

"Thank you Mrs. Jackson for we know this is very short notice." Mr. Darcy said with a smile.

"Yes Judith thank you so much for all of your help."

Judith shook both of their hands before leaving the table. Elizabeth looked at Mr. Darcy and smiled. He looked at her with those intense eyes and gave her a slight smile.

"Is everything okay?" Elizabeth asked.

Mr. Darcy nodded his head yes and continued to stare at her. Elizabeth shook her head and grabbed his hands.

"Are we back to you not talking to me?" She asked.

Mr. Darcy smiled.

"I'm just so very grateful to have you. I cant wait for you to be my wife. Mrs. Darcy. That has a good ring to it." He replied.

Elizabeth smiled and looked at him.

"Yes it does. It has a very nice ring to it."

Mr. Darcy pulled Elizabeth's face to his and gently kissed her. He nibbled on her bottom lip and looked into her eyes.

"I love you." He said to her.

Elizabeth smiled.

"I love you too."

Mr. Darcy looked at Elizabeth and smiled.

"So were going to get married at that beautiful estate you turned me down at?" Even then I was smitten over you. You are such a fiery beautiful woman. I had to have you and not just for a moment but forever. You have changed my life angel face."

Elizabeth blushed and looked down she looked up and touch the side of Mr. Darcy's face.

"What will your vows be like when you say romantic things like this to me everyday?" She asked.

Mr. Darcy smiled and smoothed out his suit jacket. He straightened his tie and smiled at Elizabeth.

"Angel face what I'm going to say to you on our wedding day is going to make your heart and your underwear melt at the same time ."

Elizabeth blushed and clenched her thighs together. That had become accustom to being pushed together tightly. She bit her lip and shook her head.

"Why Fitzwilliam are you flirting with me?" She asked seductively.

Mr. Darcy smiled and shook his head yes. He sat a 100$ bill onto the table and stood up. He grabbed Elizabeth's hand and they quickly left the restaurant. He looked at her as they stepped outside and smiled.

"Do you trust me?" He asked in a serious tone.

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head yes.

"Good I want to take you somewhere but only if your comfortable."

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip and looked at Mr. Darcy.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked.

Mr. Darcy smiled and his cheeks flushed red.

"I want to take you to La Perla. I thought we could pick out some lingerie for our wedding night."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and sighed. She was not expecting Mr. Darcy to say that. She was very self conscious of her breast. Elizabeth looked up into Mr. Darcy's eyes and smiled.

"Fitzwilliam for you I will."

Mr. Darcy nodded his head and a hug smile appeared on his face.

"Are you sure angel face?" He asked.

Elizabeth shook her head yes. _I believe I am. _Elizabeth thought to herself. Mr. Darcy smiled and led Elizabeth to his Bugatti.

Elizabeth walked hand in hand with Mr. Darcy into La Perla. Her legs were shaky and she was beginning to sweat. Elizabeth took a deep breath and sighed. _Its just lingerie Lizzy don't have a heartache on your future husband. This is the easy part. The sex part is when you should worry. _She told herself. Elizabeth looked at the racks of beautiful lace underwear and frowned. She had never seen lingerie like that before. _Holy crap what did I get myself into? _Elizabeth thought.

A beautiful attractive sales woman walked towards them.

"Hi I'm Jennifer. What can I help you lovely couple with today?" She asked with a smile.

Mr. Darcy smiled and looked down at Elizabeth.

"I wanted to know if my fiancé could try on some lingerie for me?" He asked.

Jennifer smiled and looked at Elizabeth.

"You are a lucky girl but we don't allow couples to be in the fitting room together." Jennifer replied.

Mr. Darcy smiled.

"I wasn't going to go in the fitting room with her. I simply was going to pick out lingerie for her with your help and wait for her to show me how it looks. I'm sure you have a chair around here somewhere." He said with a smile.

Jennifer smiled and looked around.

"I'm sorry but we don't allow that. My manager is here. If you like you can speak with her." She suggested.

Mr. Darcy smiled and shook his head yes. Jennifer smiled and quickly walked away. Elizabeth looked at Mr. Darcy and shook her head.

"Do you ever accept no as an answer?" She asked.

Mr. Darcy smiled.

"You tell me no all the time angel face." He replied.

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head at him.

Jennifer appeared minutes later with an older blonde haired lady. Her name tag read Beatrice. She smiled and shook Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy's hand.

"Hi I'm the manager Beatrice. There seems to be a problem?" She asked with a smile.

Mr. Darcy smiled and put his hands in his pockets.

"No problem at all. I would like to know if I can rent this store out so I can have a private fitting for my fiancé? I will purchase whatever she tries on." Mr. Darcy replied.

Beatrice smiled.

"That can be arranged right this way sir."

Jennifer looked at Elizabeth and smiled.

"Let's get you to a fitting room."

Elizabeth smiled and followed Jennifer. Jennifer led her to the dressing rooms. She opened the first one and looked at Elizabeth.

"You two are a beautiful couple. What size bra do you wear? Is it a 34 D?" She asked.

Elizabeth frowned and shook her head yes. Jennifer looked at her and smiled.

"Hey I'm a b cup girl myself and I would give anything to be in a d cup bra. Plus I know your soon to be husband will love them. Most men do." Jennifer winked at Elizabeth and smiled.

"I'll be right back with some stuff for you. I'll get you a small for your bottoms."

Elizabeth smiled and Jennifer walked away. Elizabeth walked into the dressing room and sat down on the bench. She had never been so nervous in her life. She hoped she would look sexy enough for Mr. Darcy. She stood up and closed the curtain. Elizabeth began to take her clothes off and smiled. "Jane would go crazy if she knew what I was about to do." She said to herself out loud.

"I'm sure she would angel face." Mr. Darcy said as he walked into the dressing room area. He placed a chair in front of the mirror that sat at the last dressing room space. He sat in it and smiled. Elizabeth sighed and count down from ten in her head to calm her nerves. Jennifer entered the dressing room area 2 minutes later and carefully handed Elizabeth 3 lingerie sets. Elizabeth placed them on the rack and knew she was going to pass out. They were beautifully crafted and very expensive. They were also very revealing. Elizabeth looked at the bra and panty set and quickly shook her head no. Elizabeth looked at black lace bodysuit and smiled. The tag on it read **Jean Paul Gautier. **It was perfect. Elizabeth took off her underwear and slipped into the bodysuit. She looked in the mirror and couldn't believe her eyes. She looked so different. She felt sexy. The bodysuit had a hand ruffled ribbon design that covered the breast and covered her private area exposing her stomach and belly button. Elizabeth pulled her hair clip out of her head and her long hair fell down her shoulders onto her back. She smiled and opened the curtain. Elizabeth slowly walked out and turned to Mr. Darcy. Mr. Darcy's eyes widened and he stood up.

"I had no idea you was hiding this beautiful body from me angel face. This suit was made for you." He said in a low voice.

Elizabeth blushed and put her head down. Mr. Darcy walked up to her and lightly touched her shoulder.

"Don't be shy angel face you are very beautiful."

Mr. Darcy grabbed Elizabeth's hand and led her to the mirror. He stood behind her and moved her hair off of her right shoulder. He bent down and kissed her neck. His hands trailed down the side of her body and Elizabeth let out a soft moan. Mr. Darcy looked at Elizabeth in the mirror and licked his lips. He grabbed her hips and smiled.

"You are perfect angel face. Look at how sexy you are."

He trailed his finger slightly over her breast and it sent a tingling sensation right to her special spot. Jennifer walked into the dressing room area and cleared her throat. Mr. Darcy turned around and smiled at her.

"We will talk everything you pulled out and she must have something white."

Jennifer smiled.

"Great let me get everything ready for you."

Two hours later Elizabeth walked into her home with 4 bags of La Perla lingerie. She couldn't stop smiling as she thought about her make out session she had with Mr. Darcy after leaving out of the store. They wanted each other badly. Mr. Darcy had a lot of work to do so she decided to go home and see what Jane was doing. Elizabeth quickly went to her bedroom and put her bags of underwear into her closet. She went to Jane's bedroom and knocked on the door. Jane answered seconds later smiling. Elizabeth walked into the bedroom and looked at her.

"Jane you must have had a great day."

Jane smiled and flashed her engagement ring.

"I had a great day Lizzy!" She yelled.

Elizabeth smiled and hugged Jane tightly. They hugged for a second and sat down onto Jane's bed. Jane looked at Elizabeth and smiled at her.

"This morning while we were sitting at the Canon Gardens he asked me to marry him. Lizzy it was the most romantic thing ever. I cant believe I am going to marry someone I am so deeply in love with. How amazing is that?" Jane asked with a smile.

Elizabeth thought about Mr. Darcy and smiled.

"Yes it is an overwhelming feeling but something you hope never leaves. I'm so very happy for you Jane. I know you love him deeply and he loves you."

Jane smiled and looked at Elizabeth.

"We are to go to dinner tonight to celebrate. Will you and Fitzwilliam join us?" She asked.

"No Fitzwilliam has a lot of work to do and I'm very tired. Do enjoy your dinner for this is your night Jane."

Jane smiled and hugged Elizabeth.

"Thank you Lizzy. My fairy tail has a happy ending after all." She whispered in her ear.


	15. Chapter 15

_THANKYOU ALL THE REVIEWS THIS HAS BEEN SO MUCH FUN! I WILL DO A FOLLOW UP STORY!_

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Elizabeth's cell phone rang and she popped her head up. She looked around the hotel suite and Mr. Darcy was nowhere to be found. Elizabeth grabbed her cell phone and answered it.

"Hello." She answered in a low voice.

"Mrs. Elizabeth Bennet?"

Elizabeth sat up on the bed and cleared her throat.

"Yes this is she. May I ask with whom I am speaking with?" Elizabeth asked.

"This is Lady Catherine de Bourgh. I've heard some very unsettling news. Are you engaged to my nephew Fitzwilliam?"

Elizabeth smiled.

"Yes I am." She replied.

Lady Catherine de Bourgh snorted through the phone.

"Why that is the most ludicrous thing I've ever heard. How ever do you know Fitzwilliam? He comes from a different life than you Elizabeth. It will not work!" Lady Catherine de Bourgh yelled.

"How did you get my cell phone number?" Elizabeth asked.

"That should be the least of your worries Elizabeth. Of course Mr. Collins gave it me. I need you to break this engagement off immediately." Lady Catherine de Bourgh ordered.

"I certainly will not. I love Fitzwilliam very much and he would be very upset if he knew about this conversation."

Lady Catherine de Bourgh laughed hysterically.

"Elizabeth I am his aunt. He would never confront me over anything you've told him. Fitzwilliam is very wealthy and he must preserve the Darcy name. Marrying such a woman as yourself would just ruin his reputation. If you do love him as you say you do then break it off with him now. For he cannot be thinking in his right mind. You have nothing to offer him and carry no rank in this world. Do you know what Fitzwilliam is worth dear?" She asked.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"I do not know nor do I care."

"You are such an imbecile you young girl."

Elizabeth gasped and shook her head. She had never been talked to in such a manner.

"I wont break off my engagement and I wont apologize for loving him. Our love is one for the history books and I will marry him. I will give him children and I will live a happy life. I suggest you do the same."

Elizabeth ended the call and laid down on the bed. She bit her bottom lip as she thought about her conversation with Lady Catherine de Bourgh. Elizabeth never cared about how much money he made or what he was worth. She only wanted him whether he was rich or poor. She looked around the room and sighed. Mr. Darcy was very wealthy and freely spent his money on her but he never made her feel inferior. She wanted him to know for certain that his money was not the reason she was with him. Elizabeth unlocked her phone to call Mr. Darcy and he walked into the bedroom. He took his pinstriped suit jacket off and placed it on the chair. Elizabeth looked at him and smiled. Mr. Darcy gave her an agonized look and took off his loafers. He sat on the bed and looked down at her.

"I'm sorry." He said in a low voice.

Elizabeth smiled and sat up on her knees. She pulled him into an embrace and hugged him tight.

"It's not your fault Fitzwilliam. Just one less invitation we have to send out. I do however have a question."

Mr. Darcy looked at Elizabeth.

"What is it angel face?" He asked nervously.

Elizabeth touched the side of his face and looked into his intense eyes as he squinted them at her. She could see the worry on his face.

"I want to sign a prenuptial agreement Fitzwilliam." She said very slowly.

Mr. Darcy shook his head no and stood up. He paced back and forth in front of the bed. He looked at Elizabeth and frowned.

"I though we discussed this."

Elizabeth frowned.

"I'm not rich like you Fitzwilliam. I don't want your family or friends to think I am using you. I have no problem signing a prenup."

She crawled to the end of the bed and sat up on her knees. Elizabeth held out her arms for Mr. Darcy and he walked to her. She grabbed his hands and looked up at him.

"I know that I am going to be with you forever and a day.."

Mr. Darcy looked down at Elizabeth and smiled.

"I feel the same way but I could care less what others think. You are going to marry me and become a very rich young woman. Is that clear?" He asked.

Elizabeth shook her head yes. Mr. Darcy looked at Elizabeth and smiled.

Hours later Elizabeth sat quietly next to Mr. Darcy at the dinning room table at her parents house along with her family. Jane and Mr. Bingley were in London together visiting his sisters. Charlotte and Mr. Collins were seated with them also along with Charlotte's parents. Mrs. Bennet looked at Mrs. Lucas and smirked.

"You know sweet Mr. Darcy has given my husband a fancy sports car." She said proudly.

Mr. and Mrs. Lucas looked at Mr. Bennet and smiled.

"What kind of car did you receive?" Mr. Lucas asked.

Mr. Bennet smiled gleefully and looked at Mr. Darcy.

"A Bugatti Veyron."

Elizabeth turned to Mr. Darcy and smiled.

"You didn't have to do that Fitzwilliam. Now my mother will never see my father." She whispered.

Mr. Darcy smiled shyly and continued to eat his dinner. Mr. Lucas stood up and looked at Mr. Bennet.

"We must see this work of art now. You are very lucky to have such a soon to be son-in-law. Ladies if you will excuse us."

Mr. Bennet smiled and stood up. He looked at Mr. Darcy and Mr. Lucas.

"Do join us." He said with a smile.

Elizabeth turned to Mr. Darcy and pouted. He rubbed her leg under the table and looked at her.

"I'll be back angel face." He said to her in a low voice.

Elizabeth nodded her head and he stood up. She watched with a smile as all of the men left the room. Charlotte got up from her seat and sat next to Elizabeth.

"Lizzy you are glowing and you look so beautiful. Something's different about you."

Charlotte looked at Elizabeth and her eyes widened.

"You haven't had sex with him have you?" She whispered.

Elizabeth giggled and shook her head no. She thought about Mr. Darcy and smiled.

"Charlotte you know I'm going to wait. He makes me so very happy. That's why I cant stop smiling. My life has changed so much since we've been together but its only been for the best. I have a question for you."

Elizabeth glanced down towards the end of the table and her mother was wrapped up in a deep conversation with Mrs. Lucas. Somewhere in between the men leaving the room Mary and Kitty had exited as well. Elizabeth looked at Charlotte and smiled.

"Does sex hurt?" She asked nervously.

Charlotte giggled and covered her face. She looked at Elizabeth and smiled.

"Oh Lizzy you have not changed one bit. You have no filter. It's okay I guess. Mr. Collins and I have only done it a few times. He said he doesn't need it regularly and I'm fine with that." Charlotte replied.

Elizabeth looked at Charlotte and smiled.

"I cant stop thinking about Fitzwilliam in that way Charlotte. He makes me want to do things with him. Things I've never done nor thought about doing. How do I know if I will be good at them?" Elizabeth asked.

Charlotte smiled.

"Lizzy sex isn't complicated so don't make it harder than it should be. You don't really have to do anything but lay there."

Elizabeth looked at Charlotte and smiled. She shrugged her shoulders and turned to her now cold dinner.

"What are you two chatting about?" Mrs. Lucas asked with a smile.

"Nothing mother." Charlotte replied and smiled at Elizabeth.

"So Lizzy will you be living in London?" Mrs. Lucas asked.

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head yes.

"We will also be purchasing a home here as well." Elizabeth replied.

Mrs. Bennet smiled.

"It must be only in the richest of neighborhoods Lizzy. Move where the stars stay so I can come visit you. I'm so very happy for you and Jane. Lydia as well is a wife now. My life couldn't be better." Mrs. Bennet said proudly.

Mrs. Lucas looked at Mrs. Bennet.

"How is Lydia? She asked.

Mrs. Bennet eyes lit up and she smiled.

"She is so very happy. I'm so proud of her."

Charlotte turned to Elizabeth and smiled.

"Lady Catherine de Bourgh was so very angry when she heard the news of your engagement. She will hopefully find a way to accept it."

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"Charlotte I could care less if she does or doesn't accept it because that isn't going to change the fact that I'm going to be Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy." Elizabeth replied.

Charlotte looked at Elizabeth and giggled.

"Why Lizzy you are so In love. How happy does he make you?" Charlotte asked.

Elizabeth smiled and her eyes began to water.

"Charlotte I am in a state of extreme euphoria. I don't ever want to live with out Fitzwilliam. He is my world. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Elizabeth asked.

Charlotte stopped smiling and sadness washed over her pale heart shaped face.

"No Lizzy I don't. You are very lucky. Please excuse me."

Charlotte stood up and quickly exited the room.

Back at the hotel Elizabeth laid with Mr. Darcy in the bed. The lights were off and so was the television. Elizabeth had slept alone every since Mr. Darcy got the suite but she felt sad after leaving her parents home and didn't want to sleep alone. Charlottes lack of love in her marriage scared Elizabeth. She didn't want her and Mr. Darcy to end up like that. Elizabeth laid on Mr. Darcy's chiseled chest and listened to him breathe. It was the most relaxing sound ever. She lightly touched his chest and smiled. She had no idea he was in such great shape.

"Are you asleep Fitzwilliam?" She asked.

Mr. Darcy turned the lamp on and looked at her. Elizabeth sat up in the bed and fixed her Victoria's Secret pajama shirt . She laid back down and Mr. Darcy turned onto his side to face her. His olive colored skin glowed under the lamp and his intense eyes gazed at her.

"Are you okay angel face?" He asked.

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip.

"We wont end up having sex once a month will we?" She blurted out.

Mr. Darcy looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Angel face do you honestly think I would only make love to you once a month? I would love to be inside of you right now." He replied.

Elizabeth smiled and her body tingled. She sat up on the bed and took off her shirt. She looked down at Mr. Darcy and licked her lips.

"Make love to me Fitzwilliam. Please." She begged.

Mr. Darcy quickly sat up and looked at Elizabeth. He ran his hands through her long hair and looked down at her big breast in one of the bra's he had recently purchased her from La Perla.

"Angel face I have dreamed a many nights that's I was making love to you and to hear you say that does so many things to me but we must wait. You have been so strong and I will not let your first time be in a hotel suite. You wanted magical and baby that's what I'm going to give you."

Elizabeth smiled and put her pajama shirt back on.

"Do you promise? I know I have asked you this before but I just want to make sure. I know so many un happy couples and I don't want us to be one of them Fitzwilliam."

Mr. Darcy smiled and caressed the side of Elizabeth's face.

"Everyone isn't as lucky as we are angel face and that saddens me as well. I can promise you that we will never end up like that. I love you with all that I have and I would give up all that I have before I let you go. Please don't worry about our happiness for we already have it."

Elizabeth smiled and laid down. She turned onto her side and Mr. Darcy scooted up behind her. He pulled her close and Elizabeth giggled as his large manhood poked at her through his Armani underwear. Mr. Darcy adjusted himself so that he wasn't poking her and smiled.

"Why angel face that's another thing you already have."

Elizabeth smiled and closed her eyes. She felt like the luckiest woman in the world.


	16. Chapter 16

_This has been so much fun and I really do appreciate all of the reviews! I have fallen for Mr. Darcy (lol) and I hope you all have too! I was going to do a fifty shades of grey story but I just cant let go of Mr. Darcy just yet and so I wont! I will be starting part two to this story this weekend. AGAIN THANKYOU ALL! ;-))_

**THE WEDDING**

Elizabeth slowly walked down the aisle clutching tightly onto her fathers arm. The train that was connected to her white lace mermaid Zuhair Murad gown flowed down the aisle after her. She paid no attention to the hundreds of guests that looked at her in awe. The only thing she saw was Mr. Darcy. He stood at the end of aisle in a white tuxedo jack with a white shirt, black bow tie and black slacks. He straightened out his bow tie and continued to stare at Elizabeth. Elizabeth reached Mr. Darcy and her father looked at him.

"Please take care of my Lizzy. I'm losing apart of myself today you know."

Mr. Darcy smiled and grabbed Elizabeth's hand.

"I swear on my life I will."

Mr. Bennet smiled and let go of Elizabeth's hand. Elizabeth faced Mr. Darcy and he pulled the lace veil off of her face. He looked at Elizabeth and a look of elation washed over his face. His eyes watered and he squinted them at her.

"I love you." Mr. Darcy whispered.

Elizabeth smiled.

"I love you too."

The pastor nearing the end of his speech looked at Elizabeth.

"Do you have anything you would like to say to the groom?" He asked.

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head yes.

"Fitzwilliam I went over many speeches last night but nothing would suffice the love I feel for you. I am without a doubt head over heels in love with you. When people see us I pray they see love and happiness because that's what I feel when I'm with you. You are my sunrise and my sunset. I was put on this earth for you and I know you were put on this earth for me. I thank God everyday for you and I hope everyone else could be so lucky to find their soul mate as I have."

The pastor looked at Mr. Darcy and smiled.

"Would you like to say something to the bride?" He asked.

Mr. Darcy nodded and a tear slid down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away and looked at Elizabeth.

"Angel face you are my world. You have shown me what is important in life and has given me a true reason to live. I cannot imagine my life without you for that would be something awful to witness. I love so many things about you that it would be impossible to name them all but most importantly I love your spirit. You are such an amazing woman and you are wise beyond your years. I promise to protect you from the evils of this world. I promise to keep a smile on your face for the rest of your life…I love..I love..I love you with all my heart and right now there is no man happier than me in this world." Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy exchange rings and the pastor smiled at them.

"Then by the powers invested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Mr. Darcy smiled and stepped towards Elizabeth. He leaned down and passionately kissed her on the lips. All of the guests clapped their hands. Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy turned to face the guests and grabbed each others hand.

"I know present to you Mr. And Mrs. Darcy."

Everyone clapped harder. Elizabeth smiled at Mr. Darcy and they walked down the aisle.

Hours into their reception Elizabeth danced with her father. The song came to an end and she looked at him. She stood on her tip toes to give him a kiss and smiled.

"I love you so much father."

"Lizzy I love you as well. You have been the most beautiful bride. Your mother is going to have things to brag about for months." Mr. Bennet said with a smile.

Elizabeth giggled and walked off of the dance floor with her father. She took a seat at the table with Jane and Caroline Bingley. Caroline looked at her and smiled.

"Elizabeth you really are a beautiful bride. One can only hope to be as lucky as you are in love." Caroline said.

Elizabeth looked at Caroline and smiled.

"Why Jane is lucky in love and I know you will be as well."

Caroline smiled and stood up.

"Please do call once you return to London. We shall do lunch and I can introduce you to some very prominent women. Congratulations again."

Caroline smiled and walked away from the table. Elizabeth turned to Jane and smiled.

"Are you two getting along?" She asked.

Jane smiled and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Were coming along. They have accepted that Charles is going to marry me but I can still feel their coldness when I come around." She replied.

Elizabeth smiled and touched the side of Jane's face.

"Well it does not matter because you will be their sister-in-law whether they like it or not. I'm so excited to know we will be living close to each other."

Jane smiled and touched Elizabeth's hand.

"Lizzy you look so beautiful. I can hardly wait until my big day. Do remember to call me and tell me how your first night as a wife went."

Elizabeth grinned at Jane and they laughed.

After a tearful goodbye to their family and loved ones. Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy climbed into the back of a white Rolls Royce Phantom limousine. Elizabeth looked at Mr. Darcy and smiled.

"Where to Mr. Darcy?" She asked.

Mr. Darcy smiled and looked at Elizabeth's cream silk dress she had changed into before they left.

"It's a surprise Mrs. Darcy."

Elizabeth smiled and climbed across the seat and onto Mr. Darcy's lap. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I cant believe were married. I feel like I'm in a dream Fitzwilliam. Is this real?" She asked.

Mr. Darcy pulled Elizabeth's face to his and kissed her deeply. He slid his hand under her dress and palmed her behind Elizabeth closed her eyes and moaned. Mr. Darcy nibbled on her ear and breathed on her neck.

"I promise you baby this is real."

Wedding night coming soon ;-))


	17. Chapter 17

_Hi guys thanks so much for the reviews;-)) Part Two will be much longer. Got a baby shower to get together enjoy your day!_

WEDDING NIGHT

Part one

Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked out of the jet window. She looked at the bright blue water the beautiful palm tress and smiled. It was the most peaceful looking thing she had ever saw. Elizabeth stretched and turned to look at Mr. Darcy. He sat across from her asleep in his seat. He was dressed in a white polo short with dark blue linen shorts. She looked at him and smiled. _When did he get dressed? _She thought. Elizabeth slowly stood up and walked to Mr. Darcy. She gently rubbed his arm and ran her hands through his hair. Mr. Darcy opened his eyes and smiled.

"Have we landed?" He asked in a raspy voice.

Elizabeth smiled and shook he head yes.

"Fitzwilliam were are we? I thought we were going back to London." Elizabeth asked with a smile.

Mr. Darcy smiled and stood up.

"Were in Fiji."

Mr. Darcy said over his shoulder as he walked to the restroom. He opened the door and looked at Elizabeth.

"On our Island."

Mr. Darcy smiled and walked in.

"Our Island." Elizabeth repeated.

She sat down in the closest seat she stood next to and stared at the window. To say she was surprised would be an understatement. Her life had changed drastically since she met Mr. Darcy and he was still managing to sweep her off her feet every chance he got. Mr. Darcy emerged from the restroom minutes later. He looked at Elizabeth and smiled.

"Is it magical yet?" He asked.

Elizabeth blushed and shook her head yes. She got up from her seat and walked to Mr. Darcy. She hugged him and looked up into his eyes. His eyes said everything for him. She could see and feel the love he had for her. Elizabeth pulled Mr. Darcy's head down to hers and kissed him gently on the lips. The flight attendant Nina walked into the room and smiled.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Darcy. Is there anything I can get you before you exit the jet?" She asked with a rich Italian accent.

Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy shook their head no. Nina smiled.

"It has been a pleasure. Congratulations again and enjoy your honeymoon."

"Thank you." Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy said in unison.

Nina smiled and walked off. Mr. Darcy grabbed Elizabeth's hand and led her off of the jet. Stewart followed closely behind with their bags. Elizabeth let go of Mr. Darcy's hand as they approached the house and held her head back. She closed her eyes and smelled the air. It smelled different than California. It smelled clean. She could feel the dew from the ocean and she just wanted to go straight to the beach and lay in the sun. The weather was perfect for October. Elizabeth looked at Mr. Darcy and smiled.

"Can we go lay on the beach and tour the home later? It's such a beautiful day." She asked.

Mr. Darcy smiled.

"Of course."

Mr. darcy turned to Stewart and smiled.

"Were going to go to the beach you can put the bags in our room." He said to him.

Stewart nodded his head and walked off. Mr. Darcy grabbed Elizabeth's hand and they walked off. Elizabeth smiled as she took in the breathe takingly beautiful scenery as they walked around the beautiful white colonial style beach home. The beach was located directly behind it. Elizabeth looked around and smiled.

"How big is this Island?" She asked.

"Around 5,800 acres." Mr. Darcy replied.

"Wow it really is amazing Fitzwilliam. Thank you, I love it." Elizabeth said with a smile.

Mr. Darcy smiled and gently squeezed her hand.

"I'm happy you do."

Elizabeth walked with Mr. Darcy into the back of the house and sighed. The view of the ocean took her breath away. A outdoor range sat in the backyard along with a canopy table and chairs. Elizabeth stopped walking and looked at Mr. Darcy.

"I don't have a swimming suit Fitzwilliam. I though we were going back to London so I didn't pack one." She confessed.

Mr. Darcy smiled and pointed to the pool house. Elizabeth looked at him and shook her head.

"What haven't you thought of?" She asked.

Mr. Darcy's thick eye brows furrowed as he thought about her question. He looked at her and smiled.

"I haven't thought about how I'm going to make love to you tonight." He replied.

Elizabeth blushed. She looked up into Mr. Darcy's eyes and could see his eagerness. She was eager as well but also a'little scared. She didn't know what to expect.

"Please be gentle with me Fitzwilliam.' Elizabeth whispered.

"I'll be gentle until you ask me to be rough."

Elizabeth giggled and quickly walked off. She went into the ladies room in the pool house and took off her clothes. Elizabeth looked at the bathing suites on a nearby rack that still wore the price tag and smiled. Mr. Darcy had literally thought of everything. Elizabeth grabbed a two piece Burberry swimming suit and put it on. She braided her hair that had grown back down to her waist into a fish tail braid. She grabbed some suntan lotion out of the cabinet along with two towels and walked out of the pool house. Mr. Darcy stood by the door in a pair of Armani swim trunks and Louis Vuitton avaitors. He looked at Elizabeth and licked his lips.

"You look beautiful angel face."

He grabbed her hand and smiled.

"I love that top on you."

Elizabeth blushed and looked down at her breast. _As long as he loves them. _She thought to herself. Elizabeth looked at Mr. Darcy's sculpted chest and smiled. He had no chest hair she wondered if he shaved it off or it never came in. Mr. Darcy was in excellent shape and she saw with her own eyes the effects of him working out every other day. Elizabeth looked at Mr. Darcy and licked her lips. His olive colored skin glistened under the sun and his full lips begged for a kiss. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the lips.

"Let's go play." She said with excitement.

Mr. Darcy chuckled and smiled. They walked through the gate and out onto the beach. Elizabeth walked with Mr. Darcy to the lounge chairs and handed him to the suntan lotion.

He licked his lips and smiled at her.

"This day just keeps getting better by the second."

Elizabeth smiled and laid down on the plush wicker sun bed on her stomach. Mr. darcy pulled up a chair and sat next to her. He shook his head in admiration as he rubbed suntan lotion in between his hands. Elizabeth closed her eyes and seconds later felt Mr. Darcy's strong hands on her feet. She moaned in appreciation. She felt very relaxed. Mr. Darcy slowly rubbed her feet as he worked the lotion into her skin. He rubbed her ankles and made his way to her calf muscles. Mr. Darcy grabbed the suntan lotion and poured some more into his hands. He rubbed them together and began to rub lotion onto the back of Elizabeth's thighs. He slowly massaged her thighs as his fingers dug into her skin. Elizabeth moaned and bit her bottom lip. Mr. Darcy slid his hands up to bottom of Elizabeth's butt that hung from her swimming suit bottoms and smiled. She had just the right size bottom for him. He massaged it slowly with a big smile on his face. He slid his hands over it and grabbed the top of it. He licked his lips.

"I would love to pull these down and give you a thorough massage with this lotion but palm trees can only cover so much. I would never want you to be on the cover of some sleezy magaize with your bottom exposed."

Elizabeth though about the all the phone calls her parents had received from people trying to interview them for a story and shook her head.

"I'm not use to having people take pictures of me or needing a body guard. It feels quite weird. Does it get easier?" She asked.

"Yes I believe it does." Mr. Darcy replied.

He leaned towards elizabeth's lower back and kissed it. He stuck out his tongue and trailed it up to her neck.

"You taste so good and this is only the appetizer." He whispered into her ear.

Elizabeth smiled and decided not clench her thighs together. She would be able to soon release months of pent up frustration and that made her giggle. Mr. Darcy playfully hit Elizabeth across the butt and smiled.

"Now turn over angel face."

Elizabeth nervously turned over and looked at Mr. Darcy. He had a huge smile on his face. She smiled and shook her head.

"Did you not like me laying on my stomach?" She asked.

"I liked it a lot but I prefer you on your back."

Elizabeth smiled and wondered if he was referring to their situation right now or if he was talking about sex. She put her hands behind her head and closed her eyes.

"Massage away Fitzwilliam. I guess I could always go swimming tomorrow." She joked.

Mr. Darcy laughed and grabbed the suntan lotion. He poured some into his hands and rubbed them together. He sat his hands on elizabeth's stomach and she flinched. She was very ticklish.

"This flawless pale skin is going to love the sun." He told her.

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head.

"I know I'm very pale. Should I tan?" She asked.

Mr. Darcy frowned and shook his head no.

"No I love your skin the way it is. I wasn't complaining angel face. I wouldn't change anything about you." He replied.

Mr. Darcy rubbed Elizabeth's stomach. Kissed her on the forehead and looked into her eyes.

"I love everything about you don't ever think anything differently."

Elizabeth smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I could do without the freckles and breast." Elizabeth said frankly.

Mr. darcy looked at elizabeth quizzicaly.

"Angel face you are perfect and I mean in every way."

Mr. Darcy smiled and continued to massage Elizabeth's stomach. He looked at the fullness of her breast and they way her lips parted in admiration. He was becoming very aroused. Mr. Darcy knew if he looked at her any longer he would have her right then and there. He sat down the suntan lotion and stood up.

"Come on angel face let's go play."

Elizabeth smiled and opened her eyes. She quickly got up off of the sun bed and ran towards the ocean yelling playfully. Mr. Darcy laughed as he chased after her.


	18. Chapter 18

_(WARNING EXPLICIT LANGUAGE ON THIS CHAPTER)_

_Thank you all so very much for all of your reviews they are greatly appreciated! This BOOK is now complete;-0 I have started on book 2. I will post a chapter in later today. It will be much longer than this book was I promise! This was my first story and I was very nervous writing it. Thanks again for all the reviews love bugs! I hope this chapter was worth the wait ;-))))))_

Wedding Night

Part Two

Elizabeth looked at herself in the full length mirror and smiled. After a long day of swimming in the ocean it was now time to eat. Her skin was beautifully tanned and it gave her a natural glow. She had on a black Herve Leger bandage dress with black Jimmy Choo sandal heels. Her hair was flat ironed straight and hung down her back. She thought about her La Perla lingerie that she had on and smiled. Yes tonight would be the night she would give Mr. Darcy her most prized possession. Elizabeth had many different emotions running through her. She was now a wife and she wondered if she would even be good at sex. She had no idea how many women Mr. Darcy had been with but she knew he was more experienced than she was. Elizabeth sighed and shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't going to let her nerves get the best of her. She pulled her dress down as much as she could and walked out of the bedroom. Mr. Darcy stood on the other side of the door. She looked at him and smiled. He was wearing a black Gucci suit with a black shirt open at the collar and a smile. His skin was tanned also. Elizabeth looked up at him and licked her lips. He was looking very handsome. His hair was different as well. It was now cut low on the sides and longer in the front with it flipped back. It made him look much younger and it was a very sexy hair cut on him. Elizabeth noded her head in approval and ran her hands through it.

"Why Fitzwilliam you look dashingly handsome." She said to him.

Mr. Darcy smiled and looked down at Elizabeth. He looked at her dress and shook his head.

"No you are the star of this show. Are you trying to seduce me?" He asked and ran his finger down the side of her dress.

Elizabeth blushed and shook her head no. Mr. Darcy frowned.

"That's unfortunate because I am definitely going to seduce you. I need you to turn around."

Elizabeth smiled and quickly turned around. She grabbed her hair to pull it up and Mr. Dacry playfully popped her hand. She frowned.

"I'm sorry I thought you were going to put a necklace on me." She confessed feeling silly.

Mr. Darcy smiled slyly. He pulled a silk black scarf out of his pocket and placed it over Elizabeth's eyes. Elizabeth grinned as Mr. Darcy tied it. Her heart began to beat fast. She had no idea what he had planned for her and it was very exciting.

"This isn't the part where you tell me you're into those crazy fetishes or anything is it?" Elizabeth joked.

Mr. Darcy chuckled.

"No It isn't angel face."

Mr. Darcy bent down and picked Elizabeth up. She giggled in surprise. He kissed her on the cheek and carried her downstairs. Elizabeth bit her bottom lip in anticipation as Mr. Darcy walked through the kitchen and into the backyard. He sat her down and she could her him walk off. Elizabeth couldn't see anything but she could feel the cool breeze hitting her exposed skin and she smelled something that made her stomach growl. She licked her lips and tapped her hands on her legs as she waited for Mr. Darcy to take off the blindfold. Mr. Darcy returned minutes later. He took off the blindfold and Elizabeth opened her eyes. She looked around and couldn't believe what she saw. She was at a lost for words. She was inside of a large beautifully decorated canopy that took up most of the backyard. Sheer white curtains covered it and the wind blew effortlessly through them. Paper lanterns lined the bottom of the canopy and in the corner of the canopy was a large king sized bed. Elizabeth looked at Mr. Darcy and smiled. She was speechless.

"This is so beautiful Fitzwilliam. Thank you."

Mr. Darcy smiled.

"I'm just happy you like it angel face."

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head.

"I don't like it. I love it. Have you always been this romantic?" She asked.

Mr. Darcy frowned and looked away. He looked at Elizabeth and shrugged his shoulders.

"I never had a reason to be. Shall we eat?" He asked.

Elizabeth smiled and looked down at her plate. She had been so wrapped up with the canopy that she forgot to look at the food. She looked down at her steak tartine and licked her lips. It looked and smelled delicious. She grabbed her fork and they began to eat. They ate in silence and exchanged glances at each other. Elizabeth took her 3rd bite of her steak and sighed. She could feel herself getting full. She sat down her fork and watched Mr. Darcy eat. He ate with such grace and the way he put the fork in his mouth made her bite her lip. She wanted him badly. He had done so much to make her happy and she wanted him to feel as good as he made her feel. Mr. Darcy swallowed his last bite of food and smiled. He looked up at Elizabeth with intense eyes.

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head yes. She wondered is she would ever be able to tell him no again. He had made her feel like the luckiest woman in the world and she never wanted to loose that feeling. Elizabeth stood up and slowly walked to Mr. Darcy. He pulled a remote out of his pocket and turned the stereo on. Adele's 'Make You Feel My Love' slowly spilled through the speakers filling the air with her angelic soulful voice. Elizabeth smiled and walked into Mr. Darcy's arms. She closed her eyes and they began to dance. Elizabeth rested her head on his chest and they danced slowly around the canopy. Adele's voice sung to them "No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do, To make you feel my love". Elizabeth looked up into Mr. Darcy's eyes and stared at him lovingly. She felt the same way. She pulled his head down to hers and they began to kiss passionately. Two newyleds in love and very attracted to each other. The canopy was filled with the aroma of love. Their tongues intertwined and Elizabeth moaned. Her body began to heat up and her sweet sacred spot started to ache. Mr. Darcy stopped kissing Elizabeth and walked her to the canopy bed. He grabbed the straps of her dress and it pulled them until her dress was on the floor. Elizabeth blushed feeling very exposed and looked up into Mr. Darcy's eyes.

"Where is the staff and Stewart?" She asked.

Mr. Darcy smiled and picked her up. He gently laid her on her back and looked down as he stood over her.

"The staff and Stewart are to give us privacy for the rest of the night. I can assure you we are alone and still very protected."

Mr. Darcy took off elizabeth's heels and kissed the bottom off her feet. Elizabeth smiled and rested her head against the soft bed. She closed her eyes and sighed. Adele's "Love Song' flowed out of the speakers and Mr. Darcy began to take his clothes off. He pulled Elizabeth thongs off and smiled.

"Why angel face did you wax for me?" He asked.

Elizabeth flushed red slightly embarrassed.

"Yes I did Fitzwilliam." Elizabeth replied as calmly as she could.

Mr. darcy licked his lips and bent down. He kissed Elizabeth on the stomach. He circled her belly button with his tongue and Elizabeth grabbed the sheets. Mr. Darcy smiled.

"Angel face this isn't the time to grab the sheets. That comes later."

Mr. Darcy stood up and pulled Elizabeth to the edge of the bed. He opened her legs and Elizabeth sat up on her elbows to look at him. She looked at his muscular body and smiled. His arms and chest were beautifully sculpted exposing his muscles. Elizabeth eyes trailed down to his penis and she almost fell off of the bed. It was thick and long, it curved slightly to the left. She had no idea how he would fit it inside of her. Mr. Darcy dropped to his knees and looked into Elizabeth's eyes. He could see the worry on her face.

"It will not hurt, I promise."

He smiled and slowly inserted one finger inside of her. Elizabeth moaned loudly and quickly fell back onto the bed. She was in heaven already and they hadn't even had sex yet. Mr. Darcy slowly circled his finger inside of her as he looked at her body.

"You are so very wet and warm." He said in a raspy voice.

He slid his free hand up Elizabeth's body and massaged her breast one at a time through her bra.

"Take your bra off." He ordered and slid two fingers inside of Elizabeth.

Elizabeth moaned and shakily took her bra off. She threw her bra onto the floor and laid back against the bed. Her eyes rolled in the back off her head as Mr. Darcy deliciously eased his fingers in and out of her repeatedly. She began to breathe hard and he quickened the pace. He looked up at her with his dark intruging eyes full of lust and love. She exploded onto his fingers with a load moan. Mr. Darcy smiled triumphantly. He pulled his fingers out of her and gave her a soft kiss on her sex. He stood up and slid Elizabeth back on the bed. He climbed on top of her and began to kiss her breast. His tongue slid slowly around her nipple and he gently bit down onto it. Elizabeth moaned and looked down at him. Mr. Darcy slowly sucked Elizabeth's nipple and massaged her other breast with his left hand. He then moved to her left breast and began to suck her nipple. He slid his free hand between her legs and began to massage her sex slowly. Elizabeth moaned and put her hands into his hair. She pulled his face up to hers and began to sensually kiss him. Her body felt very relaxed and ready. She wanted him. She wanted all of him. He looked into her eyes kissed her harder as he spread her legs apart. Mr. darcy grabbed his penis and slowly stroked it. He looked at Elizabeth and she shook her head yes as she sucked on his tongue. Mr. Darcy slowly pushed his penis into Elizabeth. Elizabeth winced and he stopped kissing her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Elizabeth shook her head yes.

"Please don't stop." She begged.

Mr. Darcy nodded and pushed his penis a'little further into her. Elizabeth dug her nails into the top of his shoulders. She didn't know she could feel pain and pleasure at the same time. Mr. Darcy kissed Elizabeth gently on the lips and pushed his penis all the way inside of her. Elizabeth moaned into his mouth and her eyes began to water. The feeling was bittersweet and she did not want it to end. Mr. Darcy stood still for a moment and then he began to move. He slowly slid in and out of her at a steady pace. Mr. Darcy sat up on his elbows and looked down at Elizabeth as he continued to slid in and out of her.

"You are so very wet baby. I love the way my cock feels inside of you. Don't you ever keep this from me again. Are we clear?"

He asked and began to speed up.

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip and quickly shook her head yes.

"Tell me you love me angel face." Mr. Darcy ordered.

Elizabeth bit down harder on her lip and Mr. Darcy began to go faster.

"Tell me!" He grunted.

Elizabeth moaned and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"I love you, I love, I love you!" She shouted as she orgasmed.

Mr. Darcy felt her warm liquid on his penis and he released inside of her. He grunted loudly and fell on top of her. Elizabeth turned his head towards her and she kissed him softly on the forehead. Mr. Darcy smiled and continued to breathe hard. He slowly pulled himself out of her and laid down next to her. Elizabeth closed her eyes and smiled when she felt the cool breeze hit her hot sensitve skin.

"Are you okay?" Mr. Darcy asked in between breaths.

Elizabeth smiled and sat up on the bed.

"Yes I'm sore but it was well worth it." She replied.

Mr. Darcy smiled and chuckled as he wiped sweat from his forehead.

"Yes it was baby. Yes it was."

Elizabeth smiled and looked down at Mr. Darcy. She was sore but she wanted to feel him at least one more time before she went to sleep. She slowly grabbed his penis and began to stroke it. It amazed her how it went from soft to hard in a matter of seconds. Mr. Darcy looked up at her with longing eyes.

"I wont to be inside of you now."

He sat up on the bed and Elizabeth laid back. Mr. Darcy smiled and shook his head no. He pulled her onto his lap facing him and slowly lowered her onto his penis. Elizabeth's head fell back and she moaned loadly. He filled her entirely and she slowly went up and down on him with his hands on her hips. Elizabeth looked into Mr. Darcy's eyes and licked her lips. She had never felt so good in her life. Her whole body tingled. Mr. Darcy looked at her compassionately.

"I love you Elizabeth and I will never hurt you. You're the only woman I ever loved. Can you feel how good our life is going to be together?"

Elizabeth moaned and shook her head yes. A tear slid from her eye as she looked at Mr. Darcy. Mr. Darcy lifted her up and slammed her down onto his penis. Elizabeth moaned and bit down on his shoulder as she felt internal bliss all over her body. Mr. Darcy grunted and came inside of Elizabeth. He looked at her as he caught his breath.

"I don't want you to ever leave me." He confessed.

Elizabeth smiled and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Fitzwilliam we will die in our early 100"s with a head full of grey hair and shriveld skin."

Mr. Darcy laughed.

"I'm going to hold you to that."

Elizabeth smiled meaning every word she said. She planned on being with Mr. Darcy for the rest of her life. They had come such a long way and overcome many challenges. She knew nothing would stop them from being together. She now felt complete.

(** I WILL START POSTING BOOK TWO TONIGHT )**


	19. Chapter 19

_Hi guys welcome to __**Book Two**__. To the guest that said Elizabeth shakes her head a lot ;-)) I looked back on old chapters and she does lol I will work on that I promise. Enjoy;-)))_

Chapter One

Elizabeth sat next to Jane and across from Caroline and her friend Josie. She smiled and pretended to listen to a joke Caroline was telling as she looked out of the restaurants window. She had only one thought on her mind and that was Mr. Darcy. He had been gone for 4 days handling business in the states and she missed him terribly. They had been married for 6 months and it felt like they had been married for years. She looked over at Jane and smiled at her. Her wedding was a day away and Elizabeth was very happy for her. Jane had been in London for 3 months now and they spent a lot of time together considering the spouses where best friends. Elizabeth had also become friends with Caroline. Caroline's attitude had gotten much better. Caroline looked at Elizabeth and smiled.

"Elizabeth are you still fretting over Darcy?" She asked.

Elizabeth looked at Caroline.

"I'm not fretting over him Caroline. I'm simply missing him." She replied.

Caroline rolled her eyes and smiled at Josie.

"Newlyweds." She teased.

Josie looked at Caroline with a puzzled look on her face.

"Darcy as in Fitzwilliam?" She asked.

"Yes." Elizabeth replied with a smile.

Caroline covered her mouth and looked at Josie. She giggled and looked at her manicured finger nails.

"Why time has really gotten away from me. I forgot you two dated years ago. He was your first love wasn't he?" Caroline asked Josie.

Josie frowned and looked at Caroline. She quickly looked at Elizabeth and smiled.

"Please excuse me. I must go."

She stood up and grabbed her Chanel purse. She looked down at Caroline and rolled her eyes.

"I do know you can surely cover my bill. Good day ladies and Mrs. Darcy I guess congratulations should be in order. Please treat him well."

Josie held her head up high and walked off. Elizabeth watched her walk quickly out of the restaurant. She looked at a smiling Caroline and frowned.

"Caroline why so ever would you do that?" She asked.

Caroline giggled and took a sip of her water.

"Josie has been yapping all week about Mr. Darcy and his new wife. I though she should see for herself what a gem you are. I do apologize if I upset you in anyway."

Elizabeth sighed in frustration and looked at Jane. Jane gave her a fake smile and continued to look around the restaurant. _Oh Jane for once could you speak up._ Elizabeth thought to herself. Elizabeth looked at Caroline and gave her a stern look.

"Caroline I'm not offended but that was a cruel thing to do."

Jane noded her head in agreement.

"It was a bit spiteful. What exactly where you trying to accomplish by bringing her with you?" Jane asked.

Elizabeth looked at Jane elated. _Yes Jane finally! _She yelled in her head. Caroline ignored Elizabeth's wide grin and looked at Jane.

"She is a model and also owns a company here in London. She said she is working with Darcy and wondered if he was happy in his marriage. I informed her of Elizabeth's beauty and their happiness. She doubted it and so I thought she should see it for herself."

Caroline looked at Elizabeth and smiled.

"I wanted you to see first hand how broken hearted these women are over your marriage. I'm trying to prepare you." Caroline said proudly.

Elizabeth's brows furrowed and she looked at Caroline. She thought about Josie and she was indeed beautiful. She was tall with legs to die for and a beautiful face with long blonde hair. Elizabeth thought about her piercing blue eyes and groaned. Her mind started to go into overdrive. She wanted to know more. She sat up in her seat.

"Caroline I don't need you to prepare me for anything. Fitzwilliam and I are insanely in love and nothing can come between us. How long was Josie and him an item?" She asked.

Caroline smiled and Jane looked quizzically at Elizabeth.

"Caroline I need to discuss some family matters with Lizzy. Will you please excuse us? I can take care of your tab and Josie's also."

Caroline smiled and stood up. She placed her money onto the table and looked at Jane.

"Let's not be silly. I can pay my own bill. See you gals later at the room."

Caroline grabbed her purse and casually walked out of the restaurant. Jane turned to Elizabeth.

"Lizzy please do not feed into Caroline's game. Fitzwilliam loves you and only you. Don't worry over some women he dated before he even knew you."

Elizabeth sighed and smiled at Jane. She was right but Josie was a wake up call for her.

"Jane, Caroline hasn't changed as much as I thought she had but what she did opened my eyes. There is going to be a lot of women after Fitzwilliam and I don't know if I feel okay with him working with a woman he dated. Is that appropriate?" Elizabeth asked.

Jane smiled lovingly at Elizabeth.

"Lizzy you do not know if what Caroline is saying is true and I know Fitzwilliam will keep it very professional if it is. He is your husband believe in him and ignore Caroline."

Elizabeth giggled and looked at Jane.

"Wow Jane you have really grown into a wise woman."

Jane blushed and looked away. She looked at Elizabeth and smiled.

"It's Charles. Lizzy he is so good to me. I'm sure you know what that feels like. He has made me stronger and I just love him Lizzy. I cant wait to be his wife. Oh that will be an incredible feeling. How lucky are we?" Jane asked.

Elizabeth looked at Jane and knew exactly how she felt.

"Were so very lucky Jane." She replied.

Elizabeth's body guard Drew approached the table and looked down at Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. Mr. Darcy is on the phone. He said your cell phone was going straight to voicemail."

Elizabeth looked at Drew and smiled. He handed her his cell phone and walked off.

"Hi Fitzwilliam." Elizabeth answered.

"Hi angel face. I miss you so very much. I know where suppose to be supporting your sister and Charles by staying with them at some silly hotel room but I must see you. I need to feel you."

Elizabeth whimpered and could feel her body tense up she needed to see him as well.

"Okay, I'll be home soon."

Jane looked at her and frowned.

"Okay, I'll be waiting."

Elizabeth ended the call and smiled.

"Jane please. I just need to see him for a moment and then I will have Drew bring me straight over to you and the girls at the hotel. I promise." Elizabeth pleaded.

Jane laughed and shook her head.

"Are you on any contraception Lizzy?" She asked.

"No Jane I'm not. Fitzwilliam wants kids right away but I'm not sure if we should start having them right now. I was thinking of maybe going and getting on something but I know Fitzwilliam will be upset. What would you suggest I do?" Elizabeth asked.

"I suggest you talk with him before you go. Secrets ruin marriages. Also Lizzy I will call you if I have to."

Elizabeth smiled.

"Jane I wont be long."

Elizabeth slowly walked into her bedroom and smiled. The lights were off and candles decorated her dresser. She took off her shoes and began to take her clothes off.

"Fitzwilliam where are you?" Elizabeth asked.

Mr. Darcy stepped out of the connecting bathroom and looked at Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked at his naked body and licked her lips. She quickly took off her underwear and walked towards him. She missed him so much and her body yearned for his touch. Mr. Darcy met Elizabeth half way and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him. He carried her to the bed and slowly laid her down onto it. He looked down at her and smiled.

"I missed you so very much. I love you baby."

Elizabeth looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"I love you too Fitzwilliam. I missed you as well."

Mr. Darcy looked into Elizabeth's eyes hungrily.

"What did you miss?" He asked.

Elizabeth bit down on her bottom lip.

"I missed your touch." She whispered.

"Did you know? I missed you as well. All of you. Elizabeth." Mr. Darcy called out.

"Yes." elizabeth answered.

"When are you going to give me a baby? Make me a father angel face. Make me a father."

Mr. Darcy pulled Elizabeth's legs apart and before she could answer he slid inside of her. Elizabeth moaned loudly and closed her eyes. She had no thoughts of Josie of getting pregnant. Her only thoughts were of her husband and how good it felt to have him inside of her.


	20. Chapter two

_Sorry for the errors with the last chapter enjoy;-0_

Chapter Two

The next morning Elizabeth sat inside of the limousine next to Jane. Their mother was also in the limousine along with their sisters, Mr. Bingley's sisters and Georgiana. They were on their way to Mr. Bingley's uncle's estate where the wedding was being held. Elizabeth looked at Jane and down at her wedding dress. It was absolutely amazing. It was a white long sleeve dress with lace flowers on it. Jane had a flower wreath on her head that was absolutely gorgeous. Her face glowed with love written all over it.

"So Jane where will you go for your honeymoon?" Mrs. Bennet asked.

Jane smiled.

"We will go to Paris for a week and then spend two weeks in Italy." Jane replied.

Mrs. Bennet smiled and looked at Lydia.

"How are you and dear Mr. Wickham doing?" She asked.

Elizabeth's eyes darted to Georgiana and she smiled at her. " Sorry." She mouthed and Georgiana smiled.

"He's great mother. He didn't want to come but I insisted he should. He is apart of this family now." Lydia replied.

Caroline looked at Mrs. Hurst and they snickered. Lydia ignored them and smiled at Kitty.

"Have you told Jane the good news?" She asked excitedly.

Kitty giggled and shook her head no.

"I'm going to spend some time with Lydia and George!" She replied.

Elizabeth looked at her mother frantically.

"Mother you must know Lydia and Kitty are not good influences on each other."

Lydia looked at Kitty and they laughed.

"Oh Lizzy I am very responsible. Kitty and I will have a blast."

"Lizzy, Kitty is ready to experience the world what would you suggest I do?" Mrs. Bennet asked.

"Stay with me." Elizabeth blurted out.

Jane and Georgiana looked at Elizabeth surprised by her reply. Caroline smiled.

"I'm positive Fitzwilliam is going to love that Elizabeth. You are a gracious sister." Caroline remarked. Kitty turned to Elizabeth and hugged her tight.

"Lizzy thank you so much!"

Elizabeth smiled tightly and looked at Jane. Jane shrugged her shoulders and looked away. Mrs. Bennet looked at Lydia and smiled.

"Lydia I'm sure you would have been a great hostess but Elizabeth has much more room for Kitty and can provide her with anything she may need. Will Mr. Darcy mind?" Mrs. Bennet asked.

Elizabeth slowly shook her head no. She looked out the window and sighed. She couldn't help but to feel like Kitty coming to stay with her was going to be an issue.

The limousine arrived at the estate and parked in the front by the entrance to the home. Everyone quickly exited the car and Elizabeth followed slowly behind them. She felt very uneasy and hoped Kitty would not cause problems between she and Mr. Darcy. Elizabeth walked into the home and looked around. It was a very large estate and decorated with pink roses everywhere like Jane had asked for. Elizabeth walked to the back of the home and Mr. Darcy was standing near the back door. He looked very handsome in a black tuxedo with a white shirt. He looked at her and smiled. He was Mr. Bingley's best man and she was Jane's matron of honor. He walked towards her and pulled her into his arms.

"You look very beautiful angel face."

Elizabeth smiled and looked up into his eyes.

"You look handsome as well."

Mr. Wickham walked into the kitchen and looked at them. Mr. Darcy instantly tensed up and looked at him. Mr. Darcy nodded his head at Mr. Wickham. Mr. Wickham smirked and walked away. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and looked at Mr. Darcy. _Should I tell him about Kitty now?_ She asked herself in her head.

"Please don't let him ruin this day. He is just an awful man." Mr. Darcy said to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled and touched the side of his face. He bent down to kiss her and the ache in the bottom of her stomach begin to wake up. She wondered how long would he have that affect on her. Mr. Darcy could see the lust in her eyes and smiled.

"Is someone thinking naughty thoughts?" He asked.

Elizabeth blushed and whispered "yes". She licked her lips and Mr. Darcy looked at her intensely. He bent down and leaned towards her ear.

"I can wait to peel you out of that dress and eat you for dessert."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and moaned. She had just gotten there and was ready to leave already. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"I love you Fitzwilliam."

Mr. Darcy smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you too angel face. I also love that silk dress you have on. It fits you like a glove."

Elizabeth smiled and pulled his head down to hers. She kissed him on the lips as she pressed his head to hers and looked at him. Mr. Darcy laughed and shook his head.

"Why angel face you are getting pretty feisty. I like it."

Hours later Elizabeth danced with her father on the dance floor. The wedding had been beautiful and she had been crying all day. She couldn't help but to think of she and Mr. Darcy's wedding. Elizabeth looked up at her father and began to cry again. He looked down at her and smiled.

"My sweet Lizzy, you have been crying since Jane said I do." Mr. Bennet said.

Elizabeth laughed and rested her head on her fathers chest.

"Did Kitty tell you I have decided to let her stay with me?" Elizabeth asked.

Mr. Bennet smiled.

"Yes she did. She is very excited but I must know. Is Mr. Darcy fine with this? Kitty can be a handful." He replied.

Elizabeth glanced over at Mr. Darcy and he was talking with someone but looking at her. She smiled and he smiled at her.

"Father she cannot go with Lydia. Lydia is still very immature and I can only imagine what kind of trouble they would get into. Also I'm still not to happy about her marrying Mr. Wickham but it is her life." Elizabeth replied.

"Yes it is and we should respect that. Lydia is now a wife and is happy."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something sarcastic but decided not to. She knew Lydia had their parents wrapped around her tiny little finger. Elizabeth continued to dance with her father until the song went off.

The time came for the Jane and Mr. Bingley to head off. Elizabeth stood next to Mr. Darcy as the watched Jane and Mr. Bingley climb into the back of a black limousine. Elizabeth waved and began to cry again. Mr. Darcy looked down at her and smiled.

"Angel face you have been crying all day." He teased.

Elizabeth smiled and wiped her tears away. Mr. Darcy turned her towards him and looked down at her.

"You wouldn't be hormonal would you?" He asked hopeful.

Elizabeth thought about her doctors appointment tomorrow and frowned.

"I've made a doctors appointment to get on birth control." Elizabeth said in a low voice.

Mr. Darcy frowned and his eyes grew dark. He grabbed her hand and led her to their Mercedes. Mr. Dunkin opened the door for them and they got in. Mr. Darcy sat down and looked at Mr. Dunkin.

"Can you go get Georgiana ?" He asked sternly.

Mr. Dunkin nodded his head and quickly walked off.

"Fitzwilliam I would like to tell my parents and sisters goodbye."

Mr. Darcy looked at her expressionless. He sat back in his seat and pain washed over his face.

"You don't want to have my children?" He asked.

Elizabeth grabbed his hands and smiled at him.

"Ofourse I do. I just want us to spend time together as a couple first. What's the rush?" She asked playfully.

Mr. Darcy didn't smile though instead he looked at Elizabeth disappointedly. Elizabeth squeezed his hand and he smiled but it did not connect to his eyes.

"We can wait if that is what you want but I will use condoms I don't want any birth control throwing off your regular cycle. Is that okay with you?" He asked.

Elizabeth smiled and quickly shook her head yes.

"I will cancel my appointment. Thank you for understanding."

Mr. Dunkin opened the car door and Georgiana climbed in along with Kitty. Elizabeth bit her bottom lip. She knew she should have said something to him earlier. Mr. Darcy looked at Kitty and smiled.

"Kitty what a surprise, how are you" He asked.

Kitty giggled and smiled.

"I'm great! Thank you for allowing me to stay with you all."

Mr. Darcy slowly turned to Elizabeth and looked at her. Elizabeth smiled and he looked at Kitty.

"Ofourse Kitty your family. Elizabeth knows family is the most important thing to me." He replied.

Elizabeth took a deep breathe and sighed. She really felt like crap now. Mr. Darcy pulled his hand away and looked out of the window.

"Fitzwilliam we must bid my parents goodbye." Elizabeth said in a low voice.

Mr. Darcy sighed and looked at Elizabeth.

"As you wish."

He got out of the car and held the door open for her. Elizabeth slowly got out of the car and walked with him towards the house. For the first time since they had been together she felt like he was mad at her and that saddened her deeply.


	21. Chapter three

Chapter Three

Two weeks went by and Kitty had been on her best behavior. Elizabeth enrolled her in a lot of classes with Georgiana and they had become great friends. Elizabeth was very pleased. She hoped Kitty would benefit greatly from being around Georgiana.

Elizabeth stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom. She had on a beautiful black chiffon off the shoulder gown with colorful butterflies embroidered on it and her hair was pulled up into a curly up do. She and Mr. Darcy was having Charlotte and Mr. Collins over for dinner and she was very excited. She only hoped that Mr. Collins wouldn't overload Mr. Darcy with questions or complements. He could be a lot to handle at times but he had a good heart. Mr. Darcy walked into the bedroom and smiled. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and black bow tie. He walked over to Elizabeth and wrapped his arms around her.

"You look absolutely amazing."

Elizabeth blushed and looked at him through the mirror.

"You look very handsome Fitzwilliam. I've got a meeting with a project leader tomorrow. I met her at the wedding. She is going to help me get a building set up in California. I might have to go there for a few weeks to set everything up though. Will you come with me?" Elizabeth asked.

Mr. Darcy smiled.

"Of course I will."

Elizabeth smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. She hoped he would come with her so that they could spend some time together alone. He had felt a little distant lately. She turned around and looked up at him.

"I love you Fitzwilliam. You know that don't you?" She asked with a smile.

Mr. Darcy smiled and pulled her body to his. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"Of course I do. I love you as well."

Elizabeth smiled and studied his face. He was still her handsome husband that she loved so much. She raised her hand and slowly stroked the side of his face. He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand.

Elizabeth pulled his face down to hers and she kissed him passionately on the lips. Her body began to ache in that all to familiar place and she groaned. She wanted to make love to her husband badly. She stopped kissing Mr. Darcy and pouted.

"Can we finish this later?" She asked.

Mr. Darcy shook his head yes and Elizabeth smiled.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

Mr. Darcy smiled and grabbed Elizabeth's hand. She smiled and they walked out of the room. Mr. Darcy didn't to much care for Mr. Collins or Charlotte for the matter but he knew Elizabeth loved Charlotte and he would do whatever to put a smile on her face.

Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy walked downstairs as The Collins were arriving. Marsha opened the front door and a pregnant Charlotte walked in and Mr. Collins followed closely behind her. Elizabeth looked at Charlotte's stomach and couldn't believe her eyes. _Charlotte's having a baby. _She thought to herself. She nervously looked up at Mr. Darcy and he stood next to her expressionless. His eyes fixed on Charlotte's belly and his lips pressed together. He smiled at Charlotte and held out his hand, she shook it and smiled at him.

"Hi Mr. Darcy so great to see you."

"Its nice to see you as well. Congratulations on your bundle of joy."

Mr. Darcy turned to Mr. Collins and looked down at him. He smiled and quickly shook his hand. Mr. Collins looked up at him and grinned.

"Such a wonderful castle. It must cost a fortune to keep up. How many pounds would you say it costs in lawn care alone?" Mr. Collins asked.

Charlotte frowned and shook her head at Mr. Collins. She walked to Elizabeth and hugged her tightly. Elizabeth looked at her and smiled.

"Charlotte why haven't you told me about the baby?" She asked.

"Lizzy you had so much going on and I have been so sick. I'm only 4 months I'm just showing a lot sooner than expected."

Elizabeth smiled at Charlotte and gave Mr. Collins a quick hug.

"Nice to see you as well Mr. Collins."

Mr. Collins smiled and grabbed Charlotte's hand.

"Yes Elizabeth it is a pleasure to be here. I let Lady Catherine de Bourgh know of our dinner invitation and she was very happy for us. She said we would be dinning with our own kind." Mr. Collins said gleefully.

Mr. Darcy smirked and looked down at Mr. Collins.

"I'm sure my aunt didn't mean it as a compliment but we are very happy to have you two join us. Please stay for the night if Charlotte is to stressed to drive back." Mr. Darcy said with a smile.

Mr. Collins eyes lit up and he eagerly shook his head yes.

"That would very gracious of you. Thank you." He replied.

Mr. Darcy smiled and looked down at Elizabeth. She smiled at him and he grabbed her hand.

"Shall we eat?" He asked.

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head yes. Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy led The Collins into their smaller dinning room. The larger dinning room was to big for Elizabeth to eat in on the regular. She felt it should only be used for special occasion's. Everyone sat down and the servers began to bring out their first course. Mr. Darcy looked at Charlotte and smiled.

"Charlotte has this pregnancy been easy on you?" He asked.

Elizabeth's heart began to beat fast and she refused to make eye contact with Mr. Darcy. This topic made her feel very un easy. Charlotte looked at Mr. Darcy and smiled. Her face was glowing with only the look love or pregnancy could give.

"Yes I have been very sick. Hopefully Lizzy wont suffer as I have when your time comes." She replied.

"Yes hopefully she doesn't." Mr. Darcy muttered and looked at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth ignored Mr. Darcy's stare and continued to look at Charlotte.

"So is business good Mr. Darcy?" Mr. Collins asked.

"Please call me Fitzwilliam or Darcy and yes actually it is."

"I've been looking to start a small company with the help of your aunt but she has not been as supportive as she was before you two became married."

Charlotte cleared her throat and smiled at Mr. Collins.

"What he meant to say was that he is looking for some investors for his company. Lady Catherine de Bourgh was quite interested in it but has since changed her mind. She is however elated that you two are married." Charlotte said to Mr. Darcy.

Mr. Collins wiped the sweat from his forehead as he was sweating profusely and looked at Mr. Darcy.

"Um yes some investors would be great. I would only need a few thousand pounds to get it up off the ground." Mr. Collins added.

Elizabeth's brows furrowed and she looked at Mr. Collins. She hoped they didn't come over just to ask Mr. Darcy for money. Mr. Darcy sat back in his seat and looked at Mr. Collins. He had no wish to invest in his company. He didn't like to mix business with friends or family. He ran his fingers over his thick eye brows and looked at Elizabeth.

She smiled at him and he looked away. Elizabeth took a sip of her water and looked at the server as he approached them.

"Can you please bring me out a glass of white wine?" She asked.

The server smiled and quickly walked out of the room. Mr. Darcy and Charlotte turned to her.

"Your going to drink?" He asked very surprised.

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head yes.

"Is that a problem?" She asked.

Mr. Darcy shook his head no.

"Of course not. I've just never seen you drink before."

Elizabeth smiled and looked at Mr. Darcy.

"I've never had alcohol before but I feel some wine would be nice with the meal."

Mr. Darcy nodded his head and continued to eat. Elizabeth sighed and looked towards the door. _I really need something to drink so I can calm my nerves. _Elizabeth thought to herself.

Two hours and 3 glasses of wine later Elizabeth sat happily at the table. She had a silly smile plastered on her face as she listened to Mr. Collins talk about his first time meeting Lady Catherine de Bourgh.

"She was the most fascinating person I've ever met. I'm sure no one will fascinate me the way she has. The ay she has helped me are to great to count. I will forever be in debt to her. I know no one will impress me the way she has. " Mr. Collins boasted.

Elizabeth grunted.

"Not even God?" She asked with a frown.

Mr. Darcy looked at Elizabeth and frowned. He quickly looked at Charlotte and Mr. Collins.

"It's getting quite late. Please stay and we shall enjoy breakfast when you awake."

Charlotte worriedly looked at Elizabeth.

"Lizzy we must talk before I go tomorrow."

Elizabeth nodded her head and smiled at Charlotte.

"Ofourse."

Charlotte and Mr. Collins stood and thanked Mr. Darcy for a great meal and conversation. Glenda escorted them out of the dinning room. Mr. Darcy stood up slowly walked to Elizabeth. He picked her up out of the chair and carried her to their bedroom. Mr. Darcy laid Elizabeth on the bed and began to undress her. Elizabeth frowned as he took off her dress.

"You haven't called me angel face today." She whined.

Mr. Darcy placed Elizabeth's dress onto the sofa and looked at her.

"I don't get what you mean." He said to her.

Elizabeth sat up on her elbows and looked at him. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"You haven't called me angel face today. I know Charlotte being pregnant was hard for you to see but our time will come."

Mr. Darcy took off his suit jacket and walked into their walk in closet. He walked out of it minutes later wearing only a pair of silk Burberry pajama pants. He climbed into bed and turned onto his side. Elizabeth frowned. She didn't know if it was the wine or if Mr. Darcy had ignored her. She laid down on her side and pulled his back to her chest. She inhaled his intoxicating musky cologne and gently kissed his back.

"Fitzwilliam what's happening to us?" Elizabeth asked in a low voice.

"Nothing Elizabeth I'm just tired. We've had a very long day and you have a very important meeting in the morning." Mr. Darcy replied.

"I thought we were going to finish what we started earlier."

"I'm really tired and you have had a bit too much to drink. We should get some rest."

Elizabeth sighed and laid on her back. She looked up at the ceiling and felt a deep urge to cry. Her head was spinning from the wine and her feelings were hurt.

"You broke a promise today Fitzwilliam when you said you never broke promises. I don't know how to feel about that." She whispered and closed her eyes.

Mr. Darcy opened his mouth to speak but decided not to. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	22. Chapter four (book two)

_THANKYOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME AND IM GLAD YOU LIKE THE STORY LINE! THEY WILL END UP HAPPY AGAIN I PROMISE BUT NO RELATIONSHIP IS PERFECT;-) THEY ARE STILL VERY MUCH IN LOVE AND WILL HAVE A NEW FOUND RESPECT FOR EACH OTHER ONCE THIS STORY IS DONE!_

Chapter Four

The next morning Elizabeth sat across from Charlotte at the dinning room table. Mr. Darcy had took Mr. Collins fishing as soon at they awoke leaving the women alone. Charlotte picked over her scrambled eggs and attentively watched Elizabeth's every move.

"Lizzy please tell me what is the matter. Why did you speak to my husband like that?" Charlotte asked concerned.

Elizabeth grabbed Charlotte's hand and smiled at her.

"I am so very sorry Charlotte I really am. Please forgive me and I will apologize to Mr. Collins as well. Fitzwilliam and I are having a few problems right now but we will get through it."

Charlotte sat down her fork and frowned.

"What kid of problems?" She asked.

"He wants us to start having children right away." Elizabeth replied.

Charlotte smiled and rubbed her stomach.

"And what is wrong with that?" She asked.

"I would like to enjoy my husband first if you don't mind me sounding a bit selfish. I don't want to have children right now. They can separate a husband and wife."

Charlotte shifted in her seat and looked at Elizabeth.

"Lizzy children are a blessing. Everyone cannot have them."

"Yes they are and so is a marriage. If its not more important because children will need a strong foundation to have a happy home."

Charlotte pulled her hand away from Elizabeth's and sighed.

"Lizzy what are you saying?" She asked alittle irratated.

Elizabeth frowned and her eyes began to water. She put her face in her hand and her face flushed red.

"Charlotte I do not want to end up like my mother. In a home full of children with a distsant husband."

Charlotte looked at elizabeth and smiled at her.

"Lizzy you are hopeless romantic. You want life to a perfect and it isn't. You have a man that loves you and wants you to be the mother of his children. Do you not know how many women would kill to be in your shoes?" Charlotte asked.

"Should I give up my dreams to keep Fitzwilliam and loose myself in return?" Elizabeth asked.

"Lizzy your first priority is Fitzwilliam and everything else comes later. Don't loose him chasing perfection because it does not exist. We were put here to get married and procreate."

Elizabeth looked at Charlotte and smiled. She didn't expect Charlotte to understand her. Charlotte's only dream was to become a wife and have children. Elizabeth wanted that as well but she also wanted a life outside of Fitzwilliam. She watched her mother live for her daughters and it looked quite depressing to elizabeth. She feared she would repeat that and it scared her.

The next morning Elizabeth sat down in her living room with Drew nearby and her project team leader Raquel. They were going over ideas and trying to pick a day to go California and find a building. Elizabeth was extremely excited and couldn't wait for things to get up off the ground. She loved people and the thought of helping children from less fortunate families gave her much joy. She continued to look through paperwork with Raquel when Mr. Darcy stormed into the room. His face was dark and uninviting. Eleizabeth looked at him and frowned.

"Is something the matter?" She asked.

"Yes it is. We must speak now. Alone."

Elizabeth looked at Raquel and smiled.

"Raquel I will call you later with a date."

Raquel smiled and stood up.

"Of course please take your time. Nice to see you Mr. Darcy." She said with a smile.

Mr. Darcy smiled at her briefly and turned his attention back to Elizabeth. Raquel grabbed her things and quickly walked out of the room with Drew following behind her. Mr. Darcy walked to Elizabeth and stood in front of her. Elizabeth stood up and looked up at him. "Please tell me what is the matter."

Mr. Darcy took a deep breath and rubbed his temple. He looked very stressed.

"I just got a report on Georgiana and she has dropped out of shool. She and Kitty have been taking acting classes and partying all night!"

Elizabeth stepped back and touched her chest. She did not want this to happen and hoped Mr. Darcy as wrong about the situation.

"That cannot be. I see them get up and leave every day with her books. Have you talked to them?" Elizabeth asked.

"No Stewart is bringing them here now."

"There must be a mistake. I do not believe they would do that."

Mr. Darcy walked to the chair and sat down. He crossed his legs and looked at Elizabeth.

"And if there isn't?" He asked.

Elizabeth looked at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"Then we will find a way to fix the situation."

Mr. Darcy shook his head no and ran his hands through his hair.

"Georgiana has a life plan set out for her and acting is not on the list Elizabeth. If this is true Kitty must leave and return home immediately."

Elizabeth looked at Mr. Darcy and rolled her eyes. She had no words to say to him. Georgiana was an adult and should be able to make her own decisions. Elizabeth knew if she brought that up they would fight more and she was tired of arguing with Mr. Darcy. She turned on her heel and quickly walked out of the room. She went into the kitchen and waited for the girls to arrive.


	23. Chapter 23

_Thank you all for the reviews I'm so happy you guys like a' little drama ;-))_

CHAPTER FIVE

An hour later Elizabeth sat patiently inside of the kitchen. She had sat with her face scrunched up for so long that it began to hurt. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the thought of Mr. Darcy. She couldn't believe how controlling he was being.

"He's upset with me because I wont have a baby and now this. Maybe we should have_." _

Elizabeth couldn't bring herself to finish the rest of the sentence. She loved Mr. Darcy dearly and never wanted to part from him but he was being ridiculous. She couldn't understand how their life changed so much overnight. She missed his touch and the way he smiled at her. Elizabeth sighed and laid her head down onto the table. She closed her eyes and she could her Georgiana laughing. Elizabeth's head shot up and she looked around the kitchen. Elizabeth stood up and quickly walked out of the kitchen. She walked into the living room and the girls were sitting on the sofa with their heads down. Elizabeth looked at Mr. Darcy and he looked up at her with critical brows. Elizabeth quickly looked away from him and looked at the girls.

"Girls we have heard some very unsettling news. Have you both left school for acting classes?" She asked.

Georgiana smiled and nodded her head yes.

"My boyfriend is an actor and he really thinks I have what it takes." She replied.

Mr. Darcy looked at Georgiana.

"Your boyfriend?"

Georgiana smiled and nodded her head yes.

"Yes Fitzwilliam what you were to Lizzy before you two got married." She replied.

Mr. Darcy sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Georgiana we have talked about boys. They want to date an heiress and they will run your name through the mud and tell all of your business to the highest bidder."

"Did Lizzy do that to you?" Georgiana asked and raised her brow.

Kitty snickered and Elizabeth looked at her. Elizabeth gave her a stern look and Kitty held her head down.

"Georgiana this isn't a debate you cannot have a boyfriend."

Georgiana frowned and stood up.

"Why not? I am not a child and I don't need your permission."

"Yes you do Georgiana. I have to look out for you and I intend to do that. Kitty is going to return home and you are going to go back to school. A lawyer is what you will become not an actress."

Georgiana's mouth fell open and she looked at Kitty. Kitty began to cry and Georgiana turned to Mr. Darcy.

"She had nothing to do with this. She first came to support me and ended up enjoying the class as well. I really believe that's what we were put here to do. Why would you want to separate us I've never had a sister and I do now."

"I'm not trying to separate you Georgiana. I'm actually very happy you and Kitty have gotten so close and I trust you will stay connected while she is in California. This discussion is now over. If you continue to go to acting classes your Mercedes will be taken away and your account will be frozen."

Georgiana dropped her head and slowly walked out of the room. Elizabeth looked at Kitty and smiled at her.

"Kitty please go pack and know that this is not because we don't love you. You and I will return California immediately."

Kitty stood up and quickly walked out of the room. Mr. Darcy looked at Elizabeth and worriedly.

"Your not going back to California." He said in a shaky voice.

Mr. Darcy stood up and quickly walked to Elizabeth. He grabbed her hand and led her out of the living room. Elizabeth looked up at Mr. Darcy as they walked up the stairs and into their bedroom. Mr. Darcy led Elizabeth to the bed and kneeled before her. He looked up at her with worried eyes.

"Please don't leave." He begged.

"I love you Fitzwilliam so much but your attitude hasn't changed as much as I thought it had. Your treatment of Georgiana was absolutely ridiculous. You cannot tell her she cant have a boyfriend she is over 18 Fitzwilliam she is not a child. You also cannot plan out her life for her."

Mr. Darcy looked at up Elizabeth confused.

"But mine was planned out for me. That is how it is done in this family. Your parents might not have done that much for you and your sisters but me and Georgiana has always had a life plan. We don't have the luxury to choose what we want to become at any age. That's not how empire's are built."

Elizabeth eyes widened as if she had a revelation.

"You don't want Georgiana to end up like me then? Is that what it is?" Elizabeth asked.

Mr. Darcy quickly shook his head no.

"I did not say that please don't put words in my mouth."

"So you intend to control our children this way as well?" Elizabeth asked.

"I intend to guide them to their careers. Is that so bad?" He asked.

"Your intentions are good but you cannot take away a persons free will Fitzwilliam. Georgiana is a young woman and should be able to live her life as she sees fit to. You do so why cant she?"

Mr. Darcy smiled.

"I never enjoyed life until I met you. So I didn't live my life as I saw fit. I did what was expected of me and yes I love it now but It wasn't always like that. I know more than anybody what its like to sacrifice. Georgiana may hate me now but she will understand later why I am doing this. I want nothing but the best for her and Kitty as well."

Mr. Darcy stood up and looked down at Elizabeth.

"Are you leaving me?" He asked in a low voice.

Elizabeth looked up into his eyes and could see he was afraid. She loved him and didn't want him to ever hurt but he had to change his ways. She could not be with such a controlling man.

"Fitzwilliam I intend to spend the rest of my life with you. I will never leave you but I am going to California with Kitty. While I'm there I can get my building off the ground and then I will come back." Elizabeth replied.

Mr. Darcy sat next to Elizabeth and looked at her. He moved her hair out of her face and his touch sent chills down her spine. Elizabeth scooted away from him and he frowned.

"Your birthday is in a week. Will you come back to London so we can celebrate?"

Elizabeth looked at Mr. Darcy and smiled.

"For my birthday surely you can come to me."

"How long do you intend to stay in California? We haven't even found a home there."

"Not long Fitzwilliam. Just until my building is off the ground and I will return."

"Can I come before your birthday?" Mr. Darcy asked.

Elizabeth stood up and walked towards the closet. She walked to closet door and looked back at Mr. Darcy.

"Fitzwilliam you may do whatever you like. You have the free will to."

Mr. Darcy rolled his eyes in frustration and laid back on the bed. Elizabeth smiled and walked into her closet. She had a bag to pack.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER SIX

3 days had passed and Elizabeth had successfully found a building for her non profit organization. She was very pleased with the location and couldn't wait to get inside and begin to decorate it. Elizabeth had applied for a loan and was approved. She didn't want to use Fitzwilliam's money. She loved him very much and knew he would insist she use his money but she wanted to do this by herself. Elizabeth had also applied for a lot of grants and was hopeful she would get some soon so she could start hiring staff.

Elizabeth sat inside of her old bedroom quietly. She had purposely been avoiding her parents and their millions of questions they had. She laid back onto her bed and her cell phone began to ring. She picked it up off of her pillow and smiled.

"Jane how have you been?" She asked gleefully.

"I was great until your husband came to my home in shambles. Lizzy what in the world is going on?" Jane asked.

"Jane to much for one phone call. I don't even know where to begin. How is Fitzwilliam? We talked this morning and the call was very short."

"He's not doing well Lizzy. He looked as if his world was coming to an end. You have to fix this Lizzy." Jane replied.

Elizabeth frowned.

"Jane I did nothing wrong. He is very controlling and I don't know if he will ever change. I think this little break will do us some good. He needs to know that he can not control everything."

"Was Kitty upset she had to leave?" Jane asked.

"Yes and no. I think she understands why she had to and is okay with that."

"That's good. Charles tried to calm him down but he ended up getting upset with him."

"How has your honeymoon?" Elizabeth asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh it was a dream and the sex was."

Jane begin to laugh and so did Elizabeth. Elizabeth instantly felt envious for she and Mr. Darcy hadn't been intimate in a while.

"I'm so glad you had fun."

"Yes I did and hopefully I'm pregnant. Charles and I want to have kids right away." Jane said eagerly.

Elizabeth held her head back and looked up at the ceiling.

"Is something the matter with me?" Elizabeth asked Jane.

"No Lizzy stop being ridiculous."

"Then why don't I want to have kids right away? That would fix all of my problems and Fitzwilliam would be the man I fell in love with again."

"Lizzy every woman does not think the same. You are the most out spoken, free spirited woman I have ever met and I'm sure that's who Fitzwilliam fell in love with. Do not change to be like anyone else because he does love you for you. Your having a disagreement like every couple does. Just don't let it grow into a big problem Lizzy. For Heaven's sake you love this man and he loves you. Do not forget that."

Elizabeth smiled and instantly felt better.

"Jane ive missed you so much."

"Ive missed you as well. Please come home Elizabeth and fix your problems. Don't run away from them."

"Jane everything will work out as it should. I love you and I will talk to you later."

Jane sighed.

"I love you to Lizzy."

Elizabeth ended the call and laid back down on her bed. She felt loney and confused. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Elizabeth awoke hours later and went down stairs in search of some food. She walked into her kitchen and her mother was sitting at the island. She looked at her and frowned.

"Lizzy what are you doing here? Can you please return home and fix things with Mr. Darcy?" Mrs. Bennet asked.

"I mean you didn't sign a prenup and so you would be able to get half of everything. Has he hit you?" Mrs. Bennet asked.

Elizabeth laughed and walked to the refrigerator. She opened the door and grabbed her salad off of the first shelf.

"Mother lets not get crazy of course he hasn't hit me and I'm not getting divorced. I came back her for work."

Mrs. Bennet laughed and took a sip of her tea.

"Elizabeth you are going to loose your husband and for what? Some dream of helping people. Get real Lizzy. Your husband should be your job. Your father sure is mine."

Elizabeth sat at the table and started to eat her salad. Her mother looked at her and frowned.

"You have always been my most difficult child. Now you have a billionaire husband and you would sacrifice him for some dream. Wake up from it before its to late Lizzy."

Mrs. Bennet stood up and quickly walked out of the kitchen. Elizabeth sat down her fork and began to cry. All she wanted as some support.

4 days went by and Elizabeth woke up to Kitty and Mary singing happy birthday to her. She smiled and hugged them both tightly. They smiled and walked out of the room. She looked at her cell phone and frowned. No calls from Mr. Darcy. She had a text from Jane, Charlotte, Georgiana and Caroline wishing her a happy birthday. Elizabeth had almost went through her loan money getting the building decorated and still hadn't got back on good terms with Mr. Darcy she was beyond stressed out. Elizabeth got out of bed and put on a pink hoodie with a pair of yoga pants. She put on her running sneakers and left her house. Elizabeth's foot hit the pavement and she started running. She began to cry as she thought about Mr. Darcy and the hurtful comments her mother made. Elizabeth turned the corner and there he was. Mr. Darcy in the flesh looking so handsome. He sat on the hood of a silver Lamborghini with a arm full of red roses. Elizabeth smiled and put her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing here Fitzwilliam?" She asked.

Mr. Darcy smiled.

"Your mother told me you went for a run. Happy birthday angel face."

Elizabeth smiled and walked to him. She smelled the roses and looked up into his eyes.

"I love you and I'm so sorry." Mr. Darcy said quickly.

"I love you too Fitzwilliam. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before we got married that I wanted to wait to have kids. I should have."

"None of that matters as long as we are together and happy. I've been here for 3 days I just didn't know what to say to you. Please come with me. Let me take you out for your birthday."

Elizabeth looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Of course I will."

Mr. Darcy exhaled and you could see the relief wash over him.

"There's my angel face."


	25. Chapter 25

_HEY GUYS THEY WENT THREW A REALLY ROUGH PATCH AND SO I WANTED THIS CHAPETR TO BE REALLY SPECIAL. THAT DOESN'T MEAN THE DRAMA IS OVER. ;=))) THANKYOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! _

CHAPTER SEVEN

Elizabeth looked across at Mr. Darcy and smiled. He was holding a glass of white wine and looking at the ocean. He was wearing a pair of white linen pants and Gucci flip flops. Elizabeth admired his muscular physique. He wasn't extremely big like the guys in the muscle building magazine's but he was in great shape and it fitted his 6'4 frame. He was very sexy and Elizabeth wondered how she was able to stay mad at him for as long as she did. Just a few hours ago she was jogging down her parents street in California and now she was sitting in the backyard of a mansion on Star Island in Miami with her husband. He was an amazing man. He could put her on a jet and take her wherever she wanted to go and Elizabeth often forgot just how wealthy he truly was. She scooted closer to him on the futon sofa and rested her head against his shoulder. She felt relaxed and happy. She had so many questions but didn't want to ruin the moment. It was her birthday and she just wanted to spend it with her husband. No arguing or getting upset with each other. Elizabeth only wanted hugs and kisses from him. She wanted to be wrapped up in his arms and she wanted him to make love to her. It had been too long and she missed him. Her body missed him. Elizabeth looked down at her very revealing two piece bathing suit and hoped it was sending Mr. Darcy all the right signals. She tilted her head back and looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful warm day outside. Mr. Darcy's hand slid up her leg and rested on her thigh. The feel of his hand on her skin made the hairs on her body stand up. Elizabeth smiled and looked at him.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"You. Us."

Elizabeth looked down and took a deep breath. She didn't want to go there not today. She looked at Mr. Darcy and smiled.

"Please lets not argue today. Not on my birthday."

"You have read me wrong. I don't want to argue either. I want things to go back to how they were. Is that possible?"

Elizabeth looked into Mr. Darcy's eyes and could see fear. Fear of the unknown. Fear they might be headed for separation or worse. She was afraid as well.

"Were not that far from where we started Fitzwilliam. I believe we are still learning each other and that we have to find a way to meet in the middle. We have to agree to disagree. I miss you so much but I don't like controlling Darcy. He isn't so fun to be around."

Mr. Darcy sighed and took another sip of his drink. He sat it down on the table beside the futon and looked down at Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry if I came across judgmental and controlling. Those were not my intentions. You have to be patient with me angel face. I've been telling Georgiana what to do since our parents died and so it is a bit hard to turn it off now. I feel as if it is my duty to guide her down the right path. I want her to be the best person she can be and I know she can do it. She just has to apply herself." Mr. Darcy replied.

Elizabeth looked down at her fingers and wondered if they should put it all out there since they were talking about their issues. A part of her was afraid to hear his answer. _Oh what the hell._ She thought. Elizabeth looked up at him and sighed.

"Did you think Kitty was going to rub off on Georgiana in a bad way?" Elizabeth asked in a low voice.

Mr. Darcy brows crinkled and he frowned. He didn't know how to answer the question. He definitely didn't want to hurt Elizabeth's feelings or cause another argument. He ran his hand through his hair and looked at her.

"I hope that she wouldn't. The way your younger sisters have acted in the past hasn't been the best and so I was a little afraid. I was more so upset that you didn't discuss it with me. I felt as if you were pulling away from me and that angered me."

Elizabeth looked at the ocean and sighed. She had to say what she had been thinking and it was also something she felt he wondered as well. She needed to know.

"We come from such different worlds. Can we really be happy with each other?" She asked shakily.

Mr. Darcy grabbed Elizabeth's face and she looked at him. She blinked her eyes and tears escaped. Her worst fear had been spoken. Were they to different to be together? She always thought they could beat anything and now she didn't know. Mr. Darcy smiled and gently wiped her tears away. It hurt him deeply to see her cry and know that he was the cause. His jaw tensed and remorse filled his dark almond shaped eyes.

"Yes of course we can. We're happy right now because if we wasn't I would be in London and you would be in California. My love drew me here. The ache in my chest wouldn't let me rest until you were by my side. You are my everything and I want to never part from you. When your hurting I'm hurting as well. I can feel your pain because we are one. Please do not ever feel as if we weren't meant to be because the wedding ring on your finger says otherwise. I love you Elizabeth and I would lose everything I had before I let you go. Your breath is my breath. Your heart is like my own. One heart beat and one soul. Do you not feel the pull we have on each other? I will always be with you because you have my heart."

Mr. Darcy pulled Elizabeth's face to his and he kissed her passionately. Elizabeth fell apart at his kiss and began to sob uncontrollably. Mr. Darcy pulled away from her and frowned.

"Please do not cry. I love you and we should be celebrating your birthday."

He wiped her tears and stood up. Mr. Darcy looked down at Elizabeth and held his hand out.

"Please come with me. I want to show you something."

Elizabeth's heart began to beat fast and she smiled. She hoped it was a bed he was taking her to. She grabbed his hand and stood up. Mr. Darcy pulled her body to his and looked down at her lovingly. His smooth muscular bare chest against her stomach was to much body contact for her. She wanted him badly. She inhaled his intoxicating cologne and licked her lips. Mr. Darcy chuckled and shook his head.

"I know what your thinking and we will definitely get to that. Can I trust you to close your eyes for me?" He asked.

Elizabeth nodded her head and he smiled. She closed her eyes and he picked her up. Elizabeth giggled and he smiled. She could her him open a door and didn't know if they were in the main house or the pool house. She squeezed her eyes tightly as her nerves got the best of her. What could he have possibly planned for her? They had been in the backyard for hours and he hadn't made a phone call or even went into the house to use the bathroom.

"Fitzwilliam what do you have planned?" Elizabeth asked anxiously.

"You'll just have to wait and see Mrs. Darcy. Oh I really like the sound of that. Mrs. Darcy will surely replace angel face." Mr. Darcy replied with a smirk.

Elizabeth sighed and could hear another door open. She was placed on a soft firm surface and she could hear Mr. Darcy walk off. A door closed and Leona Lewis's sweet voice filled the room as she song about "Bleeding Love". Elizabeth smiled.

"Can I open them now?" She asked in a low voice.

"Yes you can."

Elizabeth opened her eyes and was amazed. She felt as if she was in a dream or watching a movie only she got to be the lucky girl to experience it all. The master bedroom had been turned into a lovers oasis. A large heart shaped red marble Jacuzzi tub now sat in the middle of the floor filled with water and red roses were everywhere in the bedroom. They hung from the ceiling and filled beautiful ceramic vases that sat on the floor. The room smelled heavenly and Elizabeth was left speechless. Beside her sat an assortment of gifts boxed and un boxed waiting to be opened. Elizabeth smiled giddily and looked at Mr. Darcy.

"Please open them." He insisted.

A diamond Tiffany & Co necklace sat in a box with the top up under it. Elizabeth picked it up and smiled. It was heavy and shiny. The diamonds were clear and beautiful. She looked up and smiled at Mr. Darcy. He was leaning against the door nervously. His arms were crossed and he had a silly smile on his face. Elizabeth giggled.

"Why Fitzwilliam are you nervous?" She asked him playfully.

Mr. Darcy smiled and nodded his head yes.

"Very." He said in a husky voice.

He cleared his throat and sighed.

"Do you like the necklace?" He asked.

Elizabeth smiled and sat the necklace in the box.

"Yes it is very beautiful. I more than like it. I love it. Thank you."

Elizabeth looked at the black car key that sat next to the Tiffany & Co box and her brows crinkled. She picked it up and smiled.

"What is this Fitzwilliam?" She asked curiously.

Mr. Darcy smiled and leaned off of the door. He walked to Elizabeth and kneeled before her. His dark eyes were wide with excitement and he had a big grin on his face. His excitement over this gift was evident. He grabbed the car key out of Elizabeth's hand and looked at her.

"Why Mrs. Darcy you have your very on Porsche Panamera."

Elizabeth smiled at Mr. Darcy.

"Are you saying I now own a Porsche?" Elizabeth asked slowly still processing everything that was going on.

Mr. Darcy smiled and nodded his head yes. He looked at Elizabeth's worried expression on her face and smiled.

"You will love it I promise and if you don't then we will get you a car you do love."

Elizabeth looked into Mr. Darcy's eyes and smiled. He was truly amazing. She looked at the other gifts that sat next to her and sighed. They were to Cartier boxes and a huge Hermes bag. Elizabeth quickly opened the Cartier boxes and inside of them were a pair of diamond earrings and a rose gold watch. She looked inside of the Hermes bag and her heart fluttered. It was a pastel blue "Kelly" purse. Elizabeth pulled the purse out as delicate as she could and held it close to her chest. She felt like it was Christmas. She looked at Mr. Darcy in amazement.

"Fitzwilliam I am speechless. I've never had a birthday like this before. Thank you so much! I now have a little gift for you."

Elizabeth sat the purse down and smiled seductively at Mr. Darcy. He sat the car key onto the floor and looked at her.

"Its not my birthday." He told her.

Elizabeth stood up and walked to the hut tub. She put her finger into the water and quickly pulled it out. It was still very hot. She turned to Mr. Darcy and ran her hands threw her very long hair. He was now sitting on the chaise naked. Elizabeth smiled at his readiness. She grabbed the strings to her bikini top and pulled them loose. Mr. Darcy's eyes followed the top to the floor and slowly looked up at Elizabeth's perky big breast. He licked his lips appreciatively and began to stroke his member. Elizabeth slowly slid off her bottoms and playfully threw them at Mr. Darcy. She climbed into the hot tub and Mr. Darcy quickly joined her. Elizabeth sat very still for minutes as she allowed her body to get use to the hot water. Mr. Darcy looked at her hungrily. He wasn't as patient as she was. He slid over to her and pulled her on top of his lap. Mr. Darcy's hands slid up and down her back slowly. Elizabeth closed her eyes and reveled in the moment. Mr. Darcy pushed her hair away from her neck and began to slowly suck it. He worked his tongue around her neck in circular motions. Elizabeth moaned and began to grind on his lap. She wanted to feel him. She wanted to ride him. Mr. Darcy slid his tongue up Elizabeth's neck and round to her mouth. Her tongue welcomed his and he passionately kissed her. Elizabeth opened her eyes as she enjoyed the sweet taste of his tongue. She touched his muscular arms and squeezed them tight. She slid her hands up his arms and into his glossy auburn hair. She gently tugged it as Mr. Darcy's tongue sucked on her nipple. Mr. Darcy clamped down on it with his teeth and Elizabeth moaned loudly. She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Make love to me. Please Fitzwilliam I want to feel you."

"You've got to sit up so I can get a condom."

Elizabeth shook her head no and lifted her body up. She slowly slid down onto Mr. Darcy's large member. It was thick and filled her completely. Elizabeth moaned loudly. It felt so good to have him inside of her. Mr. Darcy grabbed her hips and began to slowly lift her up and down. Elizabeth exhaled and bit down on her bottom lip. The feeling was divine. To good for words. Water splashed everywhere and Elizabeth gripped onto the sides of the tub for support. She looked into Mr. Darcy's eyes as she went up and down, up and down. His breathing was ragged and his mouth was hanging open. His perfect hair was all over his head and he still looked sexy. Elizabeth couldn't believe how lucky she was. He was the example of what a man should be and he was hers. The thought took her over the edge and she climaxed. Mr. Darcy could feel her muscles tighten around his member and he climaxed soon after calling out her name. He stood up still inside of Elizabeth and she held onto to him tightly. He walked into a connecting bedroom and candles were lit everywhere. Elizabeth was to distracted with Mr. Darcy to notice. He laid her on the bed and laid on top of her. He looked down at her lovingly.

"Do you know how much I love you Elizabeth?" He asked.

"Yes I do."

"Good. I will forever be a slave to your heart. If I could I would lay like this inside of you all day long. I love you wholeheartedly Mrs. Darcy."

Elizabeth smiled and she could feel his member start to stretch and fill out inside of her. She grabbed Mr. Darcy's face and looked into his eyes.

"I love you more than I did yesterday and I will love you even more tomorrow. You are my world Fitzwilliam."

Mr. Darcy smiled and he began to slowly slid in and out Elizabeth. Elizabeth moaned and Mr. Darcy looked at her. He pulled himself out of her and she winced.

"Turn over." He said in a raspy voice.

Elizabeth quickly turned over. Mr. Darcy pulled her to him and he rubbed her butt.

"Your body is so very perfect. Mrs. Darcy."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and moaned. The way Mrs. Darcy slid off of his tongue drove her insane. Mr. Darcy positioned his member near her opening and slowly rubbed it against her sex in a circular motion. Elizabeth moaned and he lightly hit her on the butt.

"I was very afraid when you left. I was scared you might never want to come home. I don't want you to ever leave me Elizabeth." Mr. Darcy confessed.

He slowly slid into Elizabeth filling her sex with his very erect member. He went at a slowly tantalizing pace as he held onto her small hips.

"Now I want you to come for me. Mrs. Darcy. Mrs. Darcy. Mrs. Darcy."

Mr. Darcy gripped onto Elizabeth's hips and held them tight as he slammed in and out of her. Elizabeth moaned and before she could grip the sheets she was climaxing. Her legs shook and Mr. Darcy continued his fast pace. He grabbed Elizabeth's long hair and gently pulled it. Elizabeth moaned again and he came inside of her. Mr. Darcy collapsed on top of Elizabeth. He pulled himself out of her and fell beside her on the bed. He looked at her as he struggled to catch his breath. Her hair was ever where and her eyes were closed. His eyes went from her plump lips down to her chest that went up and down up and down. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He rubbed her face and her long extremely thick eyelashes flickered. Elizabeth opened her eyes and smiled.

"Fitzwilliam that was…amazing."

"Yes it was. Are you hungry?" Mr. Darcy asked.

Elizabeth yawned and slowly shook her head no.

"More like sleepy."

Mr. Darcy smiled and kissed Elizabeth on the forehead.

"Than sleep it will be. Go to sleep Mrs. Darcy you have a perfect life ahead of you."

Elizabeth giggled and closed her eyes. She was extremely tired and could barely roll over. Her sex was sore but in a good way. She felt so relaxed. Today had been perfect and she hoped the bad days were behind them. Her loving husband had returned and he was better than before. They way he made her smile and how he made her feel was unbelievable. He was an amazing husband. She really did love him with all that she had and she knew he loved her. Elizabeth took a big yawn and went to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Eight

Two days later Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy sat next to each other in the back of a Mercedes. They were in California in search of a home. Elizabeth rested her head on Mr. Darcy's shoulder as they pulled up to a beautiful mansion. She was exhausted and wanted desperately to go home and go to sleep. They flew in from Miami earlier that day and had been running every since. She frowned and looked at Mr. Darcy.

"After this were going to the hotel and going to sleep. I'm exhausted Fitzwilliam."

Mr. Darcy smiled and rubbed the side of her face.

"I'll have Mr. Dunkin drop you off. I have some meetings I have to tend to. We have dinner with your parents tonight as well and I would love to see the building you picked out for your organization."

Elizabeth sighed and folded her arms. That sounded like it a lot and all she wanted to do was sleep.

"Fitzwilliam we have been having sex like rabbits. My parents and everything else can wait. I'm going back to the room and I'm sleeping for a day or two."

Mr. Darcy laughed and shook his head.

"Why Mrs. Darcy you are very grumpy. I will call your father but he will be disappointed. Shall we view this house now?" He asked.

Elizabeth stretched and nodded her head yes. Mr. Dunkin opened the car door for them and they exited the car. Elizabeth grabbed Mr. Darcy's hand as they approached the realtor Mr. Williams. Elizabeth glanced around at the outside of the house and it really was breathtakingly beautiful. Tall trees lined the driveway and it also had a beautiful wrought iron gate that Elizabeth loved. Ms. Williams gave Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy a warm smile.

"This estate as you can see is huge. It was built in 2004 and is over 20,000 square feet. It sits on 5 acres of land and has everything you can imagine. Shall we go in?" She asked.

Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth nodded their head yes. Mrs. Williams walked onto the porch an opened the door. Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth followed her in with Stewart following closely behind them.

"This home has a tennis court, a gym and an in ground pool." Mrs. Williams said as she led them into the living room.

Elizabeth looked around the living room and smiled. It was very big but it felt different than the other places they saw. It felt like home. Mr. Darcy looked down at her and smiled.

"Do you like it so far?" He asked.

Elizabeth smiled.

"Yes I do. I like this one." She said with a smile.

Mrs. Williams smiled.

"This is a beautiful place to raise a family." She interjected.

Mr. Darcy squeezed Elizabeth's hand and she smiled. _A family is something I will have if I keep having sex with no un protected._ Elizabeth thought. She sighed and continued to smile. She could feel Mr. Darcy's eyes on her. The last few days had been great but no condom on her birthday turned into no condoms period and she didn't know how to feel about that. She knew she was going to have to talk to him about it really soon or it would be to late. They had been doing so great but she wanted it to be on both of their terms not just his. Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy followed Mrs. Williams into the kitchen and Elizabeth gasped. It was beautiful. Glossy Black cabinet's with a stone wall around the range and a shiny stainless steel appliances. Elizabeth looked at Mr. Darcy and smiled.

"If the closet is big were taking it."

Mr. Darcy chuckled and looked at Mrs. Williams.

"Can I look around the rest of my property with my wife?" He asked.

Mrs. Williams nodded her head yes and walked away with Stewart following behind her. Mr. Darcy cupped Elizabeth's face and she looked up at him. He was very GQ man of the year today in a navy suit with a white shirt and black tie. She wanted him again. Maybe there. She couldn't enough of him.

"Fitzwilliam, what spell have you put on me?" She asked jokingly.

Mr. Darcy smiled and licked his lips that were lightly stained from her red lipstick.

"The same spell you put on me the day I met you. Do you like the house so far?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"Yes I do. Its very beautiful and I feel at home here."

"If you love it we will get it."

Elizabeth smiled and bit her bottom lip.

"Fitzwilliam these last few days have been amazing."

"Yes they have. Lets look at the rest of the home so we can get you back to the hotel."

Elizabeth frowned.

"Are you trying to get ride of me Fitzwilliam?" Elizabeth asked.

Mr. Darcy smiled and slowly shook his head no.

"I'm trying to give you something that's going to put you to sleep."

Elizabeth smiled. That sounded like music to her ears.

"I love that sound of that. Come on let's look at this house so we can go." She said eagerly.

Elizabeth grabbed Mr. Darcy's hand and pulled him out of the kitchen.

The next morning Elizabeth awoke to her cell phone ringing. She sighed and looked at Mr. Darcy he was sleeping peacefully on his back. She grabbed her phone off of the nightstand and answered it.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hi Elizabeth. I just wanted to tell you that your new team is here and they are eager to work."

Elizabeth frowned and sat up on the bed. She pulled the sheets up to her bare chest and rubbed her eyes.

"Raquel we don't have a new team. It's 6 o'clock in the morning no one should be there."

"They said your husband hired them yesterday. I'm sorry I though you knew. They called me yesterday with the news. Will you be on your way soon?" Raquel asked.

Elizabeth looked at Mr. Darcy and rolled her eyes.

"Yes I will be. I will see you soon Raquel."

"Okay."

Elizabeth ended the call and sat her phone down. She looked at Mr. Darcy angrily and shook her head. He hadn't changed one bit. She lightly pushed his arm and he slowly opened his eyes. Mr. Darcy smiled and turned onto his side.

"Good morning Mrs. Darcy, how are you?" He asked.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and sighed.

"Fitzwilliam I thought we worked everything out on my birthday but I guess we didn't. My organization is something I wanted to do by myself."

Mr. Darcy sat up in the bed and crossed his arms.

"Did you get any grants yet or are you taking out another loan?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"No I haven't and I don't plan on taking out another one unless I have to."

Mr. Darcy gave Elizabeth a perplexed look.

"Elizabeth you are rich why are you acting like this? I love you and I want to help."

Elizabeth thought about the question. Why was she so against him helping her. He was her husband and he did love her. She thought about her mother and frowned.

"Fitzwilliam are my dreams irrelevant because I am married to a billionaire?" Elizabeth asked.

Mr. Darcy looked at Elizabeth and grabbed her hands. He squeezed them gently and smiled at her.

"Whatever you do is important to me. I just want all of your dreams to come true. I'm sorry if what I did hurt you but it was truly for your benefit. Can I ask you a question?"

Elizabeth sighed and nodded her head yes.

"Is my money really the issue? I don't believe you would have married me if you felt it was."

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders and looked away. She looked around the spacious hotel suite as she thought about the question. She knew the answer but couldn't bring herself to say it. The problem was her mother. Elizabeth's eyes began to water and she looked at Mr. Darcy. His face softened immediately once he saw her watery eyes.

"Please tell me angel face." He begged.

"My whole life my mother has been somewhat of an embarrassment to me. I love her dearly I do. Please do not think otherwise. I however do not agree with her attitude towards life or the way she chose to raise me and my sisters. She has shown us nothing of significance in regards to us being independent women. Her only focus was for us to marry rich. Fitzwilliam you do not know what is was like to live with such a woman. I had a very happy childhood I did but my mother and her antics always soured the moment. She is just ridiculous and I fear I will be no better because I was raised by her. I want our children to be great at whatever they choose to do and I will encourage them. She has not encouraged me to do anything except chase a man."

Elizabeth looked down at her hands and tears escaped her eyes.

"She doesn't care about my dreams and that hurts."

Fitzwilliam pulled Elizabeth into his arms and rubbed her back.

"I think that this is something you should tell your mother. I can tell she loves you very much and I believe she would want to know how you feel."

Elizabeth laughed and shook her head.

"Fitzwilliam she will make it about herself and I will end up apologizing to her. However I don't want this to continue to cause problems for us so I will talk with her tonight after dinner. I just hope she listens to me and doesn't take offense."

"I'm sure she will be receptive."

The end of the day was near and Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy sat in her parents home at their dining room table minus Kitty and Mary. Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy had been at her building for hours with Raquel and had got a lot of things out of the way. She would be ready to open in just a few short weeks and Elizabeth was ecstatic. Mr. Darcy had been a great help to Elizabeth and she was very grateful he was there to help her.

"So Mr. Darcy how has work been?" Mr. Bennet asked coolly and sat back in his seat.

Mr. Darcy sat down his fork and looked at Mr. Bennet.

"Work has been great thank you for asking. Elizabeth got a great deal of things accomplished today at her building. Have you and Mrs. Bennet been up to the building yet?" Mr. Darcy asked.

Mr. Bennet's eyes lit up and he smiled.

"I'm ashamed to say we haven't but we will indeed visit soon. Elizabeth is doing a noble thing with your help of course."

Mrs. Bennet smiled at Mr. Darcy gleefully.

"Your help indeed! Our Lizzy can do many things because of you." She expressed.

Mr. Darcy smiled and looked across the table at a quiet Elizabeth.

"She has done a great deal on her own. Today was the only day I interjected and was able to help her. She is a very driven woman and can do anything he heart desires. This facility that she is putting together will change these children's lives forever." Mr. Darcy replied.

Elizabeth looked at him and smiled. It was the kindest thing he had ever said about her. It also gave her the boost she needed to talk with her mother. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Mother can I talk with you in the living room?" Elizabeth asked.

Mrs. Bennet smiled and nodded her head yes.

"Oh honey is it the news we have all been waiting for?" She asked as she stood up.

Elizabeth frowned.

"If you think I am going to tell you I am pregnant then you would be wrong because I'm not."

Mrs. Bennet sighed and shook her head.

"One can only hope dear. Let's talk in the other room."

Elizabeth stood up and looked at Mr. Darcy. He was smiling empathetically at her and it made her heart melt. He truly was an amazing husband and friend. She smiled at him and quickly walked out of the dinning room. Elizabeth followed her mother into the living room and sat next to her on the sofa. Her mother looked anxiously at her as she fiddled with her fingers and tapped her foot on the floor.

"Lizzy what is it dear?" She asked.

Elizabeth smiled and looked down at the ground. Her mouth had failed her. She couldn't think of a way to tell her mother all the things she disliked about her. _Should I just say mom your crazy ways screwed me up?_ Elizabeth thought to herself. Mrs. Bennet sighed and looked at Elizabeth.

"Lizzy what is it? You know my nerves are bad."

"Mother I needed to talk to you to tell you how some of the things you did while raising us has effected me negatively."

Mrs. Bennet brows furrowed and she stopped tapping her foot on the floor.

"Negatively how?" She asked.

"Well for instance you never encouraged us to go to college mother. You only cared about us finding a rich husband." Elizabeth replied.

Mrs. Bennet sat back on the sofa and fanned herself.

"Lizzy you will be the death of me. I only wanted the best for you girls. Am I monster for wanting my girls to live richer than I did?" She asked.

Elizabeth quickly shook her head no. Her mother was far from a monster.

"No I never said that mother. I just wished you could have encouraged us to be strong educated women."

Mrs. Bennet stopped fanning her face and looked at Elizabeth.

"How has this effected you negatively Lizzy? You are now married to one of the richest men in the world. I would say it helped you greatly. You sound a bit selfish and un appreciative to me."

Elizabeth frowned and looked at her mother.

"Selfish Is making your daughters do what you want them to do instead of allowing them to be their own women. Mother I appreciate all you have done. If I did not you would still be paying a mortgage on this home which you are not. Fitzwilliam and I have spoiled you and papa greatly. Please do not make yourself the victim. All that I ask is for you to care about my dreams as much as you care about my marriage. Please mother." Elizabeth begged.

Mrs. Bennet frowned and shook her head no with her lips pressed tightly together.

"I was raised to serve my husband Lizzy and that is what I believe in. This nonsense building will only separate you from your husband. A man like that wants a full time trophy wife and nothing else."

Outrage filled Elizabeth. She stood up and angrily looked down at her mother.

"You know nothing about Fitzwilliam other than what you assume he makes annually. He is not only my biggest supporter but he is also my best friend. I will give him as many children as he likes but I will also have a career. It is not impossible and I will show you!"

Elizabeth quickly walked out of the room and upstairs to her bedroom. She sat on the edge of the bed as years of pent up frustration of her mothers lack of love came crashing down on her. She sobbed uncontrollably as she looked around what was once one of her most favorite places to be. Her bedroom door opened and Mr. Darcy slowly walked in. He looked at her tear stained face and rushed to her side.

"Please tell me what I can do to help you?" Mr. Darcy asked with pleading eyes.

Elizabeth looked at Mr. Darcy and smiled weakly at him. He wiped her tears away and kissed her on the forehead.

"Please take me home. I need a break from my mother. She is a very stubborn woman. I will have Raquel handle things while I am away but will have to return in a week."

Mr. Darcy nodded his head and pulled Elizabeth's face to his.

"I just want you to be okay. I will do whatever I have to do to ensure that you are. I love you Mrs. Darcy and when you're not happy I'm not happy."

Elizabeth smiled and looked into his worried eyes.

"I love you as well Mr. Darcy. Please do not worry about me. I will be okay as long as I have you near. Now let's go home."

Mr. Darcy smiled and kissed Elizabeth gently on the lips.

"Then home we shall go." He whispered in her ear.


	27. Chapter 27

_Thank you guys for the reviews!_

Chapter Nine

London was a breath of fresh air for Elizabeth. Days had passed since she had spoken with her mother that awful night. Her father had reached out to her many times but she wasn't ready to talk about it yet. Her mother's lack of affection is what hurt her the most. Elizabeth felt like nothing but a trophy for her mother to show off to her friends and that was not a good feeling. Elizabeth hoped her mother would eventually show her some type of interest in what she was doing other than just worrying about when she was going to become pregnant.

* * *

Elizabeth sat inside of their Rolls Royce Phantom alongside Mr. Darcy and the Bingley's. They were headed to a fundraiser dinner Caroline was throwing. Elizabeth looked across at Jane and smiled. Jane looked radiant as ever. She had on a strapless white gown with her hair pulled up into a up do. Elizabeth looked at Charles and smiled. He was happy as could be. He rubbed Jane's leg as he talked with Mr. Darcy. Mr. Darcy yes her sweet loving husband. He had been very supportive and had changed a lot in terms of being controlling. She knew she would have to eventually give him what he wanted most since he had changed so much for her. They had begun to use condoms again and he was actually okay with it. Elizabeth was very proud of the improvements he was making. She looked over at him and smiled. He was sexy as ever in a black Gucci tuxedo with a black bow tie. She looked down at her off the shoulder black Versace gown and hoped it looked as good on her as his suit looked on him. She squeezed his hand that sat on her lap and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and continued to talk. Jane looked at her and smiled.

"Why Lizzy you look stunning. Your hair is very long. Does Fitzwilliam like it this way?" Jane asked.

Mr. Darcy chuckled and nodded his head yes.

"I love it long Jane. It just adds to her beauty."

Elizabeth blushed and Jane smiled. Mr. Bingley shook his head with a smile.

"Fitzwilliam you and Lizzy act as if you are the newlyweds when in fact you are not. My dear Jane and I am. Can we have some of the spotlight?" Mr. Bingley asked jokingly.

Mr. Darcy laughed and shook his head no. Jane looked at Mr. Bingley and whispered something to him. He frowned and she looked at Elizabeth.

"Lizzy have you and Fitzwilliam heard from Lydia?" She asked.

Elizabeth looked at Jane and shook her head no. She wondered why Jane would want to bring up such a sensitive subject at that moment. She knew talk of Mr. Wickham would leave a bad taste in every ones mouth. Elizabeth frowned and looked at Jane.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because Charles and I have. We received a phone call late last night and it wasn't a pleasant one. They are being evicted from their home and asked us for money. This would be the 3rd time we would have helped them. We feel as if we have created a bad pattern one we wish to break."

Elizabeth's mouth fell open from shock and she sighed. It was just as she suspected. She knew Lydia and Mr. Wickham did not belong together. They were both very immature and irresponsible. Mr. Darcy looked at Elizabeth's upset face and smiled. He put his hand on her leg and squeezed it gently.

"Please do not worry about your sister. Charles and I will get them squared away." Mr. Darcy said reassuringly.

A wave of relief washed over Elizabeth and she smiled. She imagined Mr. Wickham and Lydia having a good laugh at their expense as they spent their money and she shook her head.

"Fitzwilliam you shouldn't have to."

"I want to. For you and Jane. It is no hair off of our back to help them and so we will. So lets drop the discussion and the worry ladies. Your sister shall never be homeless and I can assure you that."

Elizabeth smiled and looked at Jane. Jane smiled lovingly at her and began to look out of the window. Elizabeth was grateful for Mr. Darcy but hopped Lydia would not mistake his kindness for weakness. She knew how Mr. Wickham felt about money and knew Lydia would do whatever he asked. Elizabeth made a mental note to tell Mr. Darcy not to allow them to use him at their disposal.

They arrived at the fundraiser that was being held at the grand Café Royal Hotel. Beautiful cars and limousines lined the outside of the hotel. Mr. Dunkin parked the car and quickly opened the car doors for them. Elizabeth exited the car holding tightly onto Mr. Darcy's hand. This would be the first big event they would go to as husband and wife. She was very nervous and had a million butterflies in her stomach. Elizabeth smiled shyly as photographers took pictures of her and Mr. Darcy. They yelled pleasantries as she and Mr. Darcy walked into the hotel. They waited for Jane and Mr. Bingley and then proceeded into the ballroom. The ballroom was huge with big round tables all around the room and a nice size dance floor.

Everyone was dressed very elegant and talked amongst each other as a live band played beautiful music. Mr. and Mrs. Hurst, Charles sister and brother-in-law sat at the table as well. Elizabeth looked at Jane as they approached the table. Jane was wearing a smile but Elizabeth could tell she wasn't to pleased to see the Hurst's. They hadn't exactly welcomed Jane to the family. Louisa looked at Elizabeth and Jane and smirked as everyone sat down.

"The Bennet sisters that took London by storm. How are you two?" She asked.

Elizabeth looked at Jane and couldn't help but to giggle. Louisa looked at Elizabeth and frowned.

"Do tell what is so funny Elizabeth?" She asked.

Elizabeth looked at Louisa and smiled.

"We are no longer the Bennet sisters Louisa. You know that better than anyone. Jane is now married to your brother and I have been married to Fitzwilliam for some time now. So I would say the joke is on you. That's what I was laughing at." Elizabeth replied.

Louisa rolled her eyes and quickly looked away. Jane looked at Elizabeth and shook her head. She didn't look to pleased with Elizabeth's response. Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders and smiled. She wasn't going to let Louisa and Caroline say whatever they wanted to her. Elizabeth turned to Mr. Darcy and he wasn't smiling either. _Wow your upset as well Fitzwilliam? _She thought. He leaned towards her ear and whispered.

"Please be nice. Louisa can be ridiculous but that doesn't mean you have to stoop down to her level." He said sternly.

Elizabeth sighed and nodded her head. They were doing so good she didn't want to fight with him over something so silly.

"Fitzwilliam I will be on my best behavior." Elizabeth whispered back.

Mr. Darcy smiled and kissed her on the cheek. His lips on her body sent chills down her spine. He already looked as if he stepped off of a 007 set and now he wanted to kiss her. A girl could only take so much. She couldn't wait for them to return home. Mr. Darcy looked at her mischievous grin and shook his head.

"Mrs. Darcy you have been a very busy young lady. What do you suppose I do with you?" Mr. Darcy asked in a low voice.

Elizabeth smiled and put her hand on Mr. Darcy's thigh. His eyes widened and he smiled.

"Whatever you want to do with me." Elizabeth whispered.

Mr. Darcy's eyes went up and down her body and he smiled. He touched the side of her face and kissed her on the forehead. Elizabeth closed her eyes briefly and imagined it was just them two at home and in their bedroom making love. The thought made her blush. She looked at Mr. Dacry and smiled.

"You really do look beautiful tonight Mrs. Darcy." Mr. Darcy said as he looked at her beautiful face.

"Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself Mr. Darcy."

"The lovebirds are always in their own world." Caroline said as she shook her head.

Elizabeth sighed and looked up. She looked at Caroline and could feel someone's eyes on her. She looked to see who was standing next to Caroline and it was Josie. She looked amazing in a skin tight Herve Léger red dress looking like Victoria's Secret model. Elizabeth didn't remember her looking that beautiful. She glanced at Mr. Darcy out the corner of her eye and he was looking down at her lovingly.

"Josie this is my wife Elizabeth. Elizabeth this is Josie. I recently purchased her company."

Elizabeth smiled as heart beat a mile a minute. She didn't know why but she was very nervous and also extremely angry with Caroline for bringing her to the table. Josie smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. She put her hand on her tiny waist and licked her plump lips.

"Hi Elizabeth I believe we met once before." She said as she shifted from one foot to the next.

Elizabeth wanted to yell_ "yes we did and then you stormed out of the café"_ but she remembered Mr. Darcy asked her to be nice. She bit down on her bottom lip hard and smiled.

"Yes we did its nice to see you again." She said as polite as she could.

Josie smiled and looked at Mr. Darcy.

"Fitzwilliam can I talk with you for a moment?" She asked nervously.

Mr. Darcy smiled and nodded his head yes. He turned to Elizabeth and smiled at her.

"I'll be right back Mrs. Darcy behave."

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and got up from the table. Elizabeth watched as he and Josie walked across the room. Her eyes trailed over to Caroline who was grinning like the Joker. She frowned when she spotted Elizabeth's scowl.

"Lizzy I did not know she would be here. I haven't changed my mailing list in years. She works for him now and so I'm sure he see's her a lot more than you think."

Caroline turned to Louisa and smiled.

"Louisa can you and Charles come with me to this exceptional opera singer?" She asked.

Louisa stood up while Charles talked with Jane. He kissed her forehead and followed his sisters the front of the ballroom. Jane looked at Elizabeth and smiled.

"Lizzy would you like to walk around for a moment. Maybe get some air on our skin? The benefit doesn't start for another 20 minutes." Jane suggested she could see Elizabeth was a little upset.

Mr. Hurst looked at Elizabeth and smiled.

"You do look strikingly beautiful tonight ladies. Do enjoy the ballroom and if you happen to go by the bar could you bring me a drink?" He asked.

Jane smiled and stood up. She walked over to Elizabeth and looked down at her.

"Are you ready Lizzy?" She asked.

Elizabeth looked up and smiled. She looked over at Mr. Hurst and he was finishing off his wife's glass of wine.

"Please excuse us." She said.

Elizabeth followed Jane out of the ballroom and into the lobby of the hotel. They found the lounge area and sat down in two leather chairs. Jane looked at Elizabeth and smiled.

"Lizzy why do you allow Caroline to get up under your skin?"

Elizabeth frowned and looked down. She looked up at Jane and for some reason she wanted to cry. She fanned her eyes and smiled wryly at Jane.

"Jane I am not like you. I cannot be poised and reserved all the time. I do not know why I don't like Josie well I do but then I don't. Confusing I know. Jane I trust Fitzwilliam with my life but that woman just looks very scandalous and I don't trust her. Caroline is hoping this will cause problems for Fitzwilliam and I. I was polite to her tonight for the sake of the event but I am going to give Caroline and earful tomorrow. She will be afraid to come near Pemberley once I am through with her. I cannot deal with her evil ways. I've given her to many chances to do good and she keeps letting me down and so I must cut her off. I know she is your sister-in-law but she will be banned from our home until she can respect me and my marriage." Elizabeth said in one breath as she looked angrily at Jane.

Jane looked at Elizabeth's upset face and couldn't help but to laugh. Jane had never saw her so angry in her life. She grabbed Elizabeth's hand and smiled.

"Lizzy please calm down. Fitzwilliam loves you dearly. Your emotions are all over the place. Do you think you may be pregnant?" Jane asked.

Elizabeth frowned and quickly shook her head no. She didn't feel pregnant and was almost positive she wasn't. Her cycle was due to start in a week and had been regular.

"Jane I'm just very upset with Caroline."

Jane giggled and shook her head.

"Lizzy you've made that very clear. Shall we go back in now?" Jane asked.

Elizabeth sighed and nodded her head yes. They stood up and walked back into the ballroom. As Elizabeth approached the table Mr. Darcy turned to look at her and their eyes locked in on one another. No matter what Josie had up her sleeve she knew Mr. Darcy wouldn't fall for it. He looked at her in such a way she felt as if she was the only girl in the room. That's the way he made her feel. Loved and that was a beautiful feeling. He smiled and stood up. He opened his arms and Elizabeth walked into his embrace. He hugged her tight and looked down at her.

"Is everything alright?" He asked with a little concern in his voice.

"Yes everything's fine Fitzwilliam."

Mr. Darcy smiled happy with her answer.

"Great the food has been served."

Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy took their seat. Elizabeth began to eat her food and couldn't shake how upset she was with Caroline. She didn't know what had come over her. She was furious and was very relieved to see Caroline hadn't joined them at the table. Her steak was very good and she eat at a steady pace until her stomach began to cramp. She felt something drip down her leg and she looked up. Mrs. Hurst looked at her and frowned.

"Lizzy are you alright? You look ill?" She asked.

Mr. Darcy turned and looked down at Elizabeth. She was sweating profusely and breathing hard. He swept her hair away from her face and touched her forehead.

"Elizabeth you have a fever. We must go."

He scooted his chair back and looked around the table.

"Please excuse us. I must take Elizabeth to the hospital immediately."

Mr. Bingley sat down his fork and stood up.

"Jane and I will join you. Come Jane let's go and Louisa please send our apologies to Caroline."

Mrs. Hurst nodded her head as she looked worriedly at Elizabeth. Mr. Darcy helped Elizabeth out of her seat and as Elizabeth stood up the room began to spin. She put her hand on her forehead and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She fainted and fell into Mr. Darcy's arms.

* * *

Elizabeth awoke in a cold hospital room. Her head hurt really bad and her vision was blurred. She looked next to her and Mr. Darcy was sleeping in the chair peacefully. His tuxedo jacket was off and sat on the table in the room with his bow tie on top of it. Elizabeth coughed and he opened his eyes. He looked at her and smiled. He quickly got out of the chair and sat near her on the hospital bed.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

Elizabeth tried to sit up but she couldn't. Her stomach was cramping really bad. She looked at Mr. Darcy and frowned.

"My stomach hurts and I'm thirsty. Why am I here?" She asked in a low voice.

"I will get the nurse." Mr. Darcy replied.

Mr. Darcy stood up and quickly walked out of the room. Elizabeth sighed and looked at her wrist. She had an iv in and didn't know why. The last thing she remembered was feeling something drip down her leg. She lifted up the covers and nothing was on her leg. She touched her stomach and frowned. Her cramps weren't unbearable but they were pretty bad. "What am I doing here?" She asked out loud as her mind began to race.

Mr. Darcy entered the room minutes later followed by a young nurse. He stood to the side as the nurse approached Elizabeth. She smiled and handed Elizabeth a pill and a cup of water.

"Hi I am your nurse Hannah. I am giving you a Motrin 800. If the pain doesn't subside I can administer you another one. Other than your stomach pains how are you feeling?" She asked.

Elizabeth took the pill and looked up at the nurse.

"I'm fine I guess. My head is hurting a little. Why am I here?" Elizabeth asked.

Mr. Darcy walked to the hospital bed and grabbed Elizabeth's hand. He looked over at the nurse.

"Can I tell her?" He asked.

The nurse nodded her head yes and crossed her arms. Mr. Darcy turned to Elizabeth and sighed.

"You had a miscarriage." He said in a low voice.

Elizabeth frowned and forced herself to sit up. She hoped her ears were deceiving her. She lost a baby but how? She didn't even know she was pregnant. Her eyes watered and she began to cry. Mr. Darcy grabbed her hand afraid to hug her because of her stomach pain.

"How far along was I?" Elizabeth asked.

"You were twelve weeks." Nurse Hannah replied.

Elizabeth gasped and cried harder. She was in complete shock and didn't know she could feel such pain. She had lost a something that she never had. She was heartbroken. Mr. Darcy looked at her pale face covered with pain and gently hugged her. He kissed her head and lifted her face up.

"Please calm down angel face. I promise it will be alright."

Elizabeth wiped her face and frowned.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked curious to see how he could promise something like that.

Mr. Darcy sighed and his eyes filled with pain. They grew dark and reddened as he looked at Elizabeth. His tears began to fall freely and Elizabeth quickly pulled him into an embrace. She had never saw him cry and hoped to never witness it again. She realized she had not only lost a child but so did he. Elizabeth said a prayer and hoped they would get through this.


	28. Chapter 28

_Hi guys sorry for the late update. Thank you all so much for the reviews and I have begin to work on my Fifty Shades of Grey story I plan to post the first chapter soon even though I have been feeling the urge to write a Jane Eyre story but it doesn't even have a category on here;-( Please let me know which one you would prefer to read about Mr. Rochester of Fifty!_

Chapter Ten

Elizabeth sat inside of her bedroom on her bed Indian style rocking back and forth with her cell phone in her hand. Her was a mess and she had on Mr. Darcy's old sweats. Three days had passed and she was still very much in pain emotionally. She had forced Mr. Darcy to go to work so she could do something she hoped she wouldn't regret. He had been her support system and she felt as if she was falling into an even deeper love with him. Elizabeth smiled weakly as she though about the way he made her feel. Yes he was a great husband but she needed another kind of support as well. The only kind that can really soothe the soul. A mother's. She unlocked her phone and called her mother. They hadn't spoke in weeks but she needed her. Elizabeth craved affection from her mother. What child wouldn't? She wanted to hear "everything will be alright" and most importantly she wanted hear her say "I love you Lizzy".

"Lizzy do tell why you are calling me so early in the morning?" Mrs. Bennet asked.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and sighed. It was now or never.

"Mother I had a miscarriage three days…ago." Elizabeth replied.

Silence filled the phone and Elizabeth heard a loud thump.

"Oh Lizzy! You love to work my nerves! What will you do know? Does Mr. Darcy blame you?" Mrs. Bennet asked as she lay on her sofa with her hand on her head.

Elizabeth was flooded with emotions but anger was the strongest one that she felt. Her eyes began to water and the flood gates were open. Her tears flowed freely down her face and onto his sweater. She was so upset she couldn't even speak. Once again her mother had let her down.

"Lizzy are you alright?" Mrs. Bennet asked.

"Please answer me."

Elizabeth pulled herself together and stopped crying.

"What would you like me to say mother? Of course I'm not alright I just had a miscarriage and once again you choose to think about Fitzwilliam and forget about me. I'm close to the end with you mother. I truly am." Elizabeth replied with anger laced on her tongue.

"Lizzy…I'm sorry if I keep upsetting you. My mother never told me or your aunt that she loved us and so naturally we don't feel comfortable saying it. Will you try for another baby?" Mrs. Bennet asked.

"Yes but not right now. I didn't even know I was pregnant mother. I'm just scared."

"Lizzy you are the strongest woman I know and it hurts me deeply to know this has happened to you. Time heals all wounds dear and I know you are not the type to run from anything. Face the pain head on and get on with your life Lizzy." Mrs. Bennet replied.

Elizabeth's mouth fell open and she began to cry. Her mother had never said such kind words to her ever. It touched her heart and it made her feel better. She wished she was at home in her mother's arms.

"Mom thank you. You do not know how badly I needed to hear that. How badly I've wanted to hear you say such endearing words. Thank you."

"Lizzy it will all work out trust me. I have to go dear please call me if you need me."

"I will."

Elizabeth ended the call and smiled. She wanted to pinch herself to see if she was dreaming. Her mother had done the complete opposite of what she thought she would and she was speechless. It felt great to have her support and it gave Elizabeth the push she needed to leave her home for the first time since having her miscarriage.

Elizabeth got off of her bed and walked to her walk in closet. She didn't know what she was going to do with her day but she wanted to do something and she wanted to do it alone. With her security close by of course.

Hours later Elizabeth walked down Kensington High Street with Drew in tow. She was going nowhere in particular she just wanted some fresh air. The weather was beautiful and she hoped the sun would kiss her pale skin. After three days of staying in her bedroom and crying she looked a little ill. She's fixed her hair as best as she could and had put on a cream Yves Saint Laurent sleeveless dress. She walked slowly down to Zara and walked in. Maybe a little retail therapy would make her feel better. A young sales associate greeted her and Drew as they walked past her. Elizabeth smiled and noticed a few of the women in the store looking at her strangely. She turned to Drew and looked up at him. He was a lot taller than her.

"Is it me or is everyone looking at us funny?" Elizabeth asked in a low voice.

Drew's lips quirked up and a smile appeared on his face he walked over to a nearby table and picked up a magazine. He walked back to Elizabeth and handed it to her. Elizabeth looked down at the gossip magazine and frowned. She was on the cover with Jane and the title read "**Billionaire wife party's so hard she lost her baby". **The picture was taken years ago and Elizabeth wondered how they even got it in the first place. She thought about her old Facebook page and rolled her eyes. She had deleted her account but knew some of her pictures could still be on the net. She looked up at Drew and shook her head.

"This is ridiculous Drew. Can you please take me to my husband's job?" Elizabeth asked.

Drew nodded his head.

"Of course. Are you ready now?" He asked.

Elizabeth looked around at the women were still watching her. One customer had even pulled out her cell phone to take a picture. Elizabeth wasn't use to that type of attention and she kept forgetting Mr. Darcy was a lot more known publicly in London that he was in the States.

"Yes Drew I'm ready. Let's go."

Elizabeth sat the magazine down on the clothes counter and walked briskly with Drew out of the store.

It took Drew 45 minutes to get to Mr. Darcy's building. He parked in front of it and elizabeth exited the car. She looked up at the tall building and smiled. She had only been a few times and every time she went the astronomical building took her breath away. She quickly walked in and headed for the elevators. Elizabeth couldn't get the magazine image out of her mind . How dare they post such a story and it was false. She knew it and so did her friends and family but it still hurt to read it. She stepped inside one of the four elevators and took it to the top floor. Elizabeth couldn't wait to ask Mr. Darcy about what they could do to stop the magazine from publishing lies but more importantly she wanted to tell him about her mother. Her mother. Just the thought of her phone call she had earlier brought a smile to her face. That trumped the awful magazine she saw at Zara. Her mothers encouraging words had been a huge help. Elizabeth smiled and hugged herself at the thought of her mother telling her it would be alright. She hoped things would be.

The elevator doors slid open and Mr. Darcy along with Josie stood on the other side of them.


	29. Chapter 29

_Hi guys I am so glad you liked the last chapter;-) Thank you for the reviews! To the guest that reviewed that I wrote shook 6 times and it should have been nodded. Some habits are hard to break ;-) I understand what you are saying for I do know the difference. I will improve on that. I appreciate all reviews I really do and they help me to be a better writer Thank You All so much! Please let me know what you would like to read next. __**Jane Eyre or Fifty Shades of Grey**_

Chapter Eleven

Elizabeth stepped out of the elevator and much to her surprise. Mr. Darcy and Josie was standing in front of her. Mr. Darcy looked at her and took a step back. She was the last person he was expecting to see step off of the elevator. He gave her a once over and licked his lips.

"You look absolutely beautiful Mrs. Darcy. Are you feeling better?" He asked and raised his brow.

"Yes I'm fine."

Mr. Darcy held out his arms and Elizabeth walked into his embrace. He hugged her tight and kissed her gently on the lips. He was extremely happy to see her out of the house and looking so well. She had been in such a slump since returning home from the hospital. Mr. Darcy turned to Josie and smiled.

"Josie you know my wife Elizabeth." He stated.

Josie looked at Elizabeth and smiled. It wasn't big and it wasn't pleasant. Elizabeth felt her coldness and looked at Mr. Darcy out the corner of her eyes. She was really beginning to not like Josie. Elizabeth extended her hand and Josie quickly shook it. Josie looked at Mr. Darcy and her face softened. Her eyes twinkled and she smiled.

"I will see you tomorrow. Have a good day."

Mr. Darcy remembered the meeting and smiled.

"Oh yes the 8 o'clock meeting. I will see you then."

Mr. Darcy pushed the elevator button for Josie and walked off with Elizabeth by his side. The walked into his office and took a seat on his leather sofa. He looked at Elizabeth and touched the side of her face. She touched his hand and closed her eyes. She had so much to say but looking at him made her loose her train of thought. It felt good to be near him. She opened her eyes and smiled lovingly at him.

"I had a eventful day today Fitzwilliam." She said.

Mr. Darcy's lips pressed together and he smiled.

"I'm happy to see you are out of the house. Where is Drew?" He asked and looked up at his door that was partially closed.

"He's outside. I wanted to come in alone. It was good to see Josie although I don't think she is to fond of me Fitzwilliam."

Mr. Darcy grabbed Elizabeth's hands and placed them in his lap.

"Josie is just someone that works for me angel face. Caroline can be a sneaky woman. Please don't let her fill your head up this nonsense." He said as he caressed her hands.

"Yes she can be a sneaky person when she wants to be but Josie's behavior is what makes me think ill of her. When ever I am near she flees and she always acts like I have done something wrong to her. I know this is your company and I don't want to seem like one of those wife's that doesn't want their husband to work with women because I am not. I trust you with my life Fitzwilliam just please keep an eye on her. I don't trust her." Elizabeth said as she began to get upset.

Mr. Darcy kissed the back of her hand and smiled.

"You have nothing to worry about angel face. Please calm down. So what did you do today?" Mr. Darcy asked trying to change the subject.

Elizabeth thought about her mother and smiled. She squeezed Mr. Darcy's hand and looked into his eyes.

"I talked to my mother. I told her about the miscarriage and she gave me such kind words of encouragement. Fitzwilliam I have been waiting my whole life for her to say the things she said." Elizabeth replied.

Mr. Darcy gave Elizabeth a weak smile. He was very happy to hear that her mother was starting to show her affection however the word miscarriage changed his mood instantly. It was still a hard topic for him to discuss. Elizabeth looked into his doleful eyes and frowned. It hurt her to see him in such a state. She caressed his hands and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry I know its still hard for you as well." Elizabeth said softly.

Mr. Darcy let go of her hand and pulled her face to his. He lightly gripped the back of her head as his tongue invaded her mouth. He hadn't kissed her in days and although he knew sex was not an option. He needed her. He wanted their pain to go away. They had lost a child they didn't even know they had and it was devastating. He broke the kiss and looked at her.

"Are you afraid to try again?" He asked.

Elizabeth contemplated the question in her mind. Was she afraid? She knew the answer but could she tell her husband? She could see in his eyes the pain he was enduring and she knew how badly he wanted children. She loved him so much and knew marriage was about compromise. Elizabeth did what her heart told her to do. She shook her head no and Mr. Darcy exhaled. He smiled and kissed her passionately on the lips. Elizabeth closed her eyes and enjoyed the intimacy she was sharing with Mr. Darcy. The magazine cover flashed in her head and she frowned. It had completely slipped her mind. She stopped kissing Mr. Darcy and looked at him.

"Fitzwilliam I was in a store today and I saw the most ridiculous thing ever. Some gossip magazine had me and Jane on the cover and it said that I was the reason we lost the baby. What can we do to stop these things from getting published?" Elizabeth asked.

Mr. Darcy sat back on the sofa and crossed his legs. He had been receiving calls all week regarding the same thing. He looked at Elizabeth and touched her face. She looked so beautiful to him in her tight dress with her tall heels but she also looked very upset.

"I've already talked to my lawyer and he is handling it as we speak." He looked at her and ran his index finger over the outline of his mouth. He wanted to say something to her but knew now was not the time. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "Do you have any idea how they got those pictures of you and Jane?" Mr. Darcy asked.

Elizabeth shook her head no.

"The internet would be my guess. Why would they write those lies?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because that's what they do angel face. They make a lot of money off of lies but we can stop them and we will. If you leave the house please take Drew. I wouldn't want anyone to approach you in hopes of getting a story."

"Okay I will. Fitzwilliam I have to go to California to handle some business. I would like for my building to open on time. Will you be able to join me?" Elizabeth asked.

Mr. Darcy looked at Elizabeth and smiled.

"Of course whatever I have to do will be rescheduled. We should also get the house furnished while we are there. Also we have been invited for dinner tomorrow night with my aunt. Are you up to going?" Mr. Darcy asked.

Elizabeth thought about her last conversation with Lady Catherine de Bourgh and giggled. She could only imagine how she felt about her now but Fitzwilliam was her husband and he dealt with her family as a husband should so she smiled and nodded her head yes.

"Great. Let's go eat, I'm starving."

Elizabeth's stomach growled and she laughed.

"Me too as you can hear."

Elizabeth stood with Mr. Darcy and they exited his office.


	30. Chapter 30

_Hi guys sorry for the late update. I've recently been watching the bbc series of Pride and Prejudice and boy oh boy was Colonel Darcy handsome;-) He couldn't lite a candle to Darcy but he was dreamy so decided to write him into this chapter. Nothing scandalous I promise. Hope you guys enjoy!_

Chapter Twelve

Elizabeth awoke the next morning feeling very uneasy. She had such a bad feeling at the pit of her stomach. She didn't know if she felt that way because she was meeting with Lady Catherine de Bourgh or if it was from everything else that was going on in her life. She sat up in her bed and sighed inwardly. Mr. Darcy was gone to work and she was all alone. The thought made her wrap her arms around her self and frown. Elizabeth wasn't happy and that wasn't a good feeling. Her emotions was all over the place. She had experienced such a great moment with her mother and it was ruined. Her eyes scanned her spacious bedroom and she wondered just how they got such a private picture of her and Jane. She shrugged her shoulders and got out of bed. Her life was turning into something crazy and she needed it to get back to normal soon.

Elizabeth walked into her connected bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked how she felt a _mess_. Her hair was limp and her face was pale. "There is no way I can go and see Lady Catherine looking like this. Get it together Elizabeth." She said out loud. Elizabeth began to take off her clothes and once she was naked she looked at her body in the mirror. Her hands slid across her belly and a deep pain pierced her chest. She grabbed onto the sink for support and began to cry. The tears flowed freely down her face and she cried for her moments she never had. Moments that were taken away from her and her husband. Elizabeth knew she had to move on but she didn't know how. She was way to afraid to try for another baby so soon but she feared that might be the only way to get over it. She heard someone call her name and looked at the door. She quickly wiped her tears away and put on a black silk robe. Elizabeth tied it tightly and walked out of her bathroom. Georgiana stood inside of her bedroom near the bedroom door. She looked at Elizabeth's tears stained face and frowned.

"Are you okay Lizzy?" Georgiana asked.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded her head.

"I'm okay Gigi. Where you looking for me?"

"Yes I was. Colonel Darcy is here to see you. Are you sure your okay Elizabeth?" Georgiana asked again worried by Elizabeth's appearance.

Elizabeth walked to Georgiana and hugged her tight. She looked up at her and smiled.

"I promise I'm alright. Can you tell Colonel Darcy I will be down once I am dressed?" Elizabeth asked.

Georgiana reluctantly nodded her head and walked out of the room. Elizabeth returned to her bathroom to take a shower. After a hot shower she felt very refreshed. She quickly dried her wet hair that had grown way to long and got dressed. Elizabeth put on a soft pink sleeveless Chanel dress and cream colored Christian Louboutin heels. She knew the great Lady Catherine would approve.

Elizabeth rushed out of her bedroom and down her stairs. She walked into her living room and looked at Colonel Darcy. He was sitting in a leather chair looking down at a news paper. Dressed in a blue collard shirt with black slacks and black Gucci loafers. He looked like a Giorgio Armani model. He looked up at her with his big brown eyes and smiled. He sat down the news paper and quickly rushed to her side. Elizabeth hugged Colonel Darcy tightly and they walked to the sofa to sit down. Elizabeth turned to Colonel Darcy and smiled. His happy spirit was floating in the air. His skin was tanned a beautiful golden color and his lips were quirked up in a wide smile. He ran his hands through his dark auburn colored hair and looked at her.

"Why Elizabeth you look dashingly beautiful. How have you been beautiful?" He asked.

Elizabeth blushed at Colonel Darcy's remark. She hadn't seen him in quite awhile and it was a delight to see him. He was always very polite to her.

"I've been good. Its such a nice surprise to see you. What brought you to town?"

Colonel Darcy's smile faded away and he reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a rolled up magazine and handed it to Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked down at the magazine and was shocked to see it was different than the one she saw at the store. The title read **" Billionaire's wife partied hard in high school proof of underage drinking". **It's a picture of Elizabeth in a two piece swimming suit holding a red plastic cup near a swimming pool. Elizabeth threw the magazine onto the floor and sighed inwardly. She looked at Colonel Darcy and smiled weakly.

"As you can see I have become the tabloids new subject. I don't know how they are getting these pictures and how they continue to publish this trash. I never drunk liquor in high school. I was at a pool party and so the cups were plastic. For God's sake why wont they leave me alone?"

Colonel Darcy looked at Elizabeth's worried face and looked down at the magazine. He pulled out his cell phone and made a call to his lawyer. After a 5 minute conversation he put his cell phone back into his pocket and smiled wide exposing his perfect set of teeth.

"Its taken care of Elizabeth. I can assure you - you wont have to deal with this trash again. I heard about your loss and I am very sorry you had to deal with such a pain. How is my dear cousin?" Colonel Darcy asked.

Elizabeth thought about Fitzwilliam and how he didn't want to even mention the miscarriage. He was upset as she was. Hurt and confused on how to move on. She looked at Colonel Darcy and smiled.

"He is dealing with it. We both are in our own ways."

Colonel Darcy raised his brow.

"In your own ways. Please don't think I'm prying but I truly believe that you two should be working on moving on together. You are a team a unit. Have you tried counseling?" Colonel Darcy asked.

Elizabeth shook her head and her eyes began to water. Colonel Darcy was right. They should have been working on their loss together. Colonel Darcy grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes. Remorse all over his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to get upset. Please don't cry Elizabeth."

He gently squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

"I have an idea. What are your plans for today?" He asked.

"I'm meeting Fitzwilliam at your aunts home at 6. Why?"

Colonel Darcy smiled and chuckled.

"Lady Catherine. Are you sure you want o go back in the ring with her?" He asked.

Elizabeth laughed. Yes she knew she was going to be going in the ring but this time she would be climbing in as a Darcy. She looked at Colonel Darcy and nodded her head.

"Yes I know she wasn't to welcoming the first time she saw me or when she heard of our engagement. I truly want to believe she would not bring me into her home to slight me. That would be in very poor taste." Elizabeth replied.

Colonel Darcy smiled.

"Yes she can be a lot but I don't think she would do that as well. Would you like to hang out with me for awhile and then we can head to the dinner?" He asked.

"Yes I would love to."

Colonel Darcy smiled and rubbed Elizabeth's hand lovingly. Colonel Darcy looked at Elizabeth the same way Fitzwilliam did. She pulled her hand back and placed it on her lap. She quickly dismissed the thought. Colonel Darcy couldn't like her. He was Fitzwilliam's cousin he would never do such a thing to him.

Elizabeth stood up and smoothed out her dress. She looked down at Colonel Darcy and smiled.

"Let's go have some fun." She said excitedly.

Colonel Darcy laughed at her eagerness and stood up. They walked out of the living room headed to nowhere in particular.

Six o'clock came and went. Elizabeth and Colonel Darcy found themselves creeping into Lady Catherine de Bourgh's home full of giggles and slightly intoxicated. Elizabeth looked at her Cartier watch and rolled her eyes. They were an hour and a half late. She knew Fitzwilliam was going to be angry.

Elizabeth and Colonel Darcy walked into Lady Catherine de Bourgh's dinning room and everyone at the table turned and looked at them. Lady Catherine de Bourgh sat at the head of the table with a look of pure disgust on her face. Fitzwilliam sat to her right with a scowl on his face that would scare a blind man and Mr. Collins sat to her left with a smile as wide as the eye can see. Elizabeth scanned the table for Charlotte but she was nowhere to be found.

"So happy you two decided to join us. Elizabeth please sit near Fitzwilliam. I want to see how good you two look together." Lady Catherine de Bourgh said as she held her tea cup in her hand.

Colonel Darcy sat next to Mr. Collins and Elizabeth sat next to Fitzwilliam. She could feel the anger radiating off of his body and onto her. Elizabeth nervously looked up into his eyes and there it was. Disappointment. It was written all over his face. He looked more let down than angry. She instantly felt irresponsible and put her hand on his thigh. The touch of her hand softened his face a little but he still looked hurt. She smiled at him apologetically.

"Hi Lady Catherine it is so nice to see you. Please excuse our late entrance." Elizabeth said very slowly. She didn't want to appear buzzed.

Lady Catherine de Bourgh took a sip of her tea and smirked.

"Why the way you sashayed in here with Colonel Darcy I figured you were going to take another one of my nephews off of the market." Lady Catherine de Bourgh joked.

Mr. Darcy's head shot up and he looked angrily at Catherine de Bourgh. His dark brown intriguing eyes turned cold and he frowned at her disrespectful comment. He was in no mood for her smart remarks. His look cut threw Lady Catherine and she smiled.

"Elizabeth please forgive me. You know I do enjoy a good joke. I heard about your unfortunate news and I want to offer my condolences."

Mr. Collins nodded and nodded his head.

"Yes - yes we are truly sorry to hear such a thing. My sweet Charlotte is at home now because she is on bed rest. Pregnancy can be a hard thing." Mr. Collins chimed in.

Elizabeth squeezed Mr. Darcy's thigh and he looked over at Mr. Collins with a blank expression.

"Yes it can be. If you all don't mind can we not talk about the loss of our child?" Thank you."

Colonel Darcy looked up at Mr. Darcy and frowned.

"We are very sorry about your loss Fitzwilliam but the more you discuss it the easier it will be to get over it. Your not the only one going through it."

Mr. Darcy looked at Colonel Darcy sternly and Elizabeth's heart began to beat fast. _No Colonel not here not right now. _Elizabeth thought as she looked Colonel Darcy.

"I'm sorry Colonel Darcy. How many children have you lost?" Mr. Darcy asked as his nose flared and anger spread into his body. Elizabeth looked up at him and smiled.

"Fitzwilliam let's drop this." She suggested.

Mr. Darcy ignored here and continued to gaze angrily at Colonel Darcy. His fair skin was now flushed and Elizabeth could feel a fight coming. Lady Catherine de Bourgh looked frantically at both men.

"Fellows can I ask you two to join me in the other room for a moment?" She asked.

"That wont be necessary aunt. I'm sorry Fitzwilliam it was very rude for me to say such a thing. It's just that Elizabeth is very special and I don't like seeing her hurt." Colonel Darcy said in a sincere tone.

"Apology accepted and yes Elizabeth is special. I know - I'm married to her."

Colonel Darcy smiled and began to eat his food. Elizabeth looked up at Mr. Darcy and he was still visibly upset. He put his arm around the back of her chair and she frowned. He was acting different. Was he jealous? No not Fitzwilliam. He was the epitome of handsome and always seemed so confident. He had no reason to be jealous. Elizabeth slid her hand up his arm and touched the side of his face. She pulled his head down to her and whispered in his ear.

"I love you Fitzwilliam and I cant wait to make love to you again. Do you feel the same way I do?"

Mr. Darcy looked at her and his anger faded away. His eyes softened and he licked his luscious pink lips.

"Of course I do angel face."

Elizabeth exhaled and sat up straight in her seat. She had to be on her best behavior. She didn't want to upset Fitzwilliam anymore than she already had. She didn't regret going out with Colonel Darcy. They had fun but she did regret hurting Fitzwilliam. She couldn't have sex yet but when she was in the clear she had big things planned for them.

Mr. Darcy looked at her and smiled.

"I still have questions though." He said in a low voice.

"About what Fitzwilliam?"

Mr. Darcy looked across at Colonel Darcy and then looked at Elizabeth.

"I think you know Elizabeth." He replied.


	31. Chapter 31

_Hi guys in the last chapter I had Colonel Fitzwilliam as Colonel Darcy did not mean to do that I have to stop writing before bed lol. It's the only time I have to write in peace. Hope you guys like this chapter! I know were I want Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy to go its just taking them a minute to get there;-)_

Chapter Thirteen

Elizabeth followed Mr. Darcy into their bedroom and looked at him nervously. The dinner with Lady Catherine de Bourgh was over and she was anxious to see what he had to say about Colonel Fitzwilliam. She knew he was upset with her for showing up late and she understand why but she was caught of guard when he told her he wanted to talk about his cousin. Elizabeth knew from past conversations that Mr. Darcy and his cousin grew up together and were the best of friends. She had watched them grow apart in the last few months but she knew Fitzwilliam was busy with his company and his cousin was busy in the Air Force.

Elizabeth watched Mr. Darcy closely as he took his clothes off. He seemed fined but looks can be deceiving. She walked to the bed and sat down on the edge of it.

"Fitzwilliam is everything alright?" Elizabeth asked.

Mr. Darcy pulled up his silk Ralph Lauren pajama pants and tied the string on them to help them stay up on his hips. He looked at Elizabeth and nodded his head. Elizabeth smiled but still wasn't convinced. Her eyes hungrily went over Mr. Darcy's muscular body and she wondered why she hadn't noticed his new physique sooner. He had been going to the gym everyday and it showed. He folded his arms and Elizabeth felt like she was at a body building contest as his muscles flexed for her without him even trying. She blushed and smiled shyly. _Have I been blind? Where did my husband get this body from? _She asked herself.

Mr. Darcy was always fit but his body had changed from lean and toned to muscular. His arms and chest were now big and looked as if they were popping out of his body. Beautifully sculpted like a carbon copy of Superman. It only added to his sex appeal. Elizabeth's thoughts were getting naughtier by the minute. She imagined him picking her up of they bad and kissing her wildly. She imagined sinking her long nails into his muscle's and squeezing them hard as he licked and sucked on her flesh. Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something dirty and Mr. Darcy looked at her sternly. His intense gaze and serious countenance snapped her out of her naughty day dream.

"My cousin is in love with you. He has been since he saw you at our aunts home. He respected the fact that I found you first but now I feel he might be trying to see if he has a chance."

Elizabeth blinked a few times not quite sure what to say. She was speechless and had no clue Colonel Fitzwilliam was in love with her. If she had she would have never agreed to hang out with him. This was the last thing she expected her husband to say to her.

Mr. Darcy saw the surprise looked she had on her face and joined her on the bed. Elizabeth looked at him and smiled weakly. She replayed her conversations she had with his cousin and still wasn't seeing a connection. _Colonel Fitzwilliam in love with me? How? _Elizabeth wondered. She grabbed Mr. Darcy's hands and looked into his dark intense eyes.

"Fitzwilliam I had no idea."

Mr. Darcy smiled reassuringly at her and caressed her hands.

"I know and so does he. Its not right for him to use our unfortunate circumstances to his advantage. I don't want you to see him again Elizabeth… I don't trust him. We use to be very close but once you agreed to marry me he stopped answering my calls. He was awarded with a few medals awhile back by the Air force and he didn't even speak to me when I went to congratulate him. It completely caught me off guard and hurt me deeply. I believe he truly despises me because I married you and he didn't. I will talk to him and tell him to stay away from you. I love you Elizabeth and it hurt me to see you so happy with someone else. Please tell me why did you come to my aunts home drunk?" Mr. Darcy asked.

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know why and it sure wasn't intentional. She was just enjoying herself , something that she rarely did since having her miscarriage. She wanted to be honest with him but she didn't know how he would take it. They were always forthright with each other and it would tear her apart to lie to him. Elizabeth looked lovingly at him.

"Fitzwilliam me and your cousin had fun. We walked, talked and had a drink or two. You and I use to enjoy each other and we don't anymore. We've let this miscarriage and magazine scandal take our happiness away. I swear if I would have known his true feeling I would have never agreed to go with him. Honestly are you upset with me?" Elizabeth asked hoping he would say no. She just needed to make sure they were okay.

Mr. Darcy looked down at her with his almond shaped dark brown eyes and shook his head. It pained him to hear her say they didn't have fun anymore but she was right. He needed for them to talk about the miscarriage so they could began to really move on. He pulled her hand up to his mouth and planted tiny kisses on the back of it. Elizabeth smiled his lips on her skin felt heavenly.

"No I'm not mad at you even though I was upset you were late. I had no idea you were with my cousin until I called your cell and Georgiana picked up. She told me you left it on the island in the kitchen and that you were gone with my cousin. I trust you Elizabeth and so I wasn't worried. I know you love me." Mr. Darcy said proudly.

Elizabeth touched his face and nodded her head in agreement. Yes she did love him. She loved with him with all that she had. She thought about the first time she saw him and smiled. She knew even when he looked down at her with his sexy judgmental eyes that he was like no other man. Yes he drove her crazy in the beginning but oh did he make up for it in the end.

"Fitzwilliam I love you so very much. I cant imagine my life without you. You came into my life and never left. We are destined to be together. You are the only man for me."

Mr. Darcy smiled with relief. He knew Elizabeth loved him and he felt the same way about her. After going through the drama over Georgiana and Kitty then the miscarriage. He was starting to feel like Elizabeth was growing tired of him. Mr. Darcy knew he needed to get them back onto the right track.

"Elizabeth I'm so sorry we lost our baby. I don't know why it happened or even how but I know that we will become parents when it is our time. I'm sorry for putting so much pressure on you to have a child. I've always wanted kids but I now know I have to consider your feelings as well. We will wait for as long as you want. Were good people and I know we will be blessed with as many healthy children that you and the good Lord will give me. What can I do for you to feel better about everything that's going on?" Mr. Darcy asked.

Elizabeth bit down on her bottom lip as she thought about his question. She imagined walking into her parents home and hugging her father as hard as she could. She looked at Mr. Darcy wide eyed and grinned like a kid on Christmas Day.

"Take me to California Fitzwilliam! Let's go ride horses and go to Disney Land. That would put a smile on my face. I miss my father and my sisters and my mom. Georgiana can even come. I'm sure she misses Kitty." Elizabeth said excitedly.

Mr. Darcy chuckled at her eagerness and nodded his head.

"Yes we can go. I need to wrap up some things at the office tomorrow and then we can leave for the states. Should you see your doctor before we leave?" Mr. Darcy asked in low voice as if they were in a crowded room. He wanted to plan something extra special for her in California.

"I actually have a noon appointment tomorrow." Elizabeth responded.

"Okay we can leave tomorrow once I am finished and I have talked with our lawyer. He has asked me if we want to take these magazine publications to court. What do you think about that?' Mr. Darcy asked.

Elizabeth remembered the awful magazines and rolled her eyes. The lies they were publishing were hurtful to not only them but to their family's as well. The magazine's could also have a bad affect on Mr. Darcy's company. They needed to be stopped.

"Yes definitely." Elizabeth replied.

Elizabeth thought about her building in California and smiled. It instantly lifted her spirits.

"Fitzwilliam hopefully I can get my building opened while we are in the states. I also need to call and apologize to your aunt before we leave. My behavior was inexcusable. I should have never come into her home in such a state. I will call and apologize. I promise." Elizabeth said in her most sincere tone.

"Thank you I know she will appreciate it."

Elizabeth looked at Mr. Darcy and he smiled.

"What is it angel face?" He asked.

_Angel face! I haven't heard that in awhile. _Elizabeth thought. She leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips while cupping his face in her hands. She broke away from the kiss and said in a low voice.

"I love you Fitzwilliam and that is something that will never change."

The next day Elizabeth sat inside her doctor's office quite and a bit nervous. Her doctor had examined her and she was waiting for her to return to the room. Elizabeth sat in silence as she looked around the cold room. She missed Fitzwilliam already and he had only been at work a few hours. After their talk she felt so much better and was now hopeful that they had brighter days ahead of them. She remembered Mr. Darcy's strong arms wrapped around her body as they laid in bed and it felt so good. She felt so protected and almost in a euphoric state. The closeness that she felt with him was now stronger than ever and it left her with a permant silly grin on her face. Her doctor walked in ten minutes later holding two sheets of paper. She closed the door behind herself and smiled at Elizabeth.

"Everything looks fine Mrs. Darcy. You and your husband should be able to have as many children as you would like. You can resume sex in seven days. However if you and your husband is planning on waiting to have children please use protection. Would you like to get on birth control?" Dr. Saxena asked.

Elizabeth looked at her and shook her head no. She loved Fitzwilliam and wanted to give him children. She didn't want to prolong it. Oddly enough now that he was willing to wait she wants to try. Dr. Saxena smiled and handed her the two sheet of papers that she was holding.

'Your bleeding has stopped and that's a good thing but I still would like for you two wait the seven days. You need to allow your cervix time to close. These papers are listing warning signs should you have any and if you do please go to the closest emergency room. Some women experience painful blood clots and extreme pain to name a few. It can very. Do you have any questions?"

"No I don't."

"Great, I will see in three months for you annual pap smear."

"Okay see you then."

Elizabeth exited her doctor's office and was greeted by Drew. He smiled at her and led her to the Mercedes Maybach Landaulet. Elizabeth climbed into the back of it and Drew got into the front seat. He pulled off and looked at her in the rear view mirror.

"Is everything okay Mrs. Darcy?" He asked.

Elizabeth looked up and smiled. Everything was more than okay. She had decided she would try to get pregnant and she was overjoyed.

"Yes Drew everything's great actually and please call me Elizabeth or Lizzie."

Drew smiled and nodded his head.

Elizabeth pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number she rarely used. Moments later her call was sent to the voicemail. Elizabeth shook her head and cleared her throat.

"Lady Catherine de Bourgh this is Elizabeth. I am truly sorry I came to your dinner late. I have arranged for a manicurists to come and give you a manicure and a pedicure on me of course. Please forgive my behavior and do call me back when you get a chance." Elizabeth ended the call and smiled.

"Fitzwilliam would be so proud." She said out loud.

Drew smiled but said nothing. Elizabeth sat back on the seat and looked out of the window. Soon enough they would be out of London and in sunny California. She couldn't wait to hug her parents and go to her new home. Sleep in her new bed. She frowned when she thought about the seven days she had to wait but understood why. Her health was number one on her list and she knew Fitzwilliam would understand. She couldn't wait to try for a baby and hoped she wouldn't have problems getting pregnant. She still wanted a career but she also wanted a family. Losing her baby ignited something inside of her. Elizabeth only hoped her miscarriage wasn't going to be a reoccurring thing.


End file.
